Crônicas de Son Gohan
by Vanessa BR
Summary: - Saga dos Androides/Futuro de Mirai Trunks - Após a morte de Goku, Gohan decide se dedicar a seguir os passos de seu pai. Ele conseguirá ser um grande guerreiro? COMPLETA!
1. Prólogo: A morte de um grande guerreiro

**Crônicas de Son Gohan – 1ª Fase**

_**Prólogo: A morte de um grande guerreiro**_

Gohan corria a toda velocidade pra casa. Lá, todos estavam reunidos para saber sobre a situação de Goku. Seu estado de saúde estava crítico. Do lado de fora da casa, estavam Piccolo, Tenshinhan, Yajirobi, Chaos, Yamcha, Oolong, Pual, Kulilin, Vegeta, Bulma e Trunks – ainda um bebê. A preocupação era geral. Tanto era que Bulma, de tão angustiada, nem prestava atenção ao choro do filho.

- Vem aqui, Gohan! – Oolong gritou, ao avistar o garoto.

Gohan chegou e foi direto ao quarto onde estava o pai. Ao abrir a porta, lá estavam também Chi Chi, o Rei Cutelo e o Mestre Kame, que perceberam a chegada do garoto.

Não podia acreditar no que via.

- Papai... – foi o que ele conseguiu dizer.

Não sentia mais o ki de Goku, as lágrimas começavam a invadir seus olhos. Seu pai estava morto.

Fora da casa, a perplexidade e a consternação tomaram conta do ambiente. Kulilin sentiu que o ki de seu amigo já se esvaía:

- Não morra...!

Tarde demais. O ki de Goku desapareceu por completo. O pasmo tomou conta de todos. Até de Vegeta, que estava mais afastado do grupo. Ele estava sentado em uma pedra, à margem do riacho que corria ali perto. A água refletia a perturbação que estampava seu rosto.

Era difícil de acreditar, mas o saiyajin que havia derrotado Freeza acabou derrotado por seu próprio coração. A verdade é que os Guerreiros Z, querendo ou não, tinham que aceitar que Goku estava morto.


	2. O dia seguinte Parte 1

_**O dia seguinte: Caras de enterro e flashbacks (Parte 1)**_

- Vocês querem mais biscoitos? – a Sra. Briefs perguntou. – Acabaram de sair do forno.

A voz da Sra. Briefs foi a única a ser ouvida na enorme sala. O silêncio era tão denso, que quase podia ser tocado com a mão. Vegeta estava em pé, de braços cruzados, diante da janela. Fitava o lado de fora, iluminado pela luz do sol poente, que entrava na sala. O Sr. Briefs estava sentado numa poltrona e parecia imerso em suas reflexões. Bulma estava bastante abatida, com os olhos um pouco inchados. O pequeno Trunks estava dormindo no colo da mãe.

Dificilmente a Sra. Briefs conseguiria quebrar um clima tão triste e carregado, principalmente após chegarem de um enterro.

- Foi uma grande perda... – comentou o Sr. Briefs.

- Oh, é verdade. – a esposa concordou. – Ele era um amor de pessoa... Gentil, simpático, bem-humorado, apesar de guloso...

O cientista assentiu. O gatinho de estimação deu um miado.

- Tem razão, querida...

- Acho que todos vamos sentir falta dele... Ele era tão querido...

Olhou para Bulma, que estava cabisbaixa. Sabia que ela foi quem mais sentiu o impacto da morte de Goku. Não queria vê-la chorando novamente, então decidiu não tocar mais no assunto dessa maneira.

Vegeta saiu de dentro da casa. Tudo aquilo o sufocava e o aborrecia. Já estava cheio de ouvir tantas coisas sobre Goku durante todo o tempo. Tirou o blazer preto que Bulma o obrigou a usar sobre uma camisa branca. Estava farto de Goku pra cá, Goku pra lá. Durante todo o dia, só ouviu os amigos dele mencionarem incansavelmente o nome de Kakarotto, o "queridinho" da turma.

Bulma praticamente o havia arrastado para esse enterro. Pelo menos, teve a certeza de que Kakarotto estava mesmo morto. Agora, era ele quem passava a ser o guerreiro mais forte de todos.

Deveria estar dando pulos de alegria, deveria comemorar, deveria se sentir bem, afinal, seu rival estava morto. Mas não conseguia comemorar a sua condição de saiyajin mais poderoso do universo. Na verdade, não se sentia tão poderoso assim. Preferia ter conseguido isso numa luta, derrotando Goku.

Preferia ter essa condição após a sua revanche, que não aconteceu... E que jamais iria acontecer...

Olhou para o seu reflexo em um dos vidros de uma janela. Além do aborrecimento, seu rosto demonstrava certo cansaço. Definitivamente, uma luta era bem menos cansativa do que um enterro.

Bulma levou Trunks ao quarto e o pôs no berço, com cuidado para não acordá-lo. Voltou à sala e seu olhar se deteve numa fotografia. Era a primeira em que Goku – com onze anos – aparecia com ela. Foi algum tempo depois de conhecê-lo nas montanhas. Nisso, ela era uma adolescente de quinze anos.

O tempo foi passando, eles viveram juntos várias aventuras e conheceram muitas pessoas e lugares diferentes. Para ela, ele era muito mais que um amigo, mas não sentia outra coisa a não ser um amor fraternal. Ele estava mais para um irmão. Talvez...

Sentia falta dele. Já sentia falta de suas gulodices, dos risos, das trapalhadas e do jeitão inocente, por vezes, infantil. Às vezes, parecia que Goku tinha apenas o tamanho de um adulto.

Lembrou-se do quanto ele ficou surpreso ao ver Trunks pela primeira vez. Goku resolveu aparecer para visitá-la, depois de um bom tempo (leia-se um pouco mais de um ano depois da última visita).

_- Bulma, que garotinho é esse no seu colo?_

_- Ah, é o meu filho Trunks._

_- Seu filho? Quer dizer que você e o Yamcha se acertaram?_

_- Não, Goku. – Yamcha disse. – Eu não sou o pai desse garoto._

_- Não? Então, quem é?_

_- O Vegeta._

_Goku ficou surpreso:_

_- O VEGETA?! Vo... Você acabou ficando com o Vegeta? – perguntou a Bulma._

_Ela confirmou, sinalizando que sim com a cabeça. Goku aproximou-se e olhou mais atentamente para o bebê. Comentou:_

_- Puxa... Esse garoto é mesmo a cara dele!_

_E acrescentou:_

_- Caramba... Eu pensava que você ficaria com o Yamcha, mas... no final das contas, acabou ficando mesmo com o resmungão do Vegeta..._

"Goku, você era tão divertido...", pensou, dando um sorriso. "Vou sentir a sua falta."

*

Sentado na areia, olhava para o horizonte. Seu olhar estava perdido em algum lugar no passado. Mais precisamente, quando era um garoto de doze anos. Abaixou a cabeça e suspirou. Deu um sorriso. Lembrava-se do tempo em que sacaneava Goku e se aproveitava de sua ingenuidade. Ouviu a voz de Yamcha:

- Vocês foram grandes amigos, Kulilin... Creio que não vai ser fácil superar isso... Mas acredito que você consegue.

- Será que consigo? – Kulilin perguntou.

Suspirou. Ele e Goku eram grandes amigos. Mas o melhor pupilo do Mestre Kame, o guerreiro mais forte do universo, o sujeito mais atrapalhado que já tinha conhecido, o cara mais bondoso que já havia visto e o seu melhor amigo estavam em uma pessoa só. E essa pessoa havia morrido.

"Goku... Vou sentir saudade de você, amigo...", pensou.

- Eu pensei que ele sairia dessa... – Yamcha comentou.

O comentário dele fez com que Kulilin se lembrasse de um acontecimento ocorrido há alguns dias. A sensação que essa recordação lhe dava era a de uma "crônica da morte anunciada".

_- Você está bem, Goku? _

_- Estou, sim, Kulilin._

_Goku e Piccolo estavam se enfrentando em mais um treinamento, observados por Gohan e Kulilin. No momento, eles haviam dado uma pausa no combate. Goku parecia cansado, estava ofegante. O carequinha estranhou, pois ele não deveria estar daquele jeito. Não estavam fazendo uma luta tão longa._

_Logo eles retomaram o combate. Goku estava se esgotando rapidamente, mas mesmo assim transformou-se em Super Saiyajin. Enfraquecia cada vez mais rápido, estava cada vez mais cansado. Até que pôs a mão no peito e o rosto se contraiu, como se sentisse uma forte dor. Piccolo o surpreendeu com um golpe potente e o fez cair no chão._

_Nisso, Goku perdeu a transformação. Sentia dores cada vez mais fortes no peito. O rosto estava banhado de suor, o que indicava que estava com uma febre muito alta._

_- O que... O que está acontecendo comigo?!_

_Não tinha forças para se levantar. Ficou estirado no chão. Faltava-lhe o ar, o peito doía cada vez mais. Ficava cada vez mais difícil de respirar._

_Gohan e Kulilin foram acudi-lo. Estava muito pálido._

_- O que houve, Goku? – Kulilin perguntou._

_- Eu... Não sei... – respondeu com muita dificuldade._

_Os dois o ajudaram a pelo menos ficar sentado. Piccolo desceu e foi ver o que ocorria._

_- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou._

_Goku empalideceu ainda mais e segurou o peito com muita força, com a respiração entrecortada._

_- Papai! – Gohan disse. – O que foi?!_

_- Vamos levá-lo pra casa, Gohan. – o namek disse. – Parece que seu pai não está nada bem. Temo que não seja um simples cansaço._

_Nisso, ele o pegou e o levou para casa, seguido por Gohan e Kulilin. O carequinha teve uma sensação muito ruim. Parecia um mau pressentimento._

Um mau pressentimento que se confirmou. "Nem mesmo as sementes dos deuses resolveram", pensou. Ninguém descobriu o que era aquela misteriosa doença. Quando se pensou que ele havia se recuperado, seu estado acabou se agravando. Depois disso, não houve mais volta e assim aconteceu a fatalidade, por mais que a turma não quisesse.

Deu um sorriso irônico:

- Acho que o Vegeta, a essa altura, deve estar comemorando...

- Você acha, Kulilin? – Yamcha questionou.

- Tenho quase certeza... Bem, ele queria ser o saiyajin mais forte do universo...

- Pode ser, mas você mesmo disse uma vez que, para isso, ele queria enfrentar e vencer o Goku.

- E...?

- Raciocina comigo, Kulilin... Ele é um saiyajin, e saiyajins gostam de lutar, não é isso?

- É, e daí?

- Você não percebeu? Ele não deve estar comemorando coisa nenhuma. Ele deve ter é ficado frustrado com a morte de Goku!

- É... Pode ser...

"Será?", ele pensou.

*

Gohan, após chegar em casa, foi logo à beira do riacho onde costumava ir com o pai. Lembrava-se das inúmeras vezes em que estiveram ali pescando peixes enormes. Sempre se divertia com ele.

_- Muito bom, Gohan! Sua mãe vai ficar orgulhosa!_

_Goku o elogiou por ter conseguido pegar um peixe bem grande, igual aos que ele costumava pescar. Pareceu se lembrar de algo:_

_- Mas eu acho que pro jantar não vai ser suficiente..._

_- Não? – Gohan perguntou._

_- Eu acho que não. Além disso, eu tô morrendo de fome..._

_Nisso, ele riu, levando uma mão pra trás da cabeça, como de costume. Já tinham se passado alguns dias, desde que ele havia vencido Freeza pela segunda vez. Desde então, eles ficavam mais tempo juntos._

_Goku mergulhou no rio. As águas se agitaram, até ele surgir com outro peixe._

_- Que tal, Gohan?_

_- Uau! – o garoto disse, admirado._

_- Agora, sim! Esses dois vão dar pro jantar. Pegue o outro peixe e vamos pra casa. A sua mãe deve estar esperando._

_- Tá!_

Lembrava o quanto a mãe tinha ficado orgulhosa ao saber que ele havia pescado um daqueles peixes naquele dia. O jantar tinha sido delicioso. Difícil de esquecer o quanto que o pai havia comido daquela refeição.

Mas, saber que ele não estaria mais ali o pôs ainda mais para baixo...

Assim, abraçou os joelhos e apoiou a testa sobre eles. Começou a soluçar.

- Papai...

Lembrou-se de quando chegou em casa, às pressas. Tinha sentido que o ki de seu pai estava desaparecendo aos poucos. Quando chegou ao quarto em que ele estava, já era tarde.

_- Papai..._

_As lágrimas invadiam seus olhos. Segurava-se para não chorar. Chi Chi o abraçou com força e começou a chorar. Parecia arrasada. Gohan só deixou as lágrimas escaparem. Mãe e filho ficaram assim por algum tempo, observados por Mestre Kame e o Rei Cutelo._

Gohan continuava na mesma posição, soluçando. Sentiu uma mão tocar-lhe o ombro. Levantou a cabeça e olhou para trás.

- Senhor Piccolo?

- Está tudo bem, Gohan? – ele perguntou.

O garoto se levantou. Enxugou os olhos com a mão e olhou para seu mestre. Logo, ele abaixou a cabeça:

- Mais ou menos...

Piccolo, após um breve instante de silêncio, disse:

- Você já passou por isso uma vez, Gohan. Sabe como agir.

- Sim, mas... Mas desta vez ele não volta... As esferas do dragão não podem revivê-lo...

Goku havia morrido de uma forma que nem as esferas do dragão poderiam revivê-lo. Nem as esferas de Namekusei podiam fazer o mesmo. Era uma morte por causas naturais. Não havia como fazê-lo voltar.

- Vou proteger a mamãe, como ele fez... Quero ser tão forte como ele foi!

O namek não pôde evitar um sorriso. Percebeu o quanto o garoto amadureceu.

- Seu pai ficaria orgulhoso se ouvisse isso.


	3. O dia seguinte Parte 2

_**O dia seguinte: Caras de enterro e flashbacks (Parte 2)**_

- Cadê o Gohan? – o Rei Cutelo perguntou a Chi Chi.

- Ele saiu.

- Por quê?

- Não sei... Acho que queria ficar só...

- Talvez ele tenha sentido mais do que você a morte de Goku...

- Será?

- Sim. Mesmo que ele não tenha chorado naquela hora, acho que sentiu muito essa perda. Apesar de tudo, Gohan ainda é uma criança.

- É verdade, mas acho que às vezes ele age como um adulto.

- Ele já passou por isso antes, Chi Chi.

- Claro, para um garoto que anda no meio de adultos... que são má influência pra ele...

- Não precisa exagerar... Os amigos de Goku não são assim... Eles são ótimas pessoas e verdadeiros amigos.

- Acho que tem razão, papai. Eles se preocupavam muito com o Goku...

_- Já vou! – Chi Chi disse, ao ouvir baterem à porta._

_Não fazia nem meio minuto que tinha se sentado. Levantou-se e foi atender. Era Bulma, que viu o cansaço estampado em seu rosto._

_- Ele teve outra crise, não é?_

_- Sim, Bulma... Ele só conseguiu dormir agora há pouco._

_A cientista pôs vários pacotes sobre a mesa._

_- Eu comprei os alimentos do mês para vocês._

_Chi Chi ficou surpresa:_

_- Mas, Bulma... Não precisava..._

_- Por favor, aceite. Fiz isso para você ficar mais tranquila._

_- Obrigada. Você está me ajudando bastante!_

_As duas foram até o quarto onde Goku estava. Ele dormia tranquilamente, apesar de ter acabado de sofrer mais uma crise. Depois de o verem, voltaram à sala._

_- O médico veio? –Bulma perguntou._

_- Sim, ele veio. – Chi Chi respondeu._

_- O que ele disse? Descobriram qual é a doença?_

_- Não. – a morena disse, desanimada. – Ninguém sabe o que o Goku tem._

_Abaixou a cabeça e suspirou. Depois, disse:_

_- Eu tenho medo, Bulma... Tenho muito medo de perdê-lo..._

Bulma era uma das pessoas que mais visitavam a casa. Kulilin, também. Os demais, exceto Vegeta, apareciam de vez em quando para ajudar em alguma coisa. Sim, seu pai estava certo. Eles eram amigos de verdade.

Chi Chi olhou para a sua mão direita. Ficou ainda mais triste. Outra recordação lhe vinha à sua mente. Essa foi um dia antes dele partir...

_- Goku, você está se sentindo bem? – ela perguntou._

_- Um pouco melhor, quando não estou sozinho._

_Ele olhou para a janela. Deu um sorriso._

_- Eu gostaria de estar lá fora, treinando com o Gohan._

_Chi Chi fitou seu rosto, que estava um pouco pálido. Como ele conseguia sorrir, mesmo na situação em que estava? Ele já sabia que o seu mal era desconhecido, e que as chances de recuperação eram mínimas. Outros que tiveram sintomas semelhantes não conseguiram se salvar. Apesar disso, ele sorria._

_O seu rosto contrastava com o dela, abatido e cansado. Ele ficou um pouco mais sério._

_- Você deve estar sofrendo muito por minha causa. – disse. _

_Ela não respondeu. Apenas o fitou com mais atenção._

_- Por favor, Chi Chi, me perdoe. Eu não queria que você sofresse tanto._

_- Eu não tenho o que perdoar, Goku. Na verdade, eu é que tenho que pedir perdão pra você._

_- Por quê?_

_- Porque sempre estou brigando com você..._

_Nisso, ela pôs a sua mão sobre a dele. Os dois se entreolharam. Goku deu mais um sorriso._

_- Se é só isso, eu perdoo você, mas... Não precisava me pedir..._

_Ele segurou a mão da esposa. Ela ficou enrubescida e olhou para seu rosto pálido. Não conseguia deixar de se preocupar com ele._

_- Não se preocupe tanto, Chi Chi... Eu vou me recuperar..._

_Foi a vez de Chi Chi sorrir. Olhou para ele. Tinha um marido bem-humorado, bondoso e muito otimista._

_Goku a viu sorrir. Ninguém esteve tão próximo dele nos últimos dias, como a esposa. Ele a amava, mesmo ela sendo uma mulher autoritária, briguenta, neurótica e superprotetora. Nesses últimos dias, só a via preocupada, cansada e abatida. Mas aquele sorriso o fazia se sentir um pouco melhor, fazendo-o se esquecer, por alguns instantes, da impossibilidade de poder fazer o que mais gostava: lutar._

_Seus olhares se cruzaram. Chi Chi viu um sorriso se desenhar novamente no rosto pálido dele. Aquele sorriso sempre a cativava. Não resistia àquele jeito tão inocente de seu marido._

_Estavam cara a cara um com o outro. Os rostos já estavam bem próximos. Ele lhe acariciou a face e aproximou mais seu rosto do dela. Nisso, deu-lhe um longo e carinhoso beijo._

Lágrimas rolaram de seus olhos. Aquele era o último beijo que havia recebido dele. Horas depois, Goku teria uma nova crise, à qual não resistiria...

O Rei Cutelo viu que ela começaria a chorar de novo. Abraçou a filha para confortá-la. Sabia o quanto ela havia sofrido nesses dias. Deixou-a chorar tudo a que tinha direito.

Mas o que mais doía nela era o quanto ele sofria em cada crise que tinha. Ardia em febre, faltava-lhe o ar, urrava e se contorcia por causa das fortes dores que sentia no coração. Não pôde fazer muito por ele, restava-lhe apenas amenizar o seu sofrimento e acalmá-lo. No entanto, na última crise que Goku teve nada adiantou. Ela tentou acalmá-lo, tomando a mão dele por entre as suas.

_- Por favor, Goku, resista! – ela lhe disse._

_Ele tentava resistir. Lutava como podia, para não sucumbir à doença. Respirava com extrema dificuldade. Chi Chi fez a mão dele tocar-lhe o rosto. Ele encontrou uma lágrima que começava a rolar pela face e a deteve. Em seguida, deu um fraco sorriso e, acariciando novamente o rosto dela, deteve outra lágrima que surgiu. Mas logo o sorriso se desvaneceu e a mão, por inércia, foi abaixo._

_Nessa hora, o Mestre Kame e o Rei Cutelo apareceram e a viram. Ela estava paralisada, as lágrimas a escorrerem pelo rosto. Cabisbaixo, o velho mestre disse o que menos se queria ouvir:_

_- Infelizmente... O Goku está morto._

_A ela, restou apenas chorar. Instantes depois, o filho apareceu e, ao entrar, ficou totalmente paralisado. As lágrimas começaram a cair dos olhos do garoto. Chi Chi o abraçou com força e chorou novamente._

E agora, o que seria de Gohan?

- Mamãe...?

A voz de Gohan a fez voltar ao presente. Ele havia chegado naquele momento, acompanhado por Piccolo.

Chi Chi enxugou as lágrimas e perguntou:

- Onde você estava Gohan?

- Eu estava lá perto do rio.

- Treinando?

- Não. – ele disse cabisbaixo.

- Ele não tinha condições de treinar. – disse Piccolo, dando as costas e indo embora.

Ela não podia dar bronca no filho. Ele estava tão abatido como ela. Não teria cabeça para treinar tão cedo. Mas pensava em ceder. Deixaria o garoto treinar com o namek, para não ficar tão desanimado.

- Gohan, tome um banho e descanse.

- Tá, mãe.

Cabisbaixo, o garoto se retirou obedientemente. Chi Chi suspirou.

- Em que está pensando, Chi Chi? – o Rei Cutelo perguntou.

- No futuro, papai... No futuro...


	4. Surgem os possíveis inimigos

_**Surgem os (possíveis) inimigos**_

_- Depois de quase vinte anos, parece que a Força Red Ribbon está de volta à ativa! Dois jovens surgiram numa ilha próxima à Capital do Sul e começaram a promover uma grande onda de vandalismo. Testemunhas informaram que eles estariam vestindo roupas com o emblema da organização, que desapareceu há quase duas décadas. São dois jovens... Um garoto moreno, de cabelos compridos, e uma garota loira estariam causando toda essa onda de destruição na cidade. A Polícia montou uma operação para tentar detê-los, mas encontra dificuldades... _

Na TV, sob a narração de uma voz feminina – uma repórter – apareciam imagens de policiais montando barreiras para cercar os jovens vândalos. Mas um dos policiais resolveu fazer um ataque direto. Nisso, o rapaz simplesmente sumiu da frente dele e apareceu por trás. Surpreso, o tira apontou o revólver para ele, mas, num movimento rápido, foi desarmado e pulverizado por um raio saído da mão do jovem. Logo em seguida, a garota loira deu um rodopio, lançando raios para todos os lados, que explodiam as muitas viaturas que estavam ao redor deles e atingiam todas as pessoas que estavam por perto.

_- Ainda não se sabe o número oficial de vítimas, mas diversas fontes afirmam que o número de mortos pode girar em torno de dois mil e oitocentos a três mil, e o número de feridos pode estar entre quatro mil e quinhentos e quatro mil e setecentos. O governo já estuda a possibilidade de enviar o Exército para a região, já que os policiais não conseguem derrotá-los. Os estragos estão por toda a cidade, por todos os lados vemos marcas da destruição causada por esses jovens, que, segundo testemunhas, parecem se divertir com o que estão fazendo. Vale uma advertência... É aconselhável que a população, por motivos de segurança, não saia das residências, pois os ataques estão constantes! _

Bulma parecia impressionada com o que via. Como a Força Red Ribbon conseguiu voltar, com seres tão fortes, que desafiavam armamentos pesados e causavam destruição por onde passavam? Goku, sozinho e ainda criança, havia desmantelado a Red Ribbon há tanto tempo... Será que alguém sobreviveu e arquitetou uma vingança contra ele? Provavelmente, sim...

O telefone tocou e ela atendeu:

- Alô?

- Alô! É você, Bulma? – uma voz perguntou do outro lado da linha.

- Sou eu, Yamcha. Pode falar.

- Você viu na televisão?

- Sobre a Força Red Ribbon?

- É. Você acha que sobrou alguém pra se vingar de Goku?

- Deve ter sobrevivido alguém, mas é estranho ter surgido depois de tanto tempo...

- Tem razão, mas acho que aqueles dois que apareceram na TV devem estar chamando a atenção, na verdade, eles devem estar agindo como iscas para que, seja lá quem for, ataque quem os enfrente... No caso, seria o Goku.

- Pode ser... Mas vocês não perceberam a presença deles antes?

- Eu bem que tentei Bulma, mas não consigo sentir nenhuma presença vinda deles. É como se eles não tivessem ki... Nem o Kulilin, nem o Mestre Kame e nem mesmo o Tenshinhan e o Chaos conseguem sentir a presença deles... É como se eles não estivessem vivos, como se não existissem, se é que você está entendendo o que eu quero dizer...

- É... Muito estranho... – Bulma disse.

Eles se despediram e ela desligou o telefone. Era muito estranho o fato de eles não detectarem as presenças desses jovens, mesmo sendo lutadores habilidosos e com capacidade de sentirem energias de outros seres.

- Conversando com o seu ex-namorado? – Vegeta perguntou.

- Sim, por quê? Está com ciúmes? – Bulma deu um sorrisinho zombeteiro.

Ele não respondeu. Ela sabia que ele não iria achar graça nenhuma nessa tentativa de piada, mas gostava de azucriná-lo de vez em quando, só para ver por quanto tempo ele agüentava fazer aquela pose de homem durão e impassível.

- O que é "Força Red Ribbon"? – o saiyajin perguntou.

Tinha escutado a conversa dela ao telefone e, por conseqüência, o seu teor. O assunto o deixou intrigado.

- Você tem certeza de que quer saber? – Bulma indagou.

Ela parecia séria. Seria algo comprometedor? Algo que ela queria que ele não soubesse? Será que ela estaria às voltas com aquele inútil do ex-namorado? Repeliu a última idéia de imediato: "Deixe de ser tolo, Vegeta! Ela não ficaria de novo com aquele verme fracote!"

- Desembucha! – respondeu a ela.

Nisso, Bulma contou-lhe tudo o que sabia sobre a Força Red Ribbon. Contou que era uma organização criminosa, que buscava ter o domínio da Terra, através das esferas do dragão. Ela e Goku acabaram por entrar nessa confusão toda por causa das esferas e então começou a ruína da organização. Ainda garoto, Goku, sozinho, derrotou assassinos, máquinas perigosas e andróides e, no final, derrotou o comandante da Red Ribbon.

Vegeta não precisou fazer esforço algum pra demonstrar que estava muito do entediado. Para ele, era apenas mais uma das "mirabolantes aventuras" de um sujeito estúpido que tinha a inteligência de uma ameba. "Nem assim esse debiloide me deixa em paz! Pra variar, tenho que aturar o imbecil do Kakarotto até depois de morto!", pensou aborrecido. Estava completamente arrependido de ter dito "Desembucha!" para Bulma.

- Nah! Que chateação! – ele deixou escapar.

- Eu sabia que você ia dizer isso, Vegeta. E ainda perguntei se você tinha certeza de que queria saber...

- Por que não disse que tinha o Kakarotto no meio?

- Você não me perguntou! – ela respondeu irônica.

Bulma, um a zero! Detestava quando ela estava certa. Se ele tivesse perguntado, teria evitado o desperdício de parte do seu tempo ouvindo mais uma das façanhas do desmiolado do Kakarotto e morrendo de tédio. Mas alguma coisa ficava suspensa no ar...

Começou a fazer deduções sobre o que aqueles jovens teriam a ver com a tal da Red Ribbon. Provavelmente, eles estavam à procura de Kakarotto, buscando vingança. Vingança por uma grande humilhação causada, segundo Bulma, por um pirralho de doze anos. E de vingança, Vegeta entendia muito bem... Tanto quanto de humilhação...

Eles pareciam ser fortes, a julgar pela maneira com que acabaram com os policiais. Mas não conseguia localizar seus kis. Era como se eles não existissem. Tinha a sensação de que eles não eram humanos, embora a aparência daqueles dois fosse a de dois adolescentes terráqueos comuns. E ele sabia, como todo guerreiro que se prezasse, que as aparências enganavam...

*

Gohan estava de pé, parado num local deserto rodeado por pedregulhos. Estava de olhos fechados, parecia concentrado. De repente, abriu os olhos e decolou, antes que um raio aparecesse. Logo em seguida, Piccolo apareceu para lhe dar um chute. O garoto bloqueou o golpe. Os dois desapareceram e começaram uma sequência rápida de chutes e socos. O namek conseguiu desferir um soco e acertar o rosto dele. Mas Gohan revidou, esquivando-se de outro soco e acertando um poderoso chute. Eles se afastaram, reuniram energia e lançaram seus ataques: Piccolo, o Makankosappou, e Gohan, o Kamehameha. As duas técnicas se chocaram e provocaram uma forte explosão. Logo depois, eles aterrissaram. O treino estava sendo longo.

- Senhor Piccolo, você acha que estou ficando mais forte?

- Se comparar com a época em que você era um bebê chorão, sim... Comparado com os outros, não...

- Como assim?

- Com o passar do tempo, você evoluiu não só no poder de luta, mas também no seu jeito de ser. Se antes era um moleque que vivia fugindo de tudo e pedindo socorro para o pai, hoje você é um garoto mais maduro e mais decidido... Em outras palavras, você acredita em sua própria capacidade.

Eles se sentaram numa das grandes rochas que resistiram à sessão de treinos. Passaram o dia todo treinando, após o horário de estudos de Gohan.

- Senhor Piccolo, será que um dia eu posso ser forte como o meu pai?

- Talvez, sim... Mas deve levar um bom tempo para chegar a tanto. Pra isso, é preciso treinar muito.

- Sim, eu sei...

- Se você continuar nesse ritmo, pode chegar a ser um Super Saiyajin...

- Super Saiyajin?

- Sim, Gohan. Isso pode acontecer antes do que se imagina...

Será que ele poderia chegar a tal nível? E "Antes do que se imagina"? Teria tanto potencial assim? Gohan, atônito, se interrogava ante as palavras de seu mestre.

Piccolo, por seu turno, fez uma breve reflexão. Comparou o poder de luta de Goku, ao enfrentá-lo pela primeira vez, com o atual poder de luta de Gohan. Percebeu que o garoto de dez anos de idade tinha um poder ligeiramente superior ao do seu pai, quando este estava com dezoito anos. Até mesmo o próprio Goku percebia o grande potencial que o filho possuía.

O namek sabia desse potencial, e que seu pupilo só o revelava em casos extremos. O verdadeiro poder de Gohan só explodia num momento de grande pressão e fúria. Era preciso fazê-lo controlar esse poder e usá-lo direito a seu favor.

"_... Quero ser tão forte como ele foi!"_

De certa forma, Piccolo, há seis meses, passou a ser um verdadeiro tutor de Gohan, após a morte de Goku. Teria que treiná-lo, para que ele conseguisse o que queria: seguir os passos do pai. O garoto era mais que um discípulo. Era seu amigo, mais do que isso, era quase como um filho. Deu um sorriso. Son Goku tinha deixado um legado e tanto para o garoto: a missão de proteger a Terra, como ele havia feito por inúmeras vezes. Ele confiava na potencialidade de seu filho.

Mas esse momento de reflexão acabou interrompido pela chegada de alguém. Era Kulilin, que chegava às pressas.

- Piccolo, eu preciso falar com você!

O namek pareceu não gostar da interrupção. Mas não ignorou o carequinha, que parecia bastante preocupado.

- O que houve, Kulilin?

- É sobre o Yamcha... Parece que o ki dele está enfraquecendo...

Piccolo e Gohan procuraram detectá-lo, até que o descobriram.

- O que aconteceu com ele? – o garoto perguntou.

- Parece que ele foi investigar algo sobre os dois adolescentes que estão atacando numa cidade que fica numa ilha, perto da Capital do Sul. Alguma coisa sobre a Força Red Ribbon...

- Força Red Ribbon?

- Já ouvi falar. – disse Piccolo. – Foi destruída pelo Goku, quando era um garoto...

- É essa mesmo. – disse Kulilin. – O Yamcha disse que podem estar procurando o Goku pra se vingarem dele.

- E por que veio me procurar?

- Porque eles parecem ser bem fortes... E sabem-se lá quantos inocentes estão morrendo nas mãos desses sujeitos...?! Nós precisamos nos unir pra enfrentá-los! O Yamcha deve estar enfrentando eles neste exato momento!


	5. Tragédia em quatro atos 1º Ato

_**Tragédia em quatro atos**_

_**1º Ato: Os primeiros guerreiros assassinados**_

- Estamos perto! – Kulilin avisou.

Ele aterrissou, acompanhado de Gohan e Piccolo. O ponto da cidade em que eles desceram dava-lhes uma visão bastante detalhada da onda de destruição que havia passado por ali. Sentiram que o ki de Yamcha estava fraco, mas não estava só. Além do ki dele, foram detectadas outras duas presenças. Reconheceram como sendo de Tenshinhan e Chaos. O trio se guiou pelos três kis e chegou até onde eles estavam, cara a cara com os dois jovens misteriosos.

Yamcha estava bem esgotado e ferido. Estava lutando contra eles. Seu adversário era o rapaz de cabelos compridos. Ele não havia sofrido nenhum dano decorrente dos golpes do guerreiro Z.

- O que foi? Já cansou? – o rapaz perguntou.

- O que vocês querem aqui? – Tenshinhan perguntou.

- Apenas nos divertir em nossa "caçada".

- "Caçada" a quem? – Piccolo perguntou.

- Son Goku. Conhece ele?

O namek não respondeu. Deu apenas um sorriso irônico. Assim permaneceu por alguns segundos. Até que respondeu:

- Vocês chegaram tarde.

- Como assim?

- Ele está morto! – disse uma outra voz, que parecia triunfante.

Os guerreiros olharam para o local de onde veio a voz e um grande ki. Avistaram o recém-chegado. Era Vegeta, que estava bastante confiante. Os jovens não disseram nada.

- Ah, me desculpem... – ele continuou sarcasticamente. – Eu estraguei a surpresa de vocês...

- O que você veio fazer aqui, Vegeta? – Yamcha perguntou, com um ar de reprovação.

- Matar a minha curiosidade! – o saiyajin continuava com a sua ironia. – Não tenho esse direito?

Yamcha ficou irritado com a prepotência dele:

- Escuta aqui! Já não basta ter me matado com aqueles homens-planta, ter me humilhado e, ainda por cima, ter ficado com a minha namorada, agora você quer se intrometer em uma coisa que não é da sua conta? Só porque você é mais forte do que a gente, não significa que tem o direito de vir aqui nos avacalhar, entendeu?

- Você acha que é forte? Veja bem como você está... Não consegue nem ferir esse fedelho que é o seu adversário!

- Olha aqui, Vegeta! Se Goku estivesse vivo... Se ele estivesse vivo, ele arrebentaria a sua cara e todo o resto!

- Vocês dependem demais dos outros... Isso é sinal de que não passam de um bando de guerreiros fracos e inúteis! O verdadeiro poder de um guerreiro está na capacidade de lutar sem a ajuda de outros. Por isso... – sorriu, prepotente. – EU sou o guerreiro mais poderoso de todos!

Deu uma pausa. Dirigiu um olhar de desprezo para Yamcha. Este lhe devolveu o mesmo olhar.

- Se Goku ainda estivesse aqui, você não teria coragem de dizer essas bobagens... Você seria humilhado de novo por ele...

Vegeta deu uma gargalhada sarcástica. Em seguida, disse:

- Não me faça rir, verme! Deixe de ser saudosista e encare os fatos... Kakarotto está morto! Faz exatos seis meses que ele morreu! KAKAROTTO... ESTÁ... MORTO...!!! – disse bem devagar, como se Yamcha não entendesse. – QUER QUE EU REPITA? KAKAROTTO... ESTÁ... MORTO...!!!

Fez questão de repetir essa frase em alto e bom som. O outro só conseguiu olhá-lo com muita raiva e ranger os dentes.

- Vão continuar com o papo furado, ou vão lutar? – disse a garota loira. – Se Goku está morto, então temos que arranjar outra diversão, não concorda, Nº 17?

- Tem razão, Nº 18. – respondeu o companheiro. – A gente pode se divertir enfrentando eles!

- Escutem... – Tenshinhan interveio. – Afinal de contas, quem são vocês e o que queriam com o Goku?

- Puxa, que falta de educação a nossa! – disse, zombeteiro, Nº 17. – Permitam-nos apresentar... Eu sou o Androide Nº 17, e esta é a minha irmã, a Androide Nº 18.

- Somos androides criados pelo Dr. Maki Gero, com o objetivo de destruir Son Goku. – disse Nº 18. – Vingaríamos a destruição da Força Red Ribbon, que levou o nosso criador à decadência.

- Mas fizemos parar de sofrer tanto por isso. – prosseguiu o jovem. – Ele era tão obcecado, que tivemos que dar um fim nele para podermos cumprir o nosso objetivo com mais calma.

- Vocês mataram o seu próprio criador? – Piccolo perguntou.

- Exato. – respondeu Nº 17.

Foi o suficiente para deixar os guerreiros Z em alerta. Esses seres eram perigosos assassinos.

- É por isso que não sentimos o ki de nenhum deles... Eles são androides... – Kulilin comentou.

Nº 17 partiu pra cima de Yamcha, a fim de disparar um raio. Mas Tenshinhan entrou no meio e impediu o ataque. O androide acabou desaparecendo e reaparecendo por trás, dando-lhe um potente chute na nuca, o que fez com que ele caísse desacordado.

- Tenshin!!! – Chaos gritou, aterrorizado.

Yamcha também ficou apavorado com o que havia visto. O ki de Tenshinhan acabou desaparecendo, o golpe que recebeu acabou sendo letal.

- Ele... morreu...?!

Chaos foi até onde o amigo estava jogado. Descobriu que o pescoço dele tinha sido quebrado, tamanha a violência do golpe. Tenshinhan estava morto.

Gohan testemunhou tudo e queria partir pra cima. Mas Piccolo sinalizou para que ele não fizesse isso.

"Droga! Eles são mais perigosos do que eu pensava!", Yamcha pensou. "E agora?!"

Nem deu tempo de pensar. Nº 17 apareceu do nada e pôs a mão na barriga de Chaos, que sequer pôde reagir. O androide disparou um raio contra ele e, literalmente, o pulverizou.

Foi uma cena assustadora. Os demais puderam agir apenas como espectadores.

"Esse cara... Esse cara acabou com dois de uma só vez!", Yamcha pensou, impressionado.

"Que crueldade!", pensou Gohan, atônito.

"Eu os subestimei!", Piccolo estava surpreso. "Eles são mais fortes do que eu pensava!"

- 17! Eu pensei que queria se divertir com eles! – disse Nº 18.

- Mas eu estou me divertindo!

- Se continuar desse jeito, não vai sobrar ninguém pra me divertir!

- Ora, 18, tem tanto fracote aí pelo mundo pra você matar...

- Ah, 17, deixe de ser egoísta...

- Está bem... Vou me divertir, terminando de matar aquele ali! – apontou para Yamcha. – Eu posso te deixar os outros quatro...

Nisso, ele foi ao ataque contra Yamcha. O guerreiro Z se esquivou do soco que poderia levar, mas não escapou de uma pancada nas costas e caiu de bruços. Nº 17 foi atacá-lo outra vez, mas Kulilin entrou na frente e surpreendeu o andróide com um chute. Este se desviou rapidamente e reagiu, acertando-lhe um soco.

- Não se intrometa! – Nº 17 disse. – Ou você quer morrer logo?

Aproveitando o momento de distração, Yamcha disparou um Kamehameha contra o androide. Este desviou o ataque, que atingiu um arranha-céu ao longe. Kulilin tentou surpreender, tentando atingi-lo com o Kienzan, mas não deu certo, Nº 17 se esquivou da técnica.

- Droga...! – exclamou o carequinha. – Ele... É muito rápido...

Kulilin foi surpreendido por um forte golpe aplicado pelo androide e caiu desacordado.

- Kulilin!!!

Era a voz de Gohan, que correu para acudir Kulilin. Retirou-o imediatamente de lá, levando-o até um local mais afastado. Nº 18 ameaçou disparar contra os dois, mas Piccolo entrou na frente dela. No entanto, Nº 17 foi pra cima de Yamcha e não deu chance de defesa a ele. Deu-lhe uma grande surra, com vários golpes que o deixaram gravemente ferido e sem condições de se livrar do androide. Nisso, ele deu um forte soco em Yamcha, um soco que lhe atravessou o peito. O guerreiro caiu pesadamente no chão, já sem vida.

Gohan via tudo e se enfurecia. Seu ki aumentava cada vez mais. Não estava suportando ver o show de horrores promovido pelos androides, principalmente contra os seus amigos. Uma aura dourada começava a envolver o garoto e seus olhos começavam a ganhar uma coloração verde. Piccolo notou o repentino aumento de energia do pupilo e ficou surpreso.

"_Vou proteger a mamãe, como ele fez... Quero ser tão forte como ele foi!"_

Gohan queria seguir os passos do pai e estava determinado a cumprir esse objetivo. Estava disposto a herdar o legado deixado por seu pai. Desde então, treinava com mais afinco. Piccolo notava no garoto essa determinação.

"_Senhor Piccolo, será que um dia eu posso ser forte como o meu pai?"_

"_Talvez, sim... Mas deve levar um bom tempo para chegar a tanto. Pra isso, é preciso treinar muito."_

"_Sim, eu sei..."_

"_Se você continuar nesse ritmo, pode chegar a ser um Super Saiyajin..."_

"_Super Saiyajin?"_

"_Sim, Gohan. Isso pode acontecer antes do que se imagina..."_

Fitou o garoto e viu no seu olhar a fúria de alguém que não suportava ver as crueldades que eram feitas contra quem estava indefeso. O mesmo olhar que Goku revelava nas mesmas situações.

Piccolo sentiu que Gohan estava prestes a deixar a sua raiva explodir. E, pelo aumento brusco de energia dele, poderia se transformar em um Super Saiyajin a qualquer momento. Podia ser apenas uma questão de tempo.


	6. Tragédia em quatro atos 2º Ato

_**Tragédia em quatro atos**_

_**2º Ato: Guerreiros em desvantagem**_

- Agora restam só três! – Nº 17 disse, comemorando. – Quem vai ser a próxima vítima?

- 17, até agora eles ainda não lutaram!

- É verdade, 18... Você pode enfrentar os três...

- Não, você pode ficar com um dos outros dois... É melhor do que ficar assistindo...

- Valeu! Eu ficaria entediado, se não lutasse...

- E então? – a loirinha perguntou. – Qual você vai escolher pra enfrentar?

Nº 17 olhou para Gohan e Vegeta. Pensou por uns instantes e decidiu:

- É esse!

O andróide havia apontado para Vegeta. Este se mostrou confiante.

- Escuta, boneco de lata! Não pense que eu sou igual aos outros... Não sou como eles, muito pelo contrário... Sou o guerreiro mais poderoso que existe!

- Vejo que você adora contar vantagem... – Nº 17 ironizou. – Vamos ver do que você é capaz. Será que é tão forte como diz?

O saiyajin continuava confiante e até um tanto arrogante. Tinha uma carta na manga. Olhou para o seu adversário. Concentrou-se. Pôs-se em posição de combate. Fechou os punhos com força. Seu ki começou a aumentar. A cada segundo seu poder de luta aumentava em uma velocidade impressionante. Uma aura dourada o envolvia. Os olhos negros passaram a ser verdes e, numa explosão de energia, o cabelo passou a ser loiro. Era a forma Super Saiyajin.

- Pra que chamar tanta atenção? – o androide perguntou, nada surpreso com a transformação de Vegeta. – A sua mudança de aparência não me impressiona!

- Não me subestime, verme! Você ainda não viu nada!

Piccolo ficou estarrecido. "Não pode ser! Até esse desgraçado do Vegeta consegue se transformar em Super Saiyajin!"

Gohan deixou a sua energia voltar ao nível normal, ao sentir o poderoso ki do saiyajin. Era uma energia monstruosa e assustadora. Era como a energia que seu pai tinha, quando se transformava. Era algo incrível.

Kulilin apareceu, perto do garoto. Havia recobrado a consciência naquele exato momento. Estava abismado com o que tinha acabado de ver.

- Como... Como ele conseguiu?! – perguntou. – Não é preciso ter um coração calmo e puro pra se tornar um Super Saiyajin?! Não é isso que reza a lenda?!

Vegeta olhou para o trio e deu um sorriso sarcástico e, ao mesmo tempo, altivo. Parecia se deliciar com o choque deles.

- Sim... Um coração calmo e puro... Só que, no meu caso, é pura maldade...

O saiyajin olhou novamente para Piccolo, Kulilin e Gohan. Eles continuavam surpresos. Ele prosseguiu:

- Sempre desejei, no fundo do meu coração, me tornar um guerreiro poderoso... Treinei muito, sem parar, para alcançar a minha maior ambição... Ser o saiyajin mais forte do universo. Um dia, percebi que eu cheguei ao meu limite... Fiquei tão furioso comigo mesmo, que acabei despertando... o Super Saiyajin!

Era o discurso mais presunçoso que o trio já havia ouvido... E olha que eles já ouviram muitas bravatas... Eles passaram a olhá-lo de uma forma meio cética. Vegeta não se importou com isso. Pelo contrário, ele continuava cada vez mais orgulhoso, seu ego estava cada vez mais inflado.

- Não pude conter a minha emoção... Finalmente, chegou a hora de superar Kakarotto e voltar ao meu lugar de direito... Ao meu trono de príncipe dos saiyajins...!

- Deixe de conversa fiada e vamos lutar! – disse Nº 17. – Me mostre todo esse poder de que tanto fala!

- Com muito prazer!

- Ele parece ser um sujeito insuportável! – disse Nº 18. – Não sei como vocês aguentam!

Piccolo lembrou-se de que ela era a sua adversária. Pôs-se em guarda. Não podia deixar brecha para um possível ataque da androide.

Como previsto pelo namek, ela saiu ao ataque. Piccolo bloqueou todos os golpes que ela aplicava de forma direta. Depois disso, foi pra cima dela e deu uma sequência de chutes, todos também bloqueados. Não estava satisfeito. Ela havia bloqueado com a maior facilidade.

"Acho que eu sei o que está acontecendo.", pensou. Nisso, tirou a capa e o turbante e os jogou no chão. Sacudiu os ombros e se alongou. Tirar todo aquele peso lhe deu uma sensação de alívio. Em seguida, foi mais uma vez ao ataque, agora com muito mais velocidade. Desapareceu e reapareceu por trás, visando um golpe certeiro na nuca da garota. Acabou golpeando o ar, ela havia desaparecido.

Onde ela foi parar? Procurou a presença dela, mas não a encontrava em lugar algum. De repente, reapareceu às suas costas.

- Procurando por mim? – perguntou.

Nº 18 simplesmente acertou uma cotovelada nele, fazendo-o parar longe.

- Droga...! Não consegui... sentir o ki dela! – disse, ao recuperar-se da surpresa.

Piccolo aumentou seu ki e foi de novo pra cima dela, a toda velocidade. Conseguiu acertar um forte soco no rosto da garota. Com o impacto da pancada, ela saiu do chão. O namek aproveitou a oportunidade, desapareceu e logo reapareceu por baixo dela para dar-lhe um chute. Acertou o golpe e a mandou a mais alguns metros acima do solo. Aumentou novamente a energia e voou para alcançá-la. Situou-se por cima dela e aplicou uma pancada que a fez despencar ao chão.

Ele desceu e foi até onde estava uma cratera. Lá estava a androide caída. Instantes depois, para sua surpresa, ela se levantou. Apesar das esfoladuras e da roupa meio desgastada, ela agia como se nada tivesse acontecido.

O namekuseijin começou a ficar atônito. Mesmo tomando todos aqueles golpes, ela não sentiu praticamente nada. Ela não era um ser humano. Não mesmo...

Nº 18 olhou para um pedaço de espelho que estava jogado ali perto. Seu rosto deixou de ser inexpressivo ao olhar para sua imagem esfarrapada. Surgiu uma expressão de raiva.

- Você estragou o meu cabelo, e estragou a minha roupa!

Ela simplesmente desapareceu e reapareceu cara a cara na frente dele. Deu-lhe um potente soco na barriga, fazendo-o cair ajoelhado diante dela. Piccolo não conseguiu reagir. Nem deu tempo de se recuperar do impacto e recebeu um chute no rosto, que o jogou pra longe.

Gohan assistia a tudo e Kulilin percebia que, a cada golpe que Piccolo recebia, o ki do garoto aumentava. Ele ficava cada vez mais furioso.

"O ki de Gohan começou a aumentar de novo", pensou. "Será que... Será que ele pode chegar a se transformar em um Super Saiyajin?"

Nisso, ele passou a olhar a luta travada entre Vegeta e Nº 17. O combate parecia bem equilibrado, embora o saiyajin bloqueasse mais os golpes do que se esquivasse deles. Tanto numa luta, como noutra, Kulilin não sentia os kis dos androides. Era como se Vegeta e Piccolo estivessem lutando sozinhos.

Enquanto isso Vegeta também não tinha uma luta fácil contra Nº 17. Pelo contrário, a sua principal dificuldade era prever os movimentos do androide. Não conseguia detectar a presença dele e, quando percebia, já estava com um golpe prestes a atingi-lo, dando tempo apenas para bloquear. E quando ia golpeá-lo, desprendia muita energia, pois em boa parte das vezes ele acertava apenas o ar. Isso, quando seus golpes não eram bloqueados com antecedência. Estava em desvantagem pelo fato de seu adversário prever seus movimentos e se antecipar a eles. Mesmo na forma Super Saiyajin, tinha problemas em pensar em um "elemento-surpresa".

- Eu disse que a sua mudança de aparência não me impressionava... – Nº 17 falou. – Cadê o seu grande poder? Eu estou esperando!

Nem é preciso dizer, mas Vegeta ficou encolerizado com a provocação do androide. "O que ele pensa que é para zombar de mim dessa maneira?!", pensou.

Aumentou seu poder de luta em uma explosão de energia. Apontou uma das mãos para a direção do androide. Passou a reunir uma grande quantidade de energia na palma da mão.

- Preste atenção, monte de lata velha inútil! Ninguém, que zombe de mim, escapa sem me enfrentar... E você não vai livrar a sua cara, entendeu? Não vou deixar você e sua maldita carcaça de sucata zombar de mim novamente! É hora de conhecer minha mais nova técnica... O ATAQUE BIG BANG*!!!

Após dizer o nome de sua técnica, o saiyajin a disparou contra seu adversário, que estava a alguns metros de distância. O ataque atingiu Nº 17 e levantou uma grande nuvem de poeira no local. Confiante, Vegeta esperou a grossa nuvem de pó se dissipar. Quando a poeira abaixou, viu, indignado, que o androide continuava inteiro. Tinha se defendido de sua poderosa técnica, embora as roupas tivessem ficado um tanto esfarrapadas e ele, um pouco ferido.

"Como... Como ele conseguiu se defender do meu 'Ataque Big Bang'?!", pensou.

A luta contra os dois androides estava ficando mais complicada. Piccolo e Vegeta estavam enfrentando dois seres que enganavam pela aparência. Além disso, não conseguiam prever os movimentos deles. Passaram a ficar em desvantagem em relação a Nº 18 e Nº 17.

_* Nota: Eu preferi usar este nome pra técnica do Vegeta, porque não tenho o __mangá__. Além disso, na versão dublada do anime, esse mesmo ataque tem dois nomes: na Saga Cell, ficou como "Grande Explosão do Super Vegeta" (comprido, pomposo e presunçoso, né? _-_-')_ e na Saga Boo, ficou apenas "Ataque Big Bang". E também escolhi o segundo nome, porque é a tradução mais próxima do nome original "Big Bang Attack", que seria, ao pé da letra, "Ataque da Grande Explosão"._


	7. Tragédia em quatro atos 3º Ato

_**Tragédia em quatro atos**_

_**3º Ato: A fúria de Gohan**_

Gohan continuava nervoso e sua energia aumentava cada vez mais. O garoto tinha um mau pressentimento em relação ao que poderia acontecer a Piccolo.

Enquanto isso, o namek aos poucos se recuperava do impacto que tinha sofrido com os golpes de Nº 18. Levantou-se e sentiu o tamanho do estrago que aqueles dois golpes tão simples lhe causaram. Estava fraco, exausto e bastante ferido. Ela o havia forçado a desprender muita energia. A pior parte de tudo era que não conseguia sentir o ki da androide, pelo fato de ela ser uma máquina.

- E então? – ela perguntou. – Qual vai ser o seu próximo passo?

Ele não respondeu. Apenas andou alguns passos em volta dela, a uma distância de uns cinco metros. De repente, lançou a sua técnica – o Makankosappou – para surpreendê-la. Uma grande nuvem de poeira se levantou, mas Nº 18 saiu de dentro dela e desferiu um soco contra ele. Acabou se colidindo contra um prédio.

A androide ameaçou lançar um raio contra ele, mas não lançou.

- PARA!!!

Era o grito de Gohan que havia ecoado. Após o grito, um raio atingiu Nº 18. O garoto havia lançado a sua técnica Masenko. Entrou no meio da nuvem de poeira que tinha se formado e desferiu uma série de golpes potentes contra ela, que, apesar de bloquear algumas pancadas, acabou levando o restante delas.

No entanto, ele não contava com a velocidade de reação dela. Nº 18 disparou uma bola de energia contra o garoto e acabou por atingi-lo. Kulilin não pensou duas vezes e foi acudi-lo. Mas...

- NÃO, KULILIN!!! – Gohan gritou.

Nem deu tempo de fazer nada. Kulilin acabou por ser atravessado por dois raios e caiu perto do garoto.

- Gohan... Me desculpe... Acho que me precipitei...

- Não se intrometa na luta da Nº 18! – disse Nº 17, aproveitando uma brecha no seu confronto contra Vegeta.

- Esqueça seu amigo, pirralho! – a garota disse a Gohan. – Pense apenas em um meio de se salvar... Se é que você vai conseguir se salvar...!

Ela começou a reunir energia para pulverizá-lo. Piccolo entrou na frente e desferiu um chute bem forte contra ela, impedindo-a de ferir mais o garoto. Kulilin, apesar de gravemente ferido, se pôs na frente de Gohan para defendê-lo.

Mas Nº 18 se esquivou de Piccolo e deu o golpe de misericórdia em Kulilin. O golpe acabou sendo fatal para ele. Mas ela, não contente com o golpe, disparou um raio e o eliminou sem piedade. Gohan ficou completamente estarrecido com o que havia visto.

Só que o pior ainda estava por vir...

Estava esgotado e respirava com dificuldade. Começou a tossir sangue. À sua frente, Nº 17 estava de braços cruzados, com ar de vitorioso. Era humilhante demais para Vegeta o fato de ser derrotado tão facilmente por um mero desconhecido.

"Maldição... Por que não consigo derrotá-lo? Por que, se eu tenho o poder de um Super Saiyajin?", pensou. "Sou mais poderoso do que os amigos inúteis do Kakarotto... Não posso deixar que esse maldito androide me vença! Não vou deixar!!!"

Ainda Super Saiyajin, levantou-se, meio cambaleante. Seu adversário o fez desprender muita energia. Ainda ofegava bastante, mas conseguiu exibir seu sorriso confiante.

- Qual é a graça? – perguntou Nº 17.

- Você vai ver...

Vegeta aumentou sua energia, deixando-se envolver novamente pela aura dourada. De repente, desapareceu. Quando reapareceu, deu um soco fortíssimo no rosto do androide. Em seguida, usando uma velocidade surpreendente, acertou uma pancada nas costas dele, que parou no chão. Ele se levantou, mas Vegeta não parou por aí. Lançou uma rajada de raios contra o androide. Em seguida, entrou no meio da densa nuvem de poeira que havia se formado com o ataque e encheu Nº 17 de golpes incrivelmente potentes. Aterrissou a alguns metros de distância do androide, que ficou caído.

Estava ainda mais exausto, mas estava triunfante. Sentia que tinha finalmente vencido seu adversário. Aproximou-se dele, para se certificar de que ele estivesse morto. Disse:

- Androide desgraçado! Você me deu muito trabalho!

Apontou a mão para ele. Começou a reunir energia na palma da mão, para lançar à queima-roupa o "Ataque Big Bang" contra Nº 17. Iria transformá-lo em pó com o resto de ki que ainda tinha.

Disparou o ataque, mas o androide abriu os olhos e rapidamente se levantou. Quando seria atingido, desviou a técnica para a sua direita e foi logo ao ataque. Desferiu, de surpresa, um soco fortíssimo no rosto do saiyajin, que não conseguiu esboçar reação alguma e acabou lançado contra um grande edifício. Caiu pesadamente no chão e perdeu a transformação, voltando a ter os cabelos e os olhos negros.

Nº 17 pegou Vegeta pela gola do uniforme. O sangue escorria do canto da boca do guerreiro. Estava fraco demais para reagir. Mesmo assim, tentou apertar o braço do androide, para fazer com que ele o soltasse. Mas não adiantou. O androide deu-lhe um forte soco na barriga, fazendo-o cuspir mais sangue.

- Vou perguntar de novo... Cadê o seu grande e surpreendente poder? Vai continuar se gabando desse seu "poder"? Vamos, me mostre esse poder de que tanto você falou!

Jogou Vegeta novamente contra outro prédio e golpeou o saiyajin mais uma vez. Este caiu sentado, a cabeça pendendo para frente. O androide o pegou pelo cabelo e o ergueu a uma altura que chegasse ao seu rosto. Largou o cabelo e passou a pegá-lo pelo pescoço.

- Isso é tudo? – perguntou com sarcasmo.

O saiyajin não respondeu.

- Pelo jeito, seu poder é só esse... Você adora contar vantagem... Disse que é o guerreiro mais forte que existe... E que Goku seria superado... Mas você não passa de um verme! Não passa de um cara patético e metido, que só vive se achando... Na verdade, você só tem papo e não passa de um sujeito fracassado! Você é igual aos outros!

- Sucata ambulante... Você é um desgraçado... Sua lata velha inútil...! – Vegeta balbuciou, tentando revidar o que o androide dizia.

Nº 17 o arremessou de novo contra o mesmo edifício e lá ele deixou o saiyajin jogado e inconsciente. Em seguida, voltou a sua atenção para o combate que sua irmã travava.

Piccolo estava bem cansado e pensava numa forma de derrotá-la. Olhou para a expressão de terror, estampada no rosto de Gohan. Entendia perfeitamente o motivo de o garoto estar em choque. Olhou para Nº 18. Ela era uma adversária surpreendente, e não era qualquer adversário que conseguia intimidá-lo daquela maneira.

- Surpreso? – ela perguntou.

Ele não respondeu.

- Se eu fosse você, fugiria daqui. Se tiver amor à sua vida, é melhor ir pra bem longe.

O namek ignorou a observação da androide e foi ao ataque. Tentou golpeá-la, mas acertou apenas o ar. Já tinha perdido muito ki e também muita velocidade. Tomou distância e, como último recurso para proteger Gohan, disparou uma série de rajadas a fim de atingir a garota. Ao sumir a grande nuvem de poeira gerada pelo ataque, viu apenas os escombros. Mas Piccolo não conseguiu escapar de um forte chute no rosto, que o fez decolar do chão. Nº 18 sumiu e reapareceu acima dele, e aplicou um golpe fortíssimo que o deixou jogado no chão.

Gohan assistia, assombrado, àquele show de horrores. O namek ficou caído no chão. Nisso, Nº 18 disparou um raio contra o garoto. Seria um disparo certeiro, mas ele se esquivou por pouco. O cabelo comprido dele acabou sendo atingido. O raio passou rente à nuca, cortando o cabelo.

Ficou furioso e tentou aplicar uma sequência de golpes contra ela, que conseguiu se desfazer dele sem maiores inconvenientes. Piccolo, muito ferido, foi novamente pra cima da garota, mas ela lhe deu um golpe fulminante. Um forte soco na barriga, que quase o atravessou. Foi o suficiente para dar um fim nele.

Gohan viu toda a cena. Estava chocado com a crueldade dos androides. Eles tinham liquidado quase todos os guerreiros Z. E a mais nova vítima foi Piccolo.

- SENHOR PICCOLO!!!

Correu até onde ele estava jogado, com as lágrimas a cair dos olhos.

- Senhor Piccolo! Acorda, Senhor Piccolo! Não morra! Por favor, não morra...!

O namek não respondia. De repente, sentiu que o ki dele acabou desaparecendo. Parou de sacudi-lo. Ficou em choque. Levantou-se em meio a um silêncio sepulcral. Ouvia-se apenas o soluço do garoto. O silêncio acabou sendo rompido por um grito:

- NÃÃÃÃOOOO!!!

A terra tremeu. Uma forte ventania soprou. Vegeta acabou recobrando a consciência e sentindo um grande ki. "Esse ki...", pensou. "O filho de Kakarotto?!"

Gohan, ainda com as lágrimas a correrem dos olhos, exibia uma nova aparência. Os olhos estavam verdes e os cabelos, loiros. Era a forma Super Saiyajin.


	8. Tragédia em quatro atos Ato final

_**Tragédia em quatro atos**_

_**Ato Final: A derrota vergonhosa **_

- Você vai me pagar! – Gohan disse a Nº 18.

Estava rodeado pela aura dourada de Super Saiyajin, e as lágrimas ainda escorriam pela face do garoto. Mas, apesar das lágrimas, ele estava com o rosto expressando ódio. Ódio por ver a crueldade com que aqueles androides eliminaram os amigos de seu pai – e, por consequência, SEUS amigos. Sentiu, a alguns metros dele, um ki muito fraco, quase imperceptível. Reconheceu como sendo de Vegeta, que parecia tentar esconder sua presença dos androides.

Partiu pra cima de Nº 18 com toda a fúria que tinha. Mas ela se esquivou do soco que ele iria lhe acertar e contra-atacou com um chute muito forte. O garoto caiu no chão, a alguns passos de distância. Recuperou-se do golpe e a atacou novamente. Dessa vez, conseguiu acertar um soco, mas ela acabou por bloqueá-lo.

"Ela é muito forte!", pensou. "Mas não consigo sentir nenhum ki... Como posso derrotar ela?"

Como conseguiria derrotar um adversário, sem detectar sua presença, sem poder prever seus movimentos? Não sabia, mas fazia ideia da dificuldade que os outros guerreiros Z tinham em enfrentar os androides. Teria que se virar pra conseguir superar seus adversários.

Concentrou-se e reuniu energia suficiente para executar o Kamehameha. Disparou a técnica contra Nº 18, mas Nº 17 entrou na frente dela e simplesmente desviou o ataque para um monte de escombros.

"Ele desviou meu Kamehameha! E agora?"

Logo ele ouviu um som de alguém voando e sentiu uma ventania. Olhou para o lado e percebeu que Nº 18 voava na direção em que estava o ki de Vegeta. Gohan não pensou duas vezes e voou para alcançá-la e, se possível, ultrapassá-la. Aumentou o ki e conseguiu passar por ela e chegar até onde o saiyajin estava jogado.

Ele tentava se levantar, mas o corpo não lhe obedecia. Não tinha forças para quase nada. De repente, sentiu a presença de Gohan e percebeu que o garoto estava bem na sua frente.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou.

Gohan não respondeu. Acumulou energia e criou um escudo de energia, que abrigava os dois. Nº 18 disparou um raio, mas não atravessou a proteção. Nº 17 disparou uma rajada, mas também não teve sucesso. O garoto se esforçava para que o escudo não se rompesse. Um descuido poderia custar a vida deles.

Os androides, vendo que não seria um ataque qualquer que iria romper a barreira que os protegia, formaram, cada um, uma enorme bola de energia e dispararam contra eles. O ataque provocou uma grande explosão, que acabou varrendo do mapa o local onde estavam e o restante da cidade.

Escombros. Tudo o que sobrou da ilha foram apenas ruínas do que até então era uma cidade. Para qualquer parte que se olhasse, só se encontrava um grande cenário de destruição. A ilha havia se tornado um local sem vida, um lugar assustador. Não restava uma viva alma...

*

- _Estamos sobrevoando, neste momento, o local onde acabou de acontecer uma grande catástrofe. Agora há pouco, uma grande explosão arrasou toda a ilha, que se localiza na região da Capital do Sul. A cidade que se localizava nessa ilha foi literalmente varrida do mapa. Ao que tudo indica, não há possibilidade de existirem sobreviventes dessa tragédia colossal! Segundo informações, os tremores decorrentes dessa explosão foram sentidos em outras regiões, principalmente na Capital do Oeste e na região metropolitana..._

Bulma estava atônita. A notícia divulgada pelo noticiário da TV era assombrosa. O que tinha acontecido naquela cidade, para sumir do mapa como sumiu? A voz estarrecida do repórter que fazia a cobertura ao vivo deu-lhe a resposta:

- _Acabou de chegar para mim a informação de que a explosão de há pouco pode ter sido provocada pelos dois jovens que aterrorizavam a cidade. Fontes ainda revelam que esses jovens são projetos de um cientista que integrava a Força Red Ribbon. Eles tinham planos de dominação do mundo, o que indica que eles são remanescentes dessa organização. Agora a pergunta é: quais seriam os objetivos desses dois?_

Teve uma sensação muito ruim. O coração parecia apertar, e as mãos começaram a ficar trêmulas. Quando sentia isso, tinha certeza de que era um mau pressentimento. Sentou-se no sofá, com Trunks ainda no colo. Pegou o controle remoto e desligou a TV. Respirou fundo e pôs as ideias em ordem.

_- Aonde você vai, Vegeta?_

_- Por acaso te devo satisfações?_

_- Deve, sim, e desde que chegou à minha casa! Não se esqueça de que você mora na MINHA casa!_

_- Grande novidade! Você diz isso há três anos!_

_Bulma desistiu de discutir sobre o fato de ele viver na casa dela. Não iria dar em nada._

_- Vou até aquela cidade. – ele disse. – Quero ver de perto aqueles dois._

Foi aí que caiu a ficha. Começou a ficar ainda mais preocupada. E se aqueles dois o derrotaram? E se ele estivesse...? Não, não podia pensar assim... Afinal, ele era um saiyajin. E um saiyajin não era derrotado tão facilmente. Mas, será que ele estava onde tinha acontecido aquela explosão? A sensação ruim não parava de perturbá-la...

A campainha tocou, tirando-a do transe. Trunks adormeceu e ela o pôs no carrinho, que estava na sala. A campainha tocou novamente, com insistência.

- Já vou, já vou! – ela disse impaciente.

Correu até a porta e, antes de alcançá-la, ouviu um novo toque e um baque, como se algo caísse no chão. Abriu a porta e teve a surpresa: era Vegeta, que acabava de cair desmaiado e muito ferido. Apesar disso, segurava alguém com firmeza. Bulma percebeu que ele segurava Gohan, também bastante ferido.


	9. Entre mortos e feridos Parte 1

_**Entre mortos e feridos: **_

_**Os reflexos de uma tragédia (Parte 1)**_

- Não se preocupem... Agora eles estão fora de perigo.

Bulma e Chi Chi suspiraram de alívio ao ouvir a frase do médico. O estado de Vegeta e de Gohan quando apareceram era de se assustar. Até mesmo para duas mulheres tão acostumadas em vê-los, vez por outra, feridos e com as roupas rasgadas. Aliás, Chi Chi não fazia ideia de que o filho estava com o saiyajin. E ninguém sabia do paradeiro dos outros guerreiros Z. Só descobririam quando os dois recobrassem os sentidos.

- Eles vão demorar pra acordar? – Bulma perguntou.

- Creio que não... – o médico respondeu. – Tanto o seu marido, como o filho de sua amiga têm uma resistência fora do comum. Normalmente, uma pessoa qualquer, com tantos ferimentos, estaria à beira da morte...

Nisso, o médico saiu. Já era noite e elas foram dar uma olhada nos dois. Gohan ainda não havia acordado. Chi Chi resolveu ficar junto com o filho, em um dos quartos da casa de Bulma. No outro quarto, Vegeta já havia recobrado a consciência.

O corpo ainda doía bastante, mas a dor física não se comparava ao que sentia por ter sido derrotado por um androide. Para ele era humilhação demais. Mas, mais humilhante ainda era ter sido salvo por um garoto. E o pior: o garoto era filho de um guerreiro ralé, era filho de Kakarotto.

_- Vou perguntar de novo! O que você está fazendo aqui?_

_Gohan não respondia. Apenas estava concentrado em evitar que o escudo se rompesse e o ataque dos androides os atingisse._

_- Escuta aqui, moleque! – Vegeta insistiu. – Eu não preciso da sua ajuda e não preciso que ninguém salve a minha vida! Me deixa sair!_

_O saiyajin estava levantado, mas cambaleava muito. Apesar disso, queria que o garoto o deixasse sair. Em nome de seu orgulho saiyajin, queria enfrentar os androides de qualquer maneira. _

_- Anda logo, me deixa sair! – ele berrou._

_Gohan percebeu claramente que ele não tinha condição alguma de lutar e, além disso, os arroubos de orgulho de Vegeta não lhe davam força alguma para sequer ficar em pé._

_- VOCÊ QUER MORRER? – o garoto esbravejou. _

_O saiyajin achou que essa pergunta era uma afronta ao seu orgulho._

_- O quê?!_

_- Se quer enfrentar esses dois de novo, não pode morrer!_

_Ele não respondeu._

_- Você não se importa com a Bulma? Se você não se importa, eu me importo, assim como o meu pai se importaria...!_

_Teve que se interromper para aumentar o ki e manter o escudo. Estava suado e esgotado. Tinha suportado a primeira explosão, mas não sabia ao certo se suportaria a segunda. Mas fez mais um grande esforço, para resistir à outra explosão._

_Vegeta caiu de quatro, as pernas não suportavam nem o peso de seu corpo. Em seguida, o escudo energético de Gohan se desfez e o garoto, exausto, perdeu a transformação e desmaiou._

_A imensa nuvem de poeira levou minutos para se dissipar. Quando a poeira desapareceu, revelou a dimensão da destruição que os androides causaram. Era algo que impressionava até mesmo o frio e calculista príncipe dos saiyajins. Algo que o fazia perceber que os androides eram muito superiores. Eles estavam além do que se podia imaginar. _

_O vento soprou, dando um uivo melancólico e medonho em meio a um lugar desolado. Conseguiu se levantar e pegou Gohan. Começou a flutuar e viu, do alto, o tamanho real da devastação à qual havia sobrevivido. Só restavam escombros do local, totalmente destroçado pelos ataques dos androides. Até os corpos dos guerreiros Z desapareceram com a explosão._

_Estava enfraquecendo de novo, e o seu corpo doía muito. Tinha recuperado apenas uma parte muito pequena de sua energia. Calculou que ela poderia ser suficiente para voar até a sua casa. Mas não tinha certeza se conseguiria chegar lá, pois carregava um peso extra, além do seu próprio corpo._

_Antes de se pôr a caminho, olhou mais uma vez para o cenário de destruição que passou a existir. Talvez nem mesmo Kakarotto sobrevivesse, se aquela doença não o tivesse matado antes._

"Androides desgraçados!", pensou.

A derrota havia sido humilhante. Vegeta tinha subestimado Nº 17 e Nº 18. Achava que o fato de os demais terem morrido nas mãos deles era por serem fracos. Pensava que seria fácil vencê-los, só por ser um Super Saiyajin. Estava enganado.

Redondamente enganado.

E o pior de tudo era ter seu orgulho gravemente ferido. Não só por ter levado uma surra do Androide Nº 17. O que o deixava ainda mais aborrecido era o fato de ter sido salvo por Gohan... Filho de um soldado de classe baixa... Kakarotto.

"Ainda depois de morto, você me persegue?"

Fechou os olhos e apertou o lençol com força, ignorando a dor que sentia nas mãos. Em sua mente, aparecia a imagem sorridente de Goku. Em seguida, surgiu a imagem de Gohan. A semelhança entre pai e filho ia além da semelhança física. Estava também no jeito de ser.

"Por quê?!"

Recordou-se do momento em que Gohan criou aquela proteção, quando Nº 18 estava prestes a atacá-lo. O garoto havia se arriscado para salvar a sua vida. Naquela hora, seu orgulho já estava bastante ferido com a surra que havia tomado. Não queria que ele levasse outro duro golpe.

"_- Escuta aqui, moleque! Eu não preciso da sua ajuda e não preciso que ninguém salve a minha vida! Me deixa sair!"_

Não queria a ajuda de ninguém. Achava-se muito forte:

"_- Vocês dependem demais dos outros... Isso é sinal de que não passam de um bando de guerreiros fracos e inúteis! O verdadeiro poder de um guerreiro está na capacidade de lutar sem a ajuda de outros. Por isso... – sorriu, prepotente. – EU sou o guerreiro mais poderoso de todos!"_

Achava que era forte. Pensava que o fato de ser um Super Saiyajin o fazia ficar imune a qualquer tipo de vexame.

Que ilusão...

"_- Me mostre todo esse poder de que tanto fala!"_

"_- Cadê o seu grande poder? Eu estou esperando!"_

"_- Vou perguntar de novo... Cadê o seu grande e surpreendente poder? Vai continuar se gabando desse seu 'poder'? Vamos, me mostre esse poder de que tanto você falou!"_

"_- Pelo jeito, seu poder é só esse... Você adora contar vantagem... Disse que é o guerreiro mais forte que existe... E que Goku seria superado... Mas você não passa de um verme! Não passa de um cara patético e metido, que só vive se achando... Na verdade, você só tem papo e não passa de um sujeito fracassado! Você é igual aos outros!"_

Sentia-se humilhado ao se lembrar das palavras debochadas de Nº 17. Se os outros guerreiros Z tivessem sobrevivido, ele seria motivo de piada. O imponente príncipe dos saiyajins, todo cheio de pompa antes de enfrentar o androide, tinha se tornado um sujeito medíocre e fracassado que tinha passado por um enorme vexame. E, ainda por cima, teve de ser salvo por um moleque...

"_- Anda logo, me deixa sair!"_

"_- VOCÊ QUER MORRER?" – o garoto esbravejou. _

"_- O quê?!"_

"_- Se quer enfrentar esses dois de novo, não pode morrer!"_

Ser salvo por um fedelho... E pela segunda vez! Isso era degradante!

"Por quê? Por que você sempre me persegue, Kakarotto?"

Vegeta percebia que, apesar de morto, Goku estava sempre por perto. Estava presente em Gohan.

Veio à sua mente a imagem dos androides 17 e 18. Estes lhe despertavam mais raiva ainda e lhe despertavam um desejo. O desejo de vingança.

Vingança. Agora era tudo o que queria, já que a sua vida não fazia mais tanto sentido. A sua razão de viver – a revanche com Goku – estava tão morta quanto seu arquirrival. A revanche jamais aconteceria. O jeito era se contentar em treinar para ir à forra contra Nº 17.


	10. Entre mortos e feridos Parte 2

_**Entre mortos e feridos: **_

_**Os reflexos de uma tragédia (Parte 2)**_

- Mamãe...? Onde... Onde estou...?

Gohan acordou, ainda um pouco atordoado. Viu o rosto de Chi Chi abrir um sorriso. Ela o abraçou com força:

- Gohan!!! Ainda bem que acordou!!!

- Ai, mãe...! Tá doendo!

Chi Chi soltou o garoto e pediu desculpas. Ele nem respondeu. O seu rosto estava bem tristonho.

- O que houve, Gohan?

Silêncio. Ela insistiu:

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ele engoliu em seco. Ainda estavam vivas na memória as cenas escabrosas que havia presenciado. Em seis meses, havia perdido seu pai e seus amigos, dentre eles, Piccolo e Kulilin. Começou a fazer cara de choro, mas tentou suportar toda aquela dor – a do corpo e a da perda. Só que não aguentou e desabou. Chi Chi o abraçou ternamente, como toda mãe faz com um filho. Vê-lo chorar daquela maneira cortava-lhe o coração.

- Não se preocupe Gohan... – ela disse. – Eu estou aqui.

- Já vi que você continua um bebê chorão!

- Como se atreve a dizer isso ao meu filho?! Sai já daqui, Vegeta! – Chi Chi disse furiosa.

Vegeta a ignorou. Estava escorado no umbral da porta, apesar de não estar recuperado. Ainda estava fraco. Prosseguiu:

- Você teve muita sorte em se tornar um Super Saiyajin... Se não fosse por isso, teria o mesmo fim que os amigos inúteis de Kakarotto!

- O que quer dizer com isso? – a morena agora estava curiosa.

- Eles viraram pó! – o saiyajin disse.

- Você não deveria estar aqui, Vegeta! – Bulma apareceu com cara de bronca.

- Não enche!

Uma discussão poderia começar naquele momento, mas Chi Chi perguntou, entre os soluços do filho:

- Você estava com o Gohan?

- Sim. – o guerreiro respondeu.

- Como ele foi parar na cidade onde estava acontecendo toda aquela confusão? – foi a vez de Bulma perguntar.

Vegeta se sentia num interrogatório. Começou a suar. Ainda não tinha recuperado muita energia para se manter muito tempo em pé.

- Ele estava com o namek e o nanico. Cheguei depois.

- E o que aconteceu com os amigos do Goku? – a morena inquiriu.

- Foram mortos pelos androides.

As duas mulheres ficaram perplexas. A cientista perguntou:

- Todos?!

O saiyajin simplesmente sinalizou que sim, balançando a cabeça.

"Pobre Gohan...", Bulma pensou, ao vê-lo chorando sem parar. "Era tão apegado ao Piccolo..."

- Ele só escapou porque se transformou em Super Saiyajin. Mas continua sendo um moleque mimado!

- O quê?! – Gohan ficou bravo com o que Vegeta havia dito.

- O que você ouviu, pirralho! Você é um moleque mimado! Não passa de um bebê chorão!

O garoto se enfureceu ante a prepotência do príncipe saiyajin. Levantou-se e o encarou:

- Acho que sei por que o Yamcha e os outros te odiavam. Parece que você não tem coração...

- Tenho, sim... Mas não tenho esses sentimentos idiotas! Não sou bonachão como esses terráqueos ridículos! Não preciso desses sentimentos ridículos de amor e bondade para ser um grande guerreiro! Isso é apenas para os seres fracos, que pensam que todo mundo pode ser bonzinho! E isso também inclui aquele retardado do seu pai, que não passava de um sujeito débil mental, sempre com um sorriso estúpido naquela cara de bobo alegre!

- NÃO FALA ASSIM DO MEU PAI!!! – o garoto se enfureceu.

Gohan partiu pra cima de Vegeta. Não deixaria que ele esculachasse o pai daquela maneira. Estava com um soco armado, pronto para acertar no saiyajin. O garoto acertou o golpe na barriga dele, mas ao mesmo tempo em que o havia atingido, acabou levando uma pancada semelhante. Os dois caíram com o impacto dos golpes. Gohan desmaiou, ao passo que Vegeta cuspia sangue.

O príncipe saiyajin, mesmo se contorcendo de dor por causa do golpe, ficou surpreso com a força do soco de Gohan:

"Esse golpe... Esse golpe... Como ele conseguiu usar tanta força...?"

Tentou se levantar, mas ficou apenas sentado, recuperando o fôlego enquanto limpava o sangue que estava na boca.

"Moleque... Você tem muita sorte, pirralho...!"

Bulma queria ajudá-lo, mas Vegeta, furioso, se desvencilhou dela:

- Me deixa em paz!

Nisso, ficou em pé e saiu, a passos cambaleantes. Não se deixaria ser ajudado por uma mulher, muito menos na frente dos outros. Já tinha sido humilhado o suficiente naquele dia.

*

- Como você pode fazer isso com o Gohan? – Bulma perguntou. – Esqueceu que ele é apenas uma criança? Ele é apenas uma criança, não pode tratá-lo como se fosse um adulto. Não pode jogar nele a rivalidade que você tinha com o Goku, ele é apenas um garoto! O seu rival era Goku! A sua maldita revanche era com o Goku! Você odeia apenas o Goku, mas o Goku está morto! Ele está morto há seis meses! A culpa não é do Gohan! O Gohan é apenas uma criança!

Vegeta não respondeu. Parecia não dar atenção ao sermão de Bulma. Era como se estivesse com a mente em outro lugar.

- Você está prestando atenção em mim, Vegeta?

- E daí que o filho de Kakarotto seja apenas uma criança? – ele questionou aborrecido. – E daí?!

- E daí que o Gohan perdeu pessoas que eram importantes pra ele! Será que você nunca foi criança?

Ele não disse nada. Ela prosseguiu:

- Você me disse uma vez que o seu planeta foi destruído quando você era um garoto. Não sentiu a perda de alguém que era importante pra você?

Seu olhar se tornou distante. Parecia estar em algum canto de seu passado.

_- Ainda bem que consegui contatá-lo, príncipe Vegeta! Mas, infelizmente, a notícia que tenho para lhe contar é bastante ruim... – era a voz de Freeza, ouvida através do rastreador. – É algo muito lamentável..._

_- Vê se desembucha! – uma voz de garoto interrompeu. – Não tenho tempo a perder, estou no meio da missão!_

_Tinha apenas cinco anos de idade, mas já era um prodígio. Era o orgulho de sua raça e estava na sua primeira missão, num planeta distante de seu planeta natal. Estava entediado com o treinamento monótono a que até então estava sendo submetido e pediu a Freeza para fazer uma missão de verdade. Dito e feito. Lá estava, cumprindo uma missão de verdade, apesar da pouca idade. Era mais forte do que muito saiyajin adulto da elite._

_Claro, era o príncipe..._

_- Está bem. – Freeza disse. – Infelizmente, um meteorito se chocou contra o planeta Vegeta, e o destruiu, com todos os saiyajins... E seu pai, o rei, também acabou morrendo nessa catástrofe... Eu lamento profundamente e me compadeço de sua dor..._

_Passaram-se alguns instantes de silêncio. Nisso, Vegeta disse:_

_- Isso é tudo?_

_A outra voz, um pouco espantada, confirmou:_

_- Sim, é tudo... Nappa e Raditz também já sabem do ocorrido..._

_Desligou o rastreador, ainda com sua aparente indiferença. Mas logo abaixou a cabeça. Não iria suportar sustentar aquela impassibilidade por muito tempo e resolveu se distanciar. O rastreador emitiu um alerta. Nappa e Raditz estavam se aproximando. Encontrou um local bem distante para ficar – uma mata bem fechada – e se sentou encostado numa árvore. Lá, pôde chorar à vontade a perda de alguém importante em sua vida até então – seu pai. E ninguém veria o príncipe desabar ali..._

Permaneceu calado. Isso já fazia tanto tempo... Se já era ruim sentir a perda de alguém por causa de uma catástrofe, foi ainda pior saber que a tal catástrofe havia sido provocada por um verme miserável como Freeza. A indiferença e a frieza que faziam parte de sua vida não eram mais do que mecanismos de defesa. Eram apenas barreiras que evitavam que ele demonstrasse qualquer fraqueza.

Bulma o fitou por alguns segundos. Pelo jeito, parecia que ele já havia tido alguém importante na vida. Ela o conhecia o suficiente para ler algumas coisas através apenas de seu olhar, o que acontecia por trás dos olhos negros. Percebeu que ele dava a entender que queria ficar sozinho. Assim, ela saiu e o deixou só.

*

Bulma, pondo-se a caminho do quarto de Trunks, foi interceptada por Chi Chi.

- Preciso falar com você, Bulma.

- Pois não?

- Amanhã vou levar o Gohan pra casa.

- Por quê?

- Não finge que não sabe, Bulma! – a morena ficou brava. – Eu não quero que meu filho fique aqui pra correr o risco de virar saco de pancadas daquele monstro que você pôs aqui na sua casa!

Ela ficou em silêncio. Não podia argumentar, pois, de certo modo, Chi Chi estava certa. Para ela, Vegeta era um monstro.

- Mas ele ainda não se recuperou...

- Isso não me importa! O Gohan vai embora amanhã cedo! Não quero que ele fique perto desse marginal!

- Marginal? Você diz que o Vegeta é um marginal?! – Bulma se irritou.

- Ele é um assassino, Bulma! Abra os olhos! Você está abrigando um assassino em sua casa! Está se envolvendo com um sujeito muito perigoso!

Bulma se enfureceu:

- Por que você quer se meter na minha vida particular, hein? A casa é minha e eu escolho quem pode vir aqui! Se eu quero que o Vegeta fique aqui, isto não te diz respeito!

Nisso, ela saiu pisando duro. Era desaforo demais para poder aturar ali.

*

- Andou discutindo de novo, mulher?

Bulma estava aborrecida. Não respondeu à pergunta de Vegeta. Estava com as mãos na cabeça.

- Eu estou assim por sua causa... – ela disse, com a voz embargada. – Por sua causa, eu discuti com a Chi Chi. Agora corro o risco de não ter mais nenhum amigo...

Ele não disse nada. Apenas a via bastante chateada. Por que ela sentia falta de amigos? Ele não era suficiente?

- Pra que serve um amigo? – ele perguntou, depois de um momento de silêncio. – Só pra assumir sua fraqueza? Só pra confessar que não consegue fazer nada só por sua conta? Esse é o problema de vocês, terráqueos...

- E eu não sou como uma amiga? Ou sou apenas um objeto pra continuar a sua espécie? Acho que você me vê apenas como uma coisa... Por isso, você me afasta dos outros...

Dizia isso, bastante chateada. Isso se evidenciava em seu rosto.

- Esses androides mataram todos... Será que não tem ninguém que os derrote?

Vegeta olhou novamente pra ela e voltou à realidade. Precisava se recuperar para derrotar aqueles androides que o humilharam. Mas sentia que a morte o espreitava com mais intensidade. Não sabia se resistiria a mais uma luta contra eles.


	11. Tentando juntar os cacos

_**Tentando juntar os cacos**_

Já se passaram duas semanas, desde o massacre feito pelos androides. Chi Chi e Bulma já haviam feito as pazes. Gohan se sentia isolado, não tinha amigos. Sua mãe decidiu matriculá-lo num colégio, mas não achou um local próximo de casa. Decidiu então matriculá-lo num colégio da Capital do Oeste. O garoto via nisso uma possibilidade de esquecer um pouco a tragédia que tinha presenciado e à qual havia sobrevivido. Além disso, poderia fazer alguns novos amigos.

- Chegamos, Gohan. – Bulma disse. – É aqui.

Parou o carro em frente a uma construção imponente e moderna. No letreiro, o nome do colégio: "Colégio West".

Gohan desceu e foi até o portão. Despediu-se de Bulma e entrou. "Quem sabe, ele se sente melhor fazendo novos amigos.", ela pensou.

*

- Esse é o Son Gohan, o novo colega de vocês. – disse a professora. – Pode se sentar ali, Gohan.

Ele se sentou entre um garoto de cabelos verdes e uma garota de cabelo rosa.

- Aquela é a sua mãe? – a garota perguntou.

- Não, ela não é a minha mãe.

- O que ela é? Alguma parente sua?

- Não, ela é amiga da minha mãe.

- Ah...

- Você é transferido? – o garoto de cabelo verde perguntou.

- Não, por quê?

- Porque neste colégio chegaram alguns alunos transferidos. – a menina disse.

- De onde? – Gohan ficou curioso.

- Daquela cidade que foi arrasada por duas grandes explosões... Você não viu nos noticiários?

Gohan quedou-se pensativo. Lembrou-se do momento em que estava travando o combate contra os andróides. E, principalmente, da hora em que usou o seu ki para gerar a redoma que protegeu tanto ele como Vegeta. Após as duas explosões, tudo em sua volta tinha ficado escuro e só foi acordar na casa de Bulma.

- Não, eu não vi... – ele respondeu hesitante – Só fiquei sabendo depois. Deve ter sido horrível.

- Que o diga Yakimo1!

- Quem é Yakimo?

- Ele! – a garota apontou o garoto de cabelo verde.

- Eu morava naquela cidade. – Yakimo disse.

- Mas ouvi dizer que ninguém sobreviveu! – Gohan disse.

- Na verdade, sobreviveu pouca gente. Mais ou menos umas vinte pessoas... Aqui no colégio, contando comigo, são cinco de lá. Foi muita sorte... Mas minha família não teve a mesma sorte...

Ao mencionar isso, Yakimo ficou cabisbaixo. Gohan fazia ideia de como ele se sentia.

- Ei, Yakimo! Será que vocês três podem prestar um pouco mais de atenção na matéria? – era a professora chamando a atenção. – Principalmente você e a Aisu2!

- Ah, me desculpa, Sra. Hana3. – a garota disse. – A culpa é minha, não do Yakimo!

- Está desculpada, Aisu. Agora você, Yakimo e Gohan vão prestar atenção na aula. No intervalo vocês podem conversar!

*

Tinha uma sensação estranha. Sentia o gelo percorrer-lhe a espinha, cada vez que a imagem dos androides vinha à sua mente. Mas sentia o ódio dominá-lo, quando se lembrava da humilhação que tinha sofrido nas mãos deles.

Estava em meio a um deserto, bem longe de casa. Queria se isolar de tudo e de todos, até poder sentir novamente confiança em si mesmo. Sua autoconfiança andava mal das pernas desde a derrota para aqueles "bonecos de lata". Era uma das derrotas mais vergonhosas que já havia sofrido.

Aquela sensação estranha voltou a perturbá-lo. Sentia como se sua vida estivesse perto do fim. Por quê?

Fechou os olhos e se concentrou, a fim de ignorar a tal sensação. Transformou-se em Super Saiyajin. Começou a golpear os pedregulhos da área, como se fossem seus inimigos. Em cada golpe que desferia, despejava também a sua fúria, destruindo as formações rochosas do local.

Vegeta deu uma parada. Não adiantava descontar sua raiva em rochedos. Eles não ofereciam resistência, muito menos reação.

A sensação estranha reapareceu. Afinal, o que era aquilo?

"_- Esses androides mataram todos... Será que não tem ninguém que os derrote?"_

Era a pergunta que Bulma havia feito há quinze dias, quase que chorando. Depois disso, eles pareciam distantes um do outro. Aquele massacre havia afetado os dois. Bulma parecia desanimada e ele estava perturbado. Isso apenas fazia com que eles se afastassem cada vez mais. E o resultado, Vegeta já começava a sentir: estava, depois de muito tempo, acompanhado novamente pela solidão. Isso o incomodava.

*

- Ei, pirralho! Passa o lanche!

Yakimo começou a tremer. Já fazia um mês que havia sido transferido para o Colégio West e há um mês dois valentões pegavam o lanche dele. E isso era todo santo dia.

- T-Tá aqui...

Ninguém tinha coragem de dedurar a dupla da oitava série. Kyuri4 era o filho do diretor e Paina5 era o filho da segunda família mais rica da Capital do Oeste. Eles eram temidos pelos alunos das outras séries.

- Olha só, Paina! Que tal pegarmos o lanche do outro novato? – perguntou Kyuri, apontando Gohan.

- Boa ideia, cara!

Eles abordaram Gohan.

- Ô fedelho! – disse Paina. – Passa o lanche pra cá ou eu te dou uma surra!

O garoto não se sentiu intimidado. Aliás, nem se mexeu. Mas Yakimo tremia feito vara verde.

- Dá o lanche pra ele, Gohan! – o amigo disse.

- Isso mesmo, Gohan... – Kyuri disse zombeteiro. – Faça o que o seu amigo disse! Seja bonzinho e dê o seu lanche pra gente...

- Não! – Gohan retrucou.

- Vai negar assim? Nós não aceitamos um não como resposta!

- Mas a minha resposta continua sendo não!

- Tá zoando da minha cara, é?!

- Não! Eu só quero ficar com o meu lanche!

- Você sabe com quem tá mexendo? Sou o filho do diretor deste colégio e meu amigo Paina é filho da segunda família mais rica da Capital do Oeste!

Gohan não se alterou. Mas temia ter que usar a força pra se livrar da dupla. Pensou um pouco e disse:

- E daí? Eu sou amigo dos donos da Corporação Cápsula! Quem me traz pro colégio é a Bulma, a filha do casal mais rico da cidade!

- O QUÊ?!? – os dois, surpresos, perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Yakimo e Aisu começaram a se divertir com a situação criada. Paina e Kyuri se ajoelharam diante de Gohan e começaram a reverenciá-lo.

- Por favor, perdoa a gente, e não vamos mais incomodar ninguém! – Paina implorou.

Gohan ficou surpreso e bastante constrangido. Mas era bem melhor do que ser obrigado a usar a força e chamar a atenção.

- Prometem? – perguntou.

- Sim, prometemos! – os dois disseram em uníssono.

E assim eles devolveram o lanche de Yakimo e de mais cinco vítimas.

- Nossa, pensei que você iria desafiar aqueles dois, Gohan! – disse Aisu.

- E eu pensei que você iria apanhar deles! – disse Yakimo.

Gohan deu uma risada.

- Puxa, pensei que eles iriam rir da minha cara!

- Mas é a verdade! – disse a garota.

O pequeno saiyajin riu, com a mão atrás da cabeça. No colégio, esquecia um pouco a solidão ao conviver com seus novos amigos. Estava recuperando a sua habilidade de sorrir.

*

Aterrissou no pátio de trás da casa. Estava cansado e bastante aborrecido. Entrou e foi direto à sua sala de treinamento. Trancou a porta por dentro e se sentou no chão. Respirou fundo, mas sentiu um forte calafrio.

Outra vez aquela sensação estranha.

Era como se fosse um aviso que batia sempre na mesma tecla. Pressentia o seu fim. Tinha visões horríveis de seu corpo ferido e inconsciente, jogado em meio a escombros de sua própria casa. À sua frente, estavam os androides, de braços cruzados e sorridentes.

"Malditos!", dizia mentalmente, com as mãos na cabeça. "Isso não vai acontecer! Não vou permitir que isso aconteça!"

Sentia-se atormentado pela visão. Suava muito e estava trêmulo. Seria medo? Pavor? Por que sentia isso? Não deveria ter medo, não poderia agir como um inseto covarde. Era o príncipe dos saiyajins, e ele, o príncipe, não deveria ficar borrando as calças de medo.

Pelo contrário, deveria recuperar a confiança em si mesmo. Mas não seria tão fácil, depois de levar uma surra como aquela.

"_EU sou o guerreiro mais poderoso de todos!"_

"_Sou o guerreiro mais poderoso que existe!"_

"_Eu não preciso da sua ajuda e não preciso que ninguém salve a minha vida!"_

Onde estava aquele guerreiro orgulhoso? Onde estava aquele imponente príncipe dos saiyajins? Onde estava o "grande" Vegeta? Tinha sido reduzido a um sujeito medíocre que, nos últimos dias, se via assombrado pela luta desastrosa que tivera contra os androides Nº 17 e Nº 18.

"Não posso ficar assim! Não posso agir como um verme covarde! Não sou um verme qualquer, não sou um inseto inútil!"

Levantou-se e transformou-se em Super Saiyajin. Encheu os pulmões e bradou:

- ANDROIDES MALDITOS! EU NÃO VOU PERDOAR VOCÊS POR ESSA HUMILHAÇÃO! EU SOU VEGETA, O PRÍNCIPE DOS SAIYAJINS, O GUERREIRO MAIS FORTE DO UNIVERSO!!! NÃO SOU UM COVARDE!!!

Mas, mesmo assim, se sentia sozinho. Bulma continuava distante dele. E a sensação estranha de que poderia morrer a qualquer instante havia voltado. Sentia um vazio enorme em seu coração, mas não sabia o motivo.

_1 __**Yakimo:**__ vem do japonês "yakiimo", que é o mesmo que "batata assada"._

_2 __**Aisu:**__ vem de "aisukuri-mu", que é "sorvete", em japonês._

_3 __**Hana:**__ "flor", em japonês._

_4 __**Kyuri**__: "pepino" em japonês._

_5 __**Paina**__: vem de "painappuru", que tem origem no inglês "pineapple", e em português é "abacaxi". Lê-se "Páina"._

_Obs.: Coloquei esses dois últimos nomes, porque, pra nós, "abacaxi" e "pepino" significam "encrenca". Apropriado, não?_


	12. A solidão de cada um

_**A solidão de cada um**_

Saiu da sala de gravidade um pouco mais aliviado. Mas não o suficiente para esquecer aquela sensação que o deixava arrepiado. Ainda sentia aquele vazio em seu coração. Por que essa sensação?

Foi até o banheiro e lavou o rosto, a fim de tirar a expressão de cansaço estampada na cara. Ao sair do banheiro, deu de cara com alguém um tanto indesejado: Gohan. Fechou mais a cara.

- O que quer, moleque?

- Treinar com você!

Deu um sorriso escarnecedor.

- Comigo? Por quê?

Gohan não se alterou.

- Quero enfrentar os androides!

Vegeta já ficou mais sério.

- Você é apenas um pirralho! Não pode enfrentá-los!

- Não me importo com isso... Só quero vingar a morte do Senhor Piccolo e dos outros!

- Sou eu quem vai enfrentar esses androides! Não se meta onde não é da sua conta!

- Isso é da minha conta, sim! – Gohan respondeu, já levantando a voz.

Vegeta pegou o garoto pela gola da blusa.

- Escuta aqui, fedelho! Você pode ser filho de Kakarotto, mas não é igual a ele! Você é apenas um moleque mimado e medroso, além de um grande fracote!

- Me solta! Me solta!

Gohan ficou furioso e transformou-se em Super Saiyajin. Nisso, tentou golpear o saiyajin, que bloqueou as pancadas do garoto. Vegeta reagiu e também se transformou, para desferir um soco. Nisso, o garoto acabou caído no chão e voltando ao normal.

Ele limpou a boca, de onde começava a sair sangue. Apesar do golpe, não teve medo. Encarou Vegeta com uma dose de rancor no olhar. Os dois ouviram passos. Era Bulma que se aproximava. Gohan se levantou e deu as costas ao guerreiro. Já havia dado alguns passos, quando ouviu:

- Amanhã cedo, na sala de gravidade. Não se atrase!

- Como é?

- É surdo? Amanhã, na sala de gravidade. Treinamento! Preciso repetir?

- Não. Já entendi.

Assim, o garoto saiu, encontrando-se com Bulma.

- Já vai? – ela perguntou.

- Já. A mamãe deve estar me esperando.

- Está bem. Amanhã você vem?

- Venho.

- Então, até amanhã!

- Até!

Gohan chegou à sala, pegou a bolsa e calçou os sapatos. Despediu-se de Trunks, que estava no colo da avó, e se despediu também do Sr. Briefs. Em seguida, levantou voo. Levaria alguns minutos para chegar em casa.

Enquanto voava, pensava. Por que Vegeta mudou de ideia tão de repente? Sabia o quanto ele era teimoso e inflexível. Não era qualquer coisa que o fazia mudar de ideia assim, e ainda por cima, de uma hora pra outra. Esperava, no dia seguinte, um treinamento bastante duro. Mas, será que esse treino seria tão duro quanto os treinos de Piccolo? Talvez sim, ou mais. Isso não importava. Bastava que ficasse mais forte para enfrentar aqueles androides de igual para igual.

*

Mais uma vez, no dia seguinte, cruzava o portão do colégio. E lá estavam Paina e Kyuri – agora puxa-sacos – para recebê-lo com todas as pompas, como se fossem seus mordomos. Yakimo e Aisu tentavam se segurar pra não cair na gargalhada. Mas os outros alunos riam sem a menor cerimônia. Gohan – o alvo de toda a puxação de saco – estava cada vez mais constrangido.

- É, Gohan... – disse Yakimo. – Agora temos até dois seguranças contra os outros valentões.

- Yakimo tem razão! – disse Aisu. – Acabamos saindo no lucro!

- Não sei... – Gohan falou. – Eu não acho justo...

- Que é isso, Gohan... – disse Kyuri. – Cê é um carinha legal! Merece um tratamento "vip"...

- É isso aí! – concordou Paina. – A gente tá curtindo te escoltar. O amiguinho da "gostosona"...

- "Gostosona"? – Gohan perguntou. – De quem você fala?

- Ah, da senhorita Bulma...

Uma grande gota desceu pelo rosto de Gohan. Ele disse a Paina:

- Ela é casada, e tem um filho pequeno!(-_-')

- Mais respeito com a "gostosona"... Er... Com a senhorita Bulma, Paina... – Kyuri repreendeu o amigo.

Disse ao garoto:

- Entre os carinhas da alta sociedade, ela é conhecida como a solteira bonitona mais cobiçada da cidade! Não sabia que ela havia se casado!

Gohan não se importou muito com isso. Apenas assistiu à aula e, depois, foi esperar por Bulma. Tinha que fazer isso, não podia chamar a atenção com sua habilidade de voar. Precisava agir como um garoto normal.

*

Na sala de gravidade, Vegeta golpeava adversários imaginários. Não queria ficar parado esperando por Gohan para a segunda sessão de treinos. Mas, de repente, estacou.

De novo, aquela visão!

A visão de seu corpo ferido e inerte, em meio a escombros de sua casa, parcialmente destruída. Agora notava que o céu estava encoberto por nuvens densas e escuras. Relampejava e chovia muito. Os androides estavam à sua frente, como na visão anterior, sorridentes e de braços cruzados.

Começou a suar frio. Por que a simples visão daquele par de sucatas ambulantes lhe causava isso?

"Não... Não vou continuar assim! Não posso agir desse jeito! Não posso agir como um covarde!"

Saiu dali e foi lavar o rosto. Depois de alguns litros de água na cara, voltou para esperar seu adversário de treino. Reduziu a gravidade a dez vezes o nível normal. Sentou-se no chão e fechou os olhos. Respirou fundo e se concentrou. Ficou na mesma posição por alguns minutos. Parecia que estava longe dali.

Na verdade, estava analisando mentalmente suas técnicas de ataque e defesa. Começou a analisar o que se lembrava do seu confronto contra os androides. Começou a suar novamente. Lembrar-se de um fracasso era bem difícil, mas, por teimosia, insistiu em fazê-lo.

Sentiu um ki de saiyajin. Era Gohan, que chegava naquele momento do colégio. Abriu os olhos e viu o garoto. Era hora de treinar pra valer. Tinha um adversário pra isso.

*

O horário já estava avançado. Era bem tarde da noite. Não conseguia dormir. Aquela visão o atormentara novamente. Estava sem sono.

Foi até o quarto ao lado do seu. Era lá que Trunks dormia confortavelmente no berço. Entrou sem fazer barulho, mas ouviu um gemido de criança. Era o garoto, que se espreguiçou e acordou. Atraído pelo barulho, Vegeta chegou perto do berço.

O garoto fixou os olhos azuis no pai. O saiyajin achou estranho. Geralmente, ele não podia chegar perto do filho, porque este chorava só de vê-lo. Mas, desta vez, Trunks não se assustou.

Vegeta deu as costas e já ia saindo do quarto. Mas...

- Pá-pá...

Era a voz do pequeno. Olhou pra trás e o viu, apoiado na grade do berço, todo sorridente.

- Pá-pá... – Trunks repetiu.

Ouvindo isso, a sensação de vazio em seu coração acabou por diminuir bastante. Viu o garoto bocejar e deitar de novo. Nisso, Vegeta deu novamente as costas e saiu, sem conter um sorriso. Não dava o braço a torcer, mas ficou um pouco enternecido com o filho.

Debruçou-se na grade da sacada de seu quarto. Fixou seu olhar para algum ponto à sua frente. Procurava alguma coisa pra se entreter. Não tinha um pingo de sono, apesar de estar cansado. Aquela sensação de vazio que tinha em seu coração ainda o incomodava bastante. Sentia-se isolado. Depois de alguns anos, não contava com a solidão novamente agarrada a si.

Depois de tanto tempo, não se imaginava tão solitário como antigamente...

Suspirou e abaixou a cabeça. Estava realmente cansado. Maldita visão! Tinha lhe tirado todo o sono! Estava visivelmente aborrecido. Precisava dormir, pra descansar o corpo e a mente. Qualquer guerreiro sabia disso! Mas quem disse que o sono vinha? Nem dava notícias!

Sentiu uma mão morna e delicada sobre a sua.

- Não consegue dormir, não é? – era a voz de Bulma.

Não respondeu. Como ela descobriu que estava acordado? Tinha feito o mínimo de barulho possível, mas, ainda assim, ela havia ouvido.

- Foi um pesadelo? – ela insistiu.

Nem precisava de uma resposta. Pesadelo era uma das poucas coisas que o deixava sem dormir. E que o deixava daquele jeito. Mas, desde o fracasso contra os androides, isso acontecia com mais frequência.

- Se veio pra tentar me fazer dormir, está perdendo seu tempo! – Vegeta lhe disse. – Canções ridículas de ninar e essa conversa fiada de contar carneirinhos não vão adiantar comigo!

Aquele vazio, curiosamente, começava a diminuir dentro de si. A solidão, também. Percebeu que o que lhe faltava era alguém para ficar por perto. Olhou, de esguelha, para a sua esquerda. Ela estava lá, ainda com a mão sobre a sua. De um jeito inexplicável, aquele calor da mão de Bulma o tranquilizava. Uma sensação indescritível tomava conta do saiyajin. Encarou-a, olhos nos olhos.

- Tem razão... – ela disse, já desconfiando daquele olhar. – Contar carneirinhos não deve adiantar...

Aquela sensação de vazio estava quase desaparecendo, mas ainda o perturbava muito. Até que não resistiu e, por impulso, a beijou. Era o suficiente para sumir com aquele incômodo e descobrir que sua vida já tinha encontrado outro sentido.


	13. Novo ataque!

_**Novo ataque! Os androides chegam à Capital do Oeste!**_

Outro dia comum e normal no Colégio West. Mais uma vez, Gohan chegou e foi recebido pelos puxa-sacos de plantão, Kyuri e Paina. E mais uma vez, foi escoltado encontrar Aisu e Yakimo. Não adiantava dispensar os seus "seguranças" da oitava série – eles eram grudentos como chiclete, embora bem-intencionados. Então, era aturá-los. Já estava até se acostumando.

- Pronto pra aula de Educação Física, Gohan? – Yakimo lhe perguntou.

- Sim, por quê?

- Eu soube que o novo professor é bem linha dura! – cochichou.

- É, eu ouvi falar... Mas por que ele é linha dura?

- Ouvi dizer que ele era do exército... E um dos treinadores mais durões de lá! Dizem que ele obriga os alunos a fazerem cinquenta flexões a cada erro cometido durante a aula...

Gohan não parecia nada preocupado com isso, ao contrário de Yakimo. Estava tranquilo, pois qualquer professor linha dura seria fichinha, perto de caras como Piccolo e... Vegeta. Tinha sorte em ser meio saiyajin. Se não fosse, a essa hora estaria como um trapo na sua cama...

Já no vestiário, Gohan terminava de trocar de roupa. Tirou o uniforme do colégio e pôs uma roupa mais confortável. Era o seu conjunto roxo, que sempre usava para lutar. Aquela roupa o fazia se lembrar de Piccolo – seu mestre e seu grande amigo.

- Que roupa legal, Gohan! Nunca te vi com ela! – Yakimo disse.

- Ah... É que eu praticava artes marciais...

- Deve ser bem confortável...

- Mexam-se logo, bando de molengas! – uma voz grave gritou.

Os garotos olharam pra trás e viram o professor. Grandão, fortão, com um físico de Schwarzenegger que meteria medo em qualquer um. E metia medo... Menos em Son Gohan...

- Você, de macacão roxo! – ele chamou o garoto. – Vejo que está pronto! Vá logo à quadra e espere lá os seus colegas moloides!

Ele obedeceu ao professor e saiu do vestiário. Mas, ao chegar à quadra onde seria feita a aula, ouviu uma forte explosão. Sentiu a terra tremer e viu que o prédio desabou parcialmente.

- O que...?

Ouviu mais duas explosões de mesma intensidade e foi correndo pro edifício. Mas outra parte desabou e bloqueou a entrada. Procurou pelos kis de seus amigos. Apesar de pequenos, davam para se perceber. Já não sentia os kis de Kyuri e de Paina, mas conseguiu encontrar as presenças de Yakimo e de Aisu. Boa parte dos alunos conseguiu sair do prédio.

- Gohan! – era a voz de Aisu. – Ajuda aqui!

Ela apareceu com Yakimo, que estava bastante ferido. Ele tinha escapado por pouco do desabamento do teto do vestiário masculino. Aisu não tinha sofrido ferimento algum, o vestiário feminino não fora atingido.

- Gohan... – Yakimo disse. – O teto caiu em cima de todo mundo... Ninguém mais escapou...!

- O quê? E o Kyuri e o Paina? Onde estão?

- A sala da oitava série também desabou. – Aisu respondeu. – A gente foi ver se eles estavam bem, mas...

- Mas...?

Aisu abaixou a cabeça.

- Parece que todos morreram. Encontrei o Paina e o Kyuri, mas eles tinham sido esmagados pelo teto que caiu em cima deles. Ninguém daquela sala conseguiu escapar... Foi horrível, Gohan... Foi horrível...!

- Nem mesmo o "professor-durão" conseguiu escapar! – disse Yakimo. – E eu achava que ele era muito forte...

Outra explosão estremeceu o local. O prédio do colégio terminou de desabar, fazendo mais vítimas. Gohan avistou os autores da destruição. Ficou furioso e começou a emanar uma forte ventania, o que assustou seus amigos.

- Go... Gohan...?!? – Aisu estava incrédula.

- Foram eles que destruíram a sua cidade, Yakimo! – o pequeno guerreiro disse. – Eu estava lá!

- O quê? – Yakimo perguntou.

Gohan se sentiu obrigado a revelar-lhes a verdade:

- Eu estava lá! Foram eles que mataram meus amigos! Foram eles que destruíram a cidade onde você vivia!

- E... E como você sobreviveu? Eu não te vi com os outros sobreviventes!

- Eu não era de lá! Fui com meus amigos descobrir o que estava acontecendo por lá e eles foram mortos por aqueles dois! Eu sobrevivi porque sou diferente dos outros garotos! E vou enfrentá-los pra proteger vocês!

Nisso, ele se transformou em Super Saiyajin. Aquela mudança de aparência impressionou Yakimo e Aisu.

- O... O que você é??? – a garota perguntou.

- Sou um guerreiro... – ele respondeu. – E estou disposto a proteger vocês! É melhor procurarem um lugar seguro!

Yakimo ficou abismado com o que acabou de ver.

- Você... Você voa??!

Gohan levantou voo e foi até onde estavam os androides Nº 17 e Nº 18.

- Quem diria... – Nº 17 disse. – Não pensava que a gente se veria de novo tão cedo...

O garoto fitou os dois androides com um olhar bastante penetrante. Não esquecia que foram eles os assassinos de seus amigos. E que foram eles que explodiram toda uma cidade, matando tantos inocentes. E agora, eles estavam ali e haviam acabado de matar mais gente inocente.

- Pelo jeito, você pretende estragar a nossa diversão. – disse Nº 18.

Gohan não respondeu, mas foi direto ao ataque. Foi pra cima de Nº 17, mas ele se esquivou sem dificuldade. O garoto não desistiu e foi novamente atacá-lo. Conseguiu desferir um soco potente contra o androide, mas este revidou com um chute no seu rosto. A luta ganhou um ritmo mais forte e Gohan conseguiu manter o mesmo nível de seu adversário. O impacto dos golpes provocava vários estrondos e chegava a fazer estremecer o chão.

Afastaram-se, a fim de tomarem um pouco de fôlego. Sentiu que estava mais forte. Era o resultado de um treinamento que, apesar de ter pouco tempo, era bem duro.

_- O que é isso?! – surpreso, o garoto perguntou._

_Tinha acabado de entrar na sala de gravidade, quando, ao pôr os dois pés dentro do local, sentiu que uma grande força o puxava para baixo. Surpreendido, caiu de cara no piso. Quando tentou se levantar, não conseguiu. O corpo não se desgrudava do chão nem por decreto._

_- Gravidade aumentada em dez vezes. – disse Vegeta._

_O saiyajin estava em pé, de braços cruzados como sempre. Ordenou:_

_- Levante-se, garoto!_

_Gohan bem que tentou, mas não conseguiu nem mexer o dedinho do pé._

_- Anda logo, eu não tenho tempo a perder! – Vegeta disse, inflexível._

_- Mas eu não consigo me mexer!_

_- Então não vou treinar você! É melhor do que aturar um bebê chorão perto de mim!_

_Tentou de novo. Estava difícil para se mexer, a respiração estava pesada. Como uma ação tão fácil poderia se tornar um exercício tão difícil! Concentrou-se e começou a se mover, até conseguir ficar de quatro. O esforço foi grande e o fez suar muito. Mas a gravidade o puxou novamente pra baixo e o fez meter de novo a cara no chão. _

_- Não está esperando uma ajuda minha, está? – Vegeta mostrou-se zombeteiro. – Me prove que estou errado, ou vou continuar a te chamar de "bebê chorão"!_

_Gohan se esforçava para conseguir se desgrudar do chão. Mas parecia impossível fazer isso._

_- Vamos, moleque! Deixe de moleza!_

_O garoto fez esforço novamente pra se levantar. Não adiantava, ficava ainda mais cansado. Estava se sentindo pressionado, não só por aquela força que o grudava ali no chão, mas também pelo olhar frio de Vegeta. Nisso, transformou-se em Super Saiyajin e conseguiu se levantar. A partir dali, percebeu que o treinamento não lhe daria moleza..._

- É... Parece que você ficou mais forte... – disse Nº 17. – Essa luta vai ser divertida... Mais divertida do que eu pensei!

*

Sentiu um ki poderoso movimentar-se a certa distância dali. Reconheceu como sendo de Gohan, na forma Super Saiyajin. Sim, ele estava lutando. Mas Vegeta não conseguia sentir a presença do adversário do garoto.

"São eles!", pensou. "Eles estão aqui na cidade!"

Sentiu um gelo correr pela sua espinha. Aquela sensação ruim voltou a assombrá-lo. O calafrio foi tão forte, que começou a esfregar os braços, como se estivesse fazendo muito frio. Isso, dentro de casa, num dia ensolarado.

Era a maldita visão. A visão de sua derrota. Seria de sua morte, também?

Foi se trocar. Sentiu que Gohan estava conseguindo manter a luta contra fosse lá que androide fosse. Mas, será que ele manteria por mais tempo?

De repente, o ki de Gohan começou a enfraquecer. Pelo jeito, ele estava se cansando.

Terminou de vestir seu uniforme e saiu voando. Por onde? Pela janela do quarto, mesmo. Bulma, que chegava das compras naquele momento, só conseguiu avistar o saiyajin sair voando em disparada.

Vegeta voava a toda velocidade até o local em que Gohan estava lutando. Onde o garoto estava, tinha quase certeza de que os malditos androides também estavam. Estava disposto a ir à forra pela derrota que havia sofrido, e disposto a contrariar aquela visão que tanto o atormentava.

- A minha hora de acertar as contas com vocês chegou... Androides asquerosos!


	14. Acerto de contas?

_**Acerto de contas?**_

A luta entre Gohan e Nº 17 seguia no mesmo ritmo forte. O garoto atacava o androide com tudo o que podia. E dava muito trabalho pro seu adversário, que, se não podia se esquivar, bloqueava os golpes do pequeno saiyajin. E, com essa manobra, começou a enfraquecê-lo. Até Nº 18 resolver entrar na luta e, junto com Nº 17, mandá-lo pro chão com um golpe potente.

Mas Gohan não deixaria isso tão fácil pra eles. Sumiu e, em seguida, reapareceu, trocando golpes com Nº 18. Apesar de estar em desvantagem, lutava de verdade. O que o impulsionava a lutar assim era o sentimento de vingança. Estava disposto a vingar a morte de Piccolo, Kulilin e dos outros guerreiros Z, além das pessoas inocentes que foram assassinadas sem piedade pelos androides. Yakimo e Aisu, abrigados em uma construção abandonada próxima dali, assistiam abismados a tudo o que acontecia em meio a tremores e tudo o que costumava acontecer num combate.

Nisso, um clarão acabou por ofuscar a visão dos dois. Gohan acabava de disparar um Kamehameha contra seus adversários. Mas eles se defenderam, desviando a técnica para um arranha-céus, que estava a alguns metros dali. E, claro, acabou fazendo ainda mais vítimas, o que acabou por enfurecer ainda mais o garoto. Ele foi mais uma vez ao ataque, mas foi golpeado por Nº 17 e, em seguida, por Nº 18.

Não conseguiu se recuperar da surpresa a tempo e recebeu novos golpes da dupla, que fez com que ele caísse em meio aos escombros do que, há alguns minutos, era o colégio. Já estava bastante ferido e enfraquecido, mas não estava disposto a se render. Não, depois do breve, mas duro treinamento que havia tido com Vegeta na sala de gravidade. Não iria entregar os pontos assim, de bandeja.

A luta se revelava cada vez mais injusta para Gohan. Tinha que enfrentar dois adversários ao mesmo tempo. E o pior: não conseguia prever a tempo os movimentos deles. Ainda persistia essa dificuldade que os outros guerreiros Z tiveram ao enfrentá-los. Com isso, acabou perdendo qualquer chance de surpreendê-los. Era um oponente previsível para os androides. Eles eliminaram qualquer chance de reação do garoto e aplicaram uma surra nele.

- Ele está sofrendo demais, 17! Por que não acaba com isso logo?

- Tá legal, 18! Pena que ele seja tão jovem e tenha que morrer tão cedo...

Nº 17 se preparou pra aplicar o golpe de misericórdia em Gohan, que já havia perdido a transformação e mal se mexia. Mas duas bolas de energia atrapalharam os planos da dupla e quase os atingiram. Mas, apesar disso, o androide sorriu:

- Eu devia saber... Você também se safou daquela explosão, não foi?

- Brilhante dedução, sucata ambulante! – era a voz sarcástica de Vegeta.

O saiyajin estava bem na frente de Gohan. Olhou para trás e disse:

- Parece que o treinamento deu resultado. Agora é a minha vez de mostrar o resultado comigo.

- Pode até ser... – Nº17 disse com ar desafiador. – Mas duvido que seja capaz de me derrotar...

Vegeta olhou novamente pra trás. Gohan interpretou aquele olhar como uma ordem e, com alguma dificuldade, saiu dali.

- Não quero ninguém interferindo na minha luta! – disse o saiyajin. – Agora é o meu acerto de contas!

Deu um sorriso, bastante confiante. Sentia-se preparado ou, pelo menos, queria se sentir assim. Era o momento de contrariar aquela visão que o incomodava. Transformou-se em Super Saiyajin e pôs-se em posição de combate. Os androides pareciam não se impressionar com isso. Mas Nº 17 disse:

- É, parece que você também ficou mais forte... Vamos ver quanto!

Logo depois de dizer isso, o androide partiu pra cima de Vegeta, mas não conseguiu golpeá-lo. O saiyajin tinha conseguido se esquivar. Sim, ele estava com mais velocidade. Bem mais do que antes. Diante disso, o guerreiro ganhou mais confiança para atacar Nº 17 e o surpreendeu com uma forte pancada por trás, aproveitando-se de sua velocidade mais aprimorada. O androide logo se refez do golpe tomado e reagiu, armando um soco para acertá-lo, só que o golpe acabou bloqueado na hora. O saiyajin estava segurando uma de suas mãos.

- Não me subestime, bonequinho de lata! – ele disse, enquanto sorria com sarcasmo. – Experimente me contrariar e você vai ver!

- Ver o quê? – o androide perguntou com ironia.

Vegeta não respondeu. Com a mão que estava livre, tentou acertar o adversário, mas este segurou rapidamente a mão, bloqueando o golpe.

- Você tem razão... – disse Nº 17. – Não posso subestimá-lo tanto... Afinal, estou lutando com um guerreiro que parece ser muito poderoso...

Essa observação do androide era bem debochada, o que deixou o saiyajin bem irritado.

"Androide maldito", pensou, "você não tem o direito de zombar assim de mim!"

Um segurava fortemente as mãos do outro. Eles se encaravam, olhos nos olhos. Os olhos verdes de Vegeta assumiam um olhar de assassino, como antigamente. Eram penetrantes e encaravam os inexpressivos e gélidos olhos azuis de Nº 17.

Numa explosão de energia, aumentou seu ki e apertou com mais força as mãos de Nº 17. Puxou o androide para sua frente, bem cara a cara, e acertou uma forte cabeçada nele. Em seguida, aplicou uma joelhada na barriga, mas, quando ia acertar o golpe seguinte no rosto – um chute – o androide conseguiu se esquivar. Porém, Vegeta viu que Nº 17 estava logo abaixo dele e redirecionou o golpe, que foi prontamente bloqueado.

"Droga! Eu subestimei demais esse baixinho metido!", pensou Nº 17, tomando um fôlego. "Vou ter que parar de brincar e lutar mais a sério!"

- Gohan, você está bem? – Aisu perguntou.

- Agora estou.

- Nossa, Gohan, você é muito forte! – Yakimo disse. – Agora eu sei por que você não se cansava nas aulas de Educação Física...

Os três estavam abrigados num prédio em construção, não muito longe do local do combate entre Vegeta e Nº 17.

- Você acha que estamos seguros aqui? – a garota perguntou.

- Por enquanto sim. – Gohan respondeu.

- Me responde uma coisa... O que é aquela mudança de aparência que você e aquele cara fizeram na hora de lutar?

- Bem, é que... Não sei se vocês vão acreditar em mim...

- Conta aí, Gohan. Nós é que vamos saber se vamos acreditar ou não.

- Tá bom. Acontece que meu pai era um alienígena, como aquele que está lutando contra os androides. Eles pertencem a uma raça muito poderosa, a raça saiyajin...

- E aí você herdou isso do seu pai...

Gohan sinalizou que sim com a cabeça.

- Eu nunca vi seu pai. – Yakimo disse. – Por que ele não apareceu pra lutar também?

Gohan se entristeceu, mas disse:

- Ele morreu há mais de seis meses.

- Os androides mataram ele?

- Não. Foi bem antes dos androides aparecerem. Ele morreu porque estava muito doente.

- Puxa, que chato...

- E quem é aquele cara que está lutando? Como é o nome dele? – Aisu queria saber.

- Ele se chama Vegeta. – Gohan respondeu.

- Que nome estranho...

- Ele era o rival do meu pai. – o garoto prosseguiu. – E ele é casado com a Bulma.

- Peraí! – Yakimo disse. – Esse cara é o marido da Bulma?

- É. E ele é bem mais forte do que eu numa luta.

- E você acha que ele pode vencer os androides?

- Talvez...


	15. O risco do fracasso

_**O risco do fracasso:**_

_**Nº 17 resolve lutar a sério**_

Nº 17 deu um sorriso:

- Você me surpreendeu... Não esperava ter que lutar de verdade contra um cara metido como você...

- Isso foi um elogio? – Vegeta perguntou com sarcasmo.

- Entenda como quiser. Mas, se eu lutar de verdade, você pode não se safar como da outra vez. Não se esqueça que não tive muito trabalho pra derrotar os seus companheiros... E você e o moleque só se livraram por pura sorte! Aliás... – o androide sorriu ironicamente. – Foi o moleque que salvou a sua vida, não foi?

Nº 17 conseguiu deixar Vegeta bastante irritado. Sabia que o ponto fraco do saiyajin era justamente o seu orgulho. Ele rangeu os dentes. Mesmo vendo que o guerreiro se enfurecia, o androide não se intimidou:

- Claro que foi ele! Naquele dia eu tinha te dado uma bela surra. Você não aguentava nem ficar em pé...

- Não me provoque, sucata ambulante! Não me provoque, ou você vai se arrepender do dia em que foi projetado!

- E por que eu deveria ter medo de um sujeito como você? Eu já o derrotei uma vez, e com a maior facilidade...

Vegeta ficou ainda mais furioso. Aumentou seu ki de uma forma surpreendente e mais uma vez partiu ao ataque, desferindo um potente soco na cara de seu oponente, que foi parar a dezenas de metros de distância dele.

Não deixaria que uma máquina debochasse dele daquela maneira. Estava disposto a acabar com o androide naquele momento e naquele lugar. O aumento de energia do saiyajin gerou uma forte ventania que fez com que os escombros do colégio destruído voassem ao seu redor.

- Vou acertar as contas com você aqui e agora! Ninguém tem o direito de zombar de mim!

Os olhos verdes refletiam o tamanho da raiva que estava por explodir de dentro dele. Ele era o guerreiro mais forte. Era o príncipe dos saiyajins. Não permitiria que uma lata velha zombasse dele como bem quisesse. Agora era o momento de liberar toda a sua fúria e acabar com seu oponente. Mais uma vez, seu olhar era como de um assassino, como nos tempos de mercenário sob as ordens de Freeza.

Um olhar que já havia intimidado tantos seres...

Derrotar Nº 17 era uma questão de honra. Era, na verdade, uma questão de vingança. E agora, a toda velocidade, foi atacá-lo novamente com outro soco já armado. O impacto do golpe fez com que vários pedaços de concreto voassem e levantassem uma grande nuvem de pó. Quando a poeira se dissipou, Vegeta estava com a mão direita enterrada nos escombros. Mas, onde o androide foi parar?

- Procurando por mim?

Estava apenas a alguns passos à sua frente. Tinha tido tempo suficiente pra se levantar e escapar do ataque. E Vegeta nem sentiu deslocamento de ar perto de si. Nº 17 deu um sorriso irônico. Parecia debochar da expressão de surpresa que estava no rosto do saiyajin.

- Por essa você não esperava, não é?

"Maldição...! Como ele conseguiu escapar?"

O guerreiro estava atônito. Seu oponente era rápido e forte. Recebia os golpes, se feria, mas agia como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se não tivesse levado golpe algum. Parecia ter muito mais resistência do que um saiyajin. Já ele começava a ter os primeiros sinais de cansaço. Sentia novamente a dificuldade de lutar contra uma máquina. As máquinas não se cansavam...

- Essa luta tá ficando um saco, 17! – Nº 18 reclamou aborrecida.

Ela estava sentada sobre um pilar destruído do colégio e parecia bem entediada. Emendou:

- Você não ataca, 17! Para de fazer esse pobre coitado de gato e sapato e luta direito!

Nº 17 não gostou muito da bronca, mas não deu muita importância. Ela que pensasse o que quisesse... Ele estava curtindo a luta, estava se divertindo. Ele se divertia às custas de Vegeta, mas se divertia. Isso não lhe tirava o ar de superioridade que possuía. Afinal, estava fazendo o que gostava.

Mas, no fundo, ela estava certa. Ele estava brincando demais com seu adversário. E seu adversário não estava pra brincadeira. Era mesmo hora de lutar direito.

- Tudo bem, 18. É hora de lutar pra valer. Mas tenho pena desse pobre coitado... – disse sarcasticamente.

"Pobre coitado"... Essa expressão deixou Vegeta mais do que furioso. Os androides se mostravam muito prepotentes e não tomavam conhecimento de seus oponentes. Foi assim com Yamcha, com Tenshinhan, Chaos, Kulilin, Piccolo... Até mesmo Gohan e ele... Ele, o príncipe dos saiyajins, que deveria ser respeitado, deveria ser temido. Não deveria ser motivo de chacota, nem aqui, nem em outro lugar do universo. Não suportava ver ninguém tirando sarro de sua cara durante uma luta, subestimando-o.

Vegeta deixou explodir toda a sua fúria de príncipe saiyajin. Não deixaria essa história de "gato e sapato" tão barata. Aumentou sua energia ao seu limite máximo, o que gerou fortes tremores no local. Não só ali, mas num raio de vários quilômetros, o terremoto gerado pelo saiyajin foi sentido, acompanhado de um forte vendaval.

Nem deu tempo de baixar a poeira levantada pela explosão de energia. Partiu ao ataque mais uma vez, agora com tudo. Estava possesso pelo ódio e pelo sentimento de vingança. Queria mostrar a Nº 17 que ele era o guerreiro mais forte do universo, e que ninguém deveria ridicularizá-lo.

Ninguém tinha o direito de ridicularizar o príncipe Vegeta, o príncipe dos saiyajins. Ninguém.

Desferiu um golpe potente contra Nº 17, mas ele acabou bloqueando o soco com apenas uma das mãos. O androide, dessa vez, revidou, acertando um forte golpe de joelho no saiyajin. Não ficou só nisso. Depois da joelhada, desferiu um soco, que o jogou para o alto. Preparou-se para lançar um raio, mas Vegeta conseguiu flutuar a tempo para se defender do ataque.

Nº 17 agora estava lutando de verdade.

Vegeta limpou um pouco do sangue que tinha surgido no canto de sua boca, por conta do soco que o mandou pro alto. Durante todo aquele tempo, ele estava sendo encarado como apenas um passatempo de um moleque cibernético. Isso o revoltava. E muito.

Partiu novamente ao ataque. Desferiu uma sequência de golpes contra o androide, mas todos foram bloqueados. Começou novamente a sentir cansaço, mas não deu atenção a isso. Continuou a golpear furiosamente o androide, até receber um novo revide. Nº 17 desapareceu e reapareceu por trás e acertou um golpe que o fez despencar longe. Apenas deu pra se ouvir uma forte explosão.

*

- O que foi isso, Gohan?!! – Aisu, assustada, perguntou.

Gohan estava concentrado, acompanhando a movimentação feita pelo ki de Vegeta durante a luta. Respondeu:

- Vegeta está em desvantagem!

- Desvantagem? – Yakimo perguntou. – Quer dizer que ele tá perdendo?

Um instante de silêncio. Ele estava tentando localizar o ki do saiyajin. Disse:

- Vamos!

- Pra onde? - a ruivinha perguntou.

- Depois te falo!

Assim, Gohan saiu voando, levando Yakimo e Aisu, cada um em uma das mãos. Descobriu que Vegeta tinha parado onde menos se imaginava.


	16. Quando o sol dá lugar à chuva

_**Quando o sol dá lugar à chuva:**_

_**O fracasso inevitável**_

A visão, que o atormentava por vários dias e noites, começou a se tornar real. O androide conseguiu jogá-lo contra sua própria casa. Com o impacto, ela ficou parcialmente destruída. E ele estava caído por entre os escombros.

O rosto apresentava escoriações e o uniforme já estava desgastado. Com alguma dificuldade, se levantou e limpou novamente o sangue que surgia da boca. Estava perdendo energia mais rápido do que imaginava. Olhou pra trás e se deparou com o cenário de destruição que começou a se desenhar. Concentrou-se e ficou um pouco aliviado.

"Foi por pouco!", pensou.

Olhou para cima, à procura de Nº 17, e o encontrou flutuando, de braços cruzados. O céu azul começou a mudar. Nuvens negras começaram a encobrir o sol. Em pouco tempo a chuva começaria a cair. Respirou fundo e deu um meio-sorriso. Sentiu que teria que dar o melhor de si no combate. E isso poderia incluir o uso de uma nova técnica, em último caso...

Aumentou seu ki e decolou, até ficar frente a frente com o androide. Deixou-se envolver novamente pela aura dourada. Em seguida, desapareceu. Nº 17 só teve tempo de se defender dos raios lançados pelo saiyajin. Porém, acabou surpreendido por um forte chute no rosto, que o fez ir pra longe.

Vegeta não perdeu tempo e lançou o Ataque Big Bang. Mas o androide se esquivou e revidou, disparando também um raio. O guerreiro se esquivou, mas logo mudou de ideia e foi atrás do ataque para desviá-lo. Conseguiu o que queria e mandou o raio pro alto, apesar de muito esforço.

Estava ofegante. A atitude inesperada fez com que desprendesse bastante energia. Tinha sido uma ação impensada.

Nº 17, por seu turno, deu um sorriso:

"Agora sei como acabo com esse metido..."

Olhou para Vegeta e percebeu os sinais de cansaço. Desviou o olhar para o local logo abaixo dele. Algo chamou-lhe a atenção: uma enorme mansão amarela. Seria ela a razão de ele ter se esforçado tanto para desviar aquele ataque? Seu sorriso assumiu um ar meio maligno.

"Ora essa... Ele só pode estar protegendo alguma coisa ali... Mas o que, exatamente? Bem, é hora de descobrir..."

Disparou mais um raio, alvejando a mansão. O saiyajin viu pra onde ia o ataque.

"De novo, não!", pensou. "Androide desgraçado!"

Sabia que Nº 17 estava armando uma cilada pra ele, mas não podia deixar que aquele raio mandasse tudo pros ares. A casa... Bulma... Trunks... Não... Não podia permitir isso! Nem que tivesse que cair na maldita armadilha!

- Eu não vou deixar você me fazer de idiota! – berrou.

Lançou, mais uma vez, o Ataque Big Bang, que anulou o ataque de Nº 17. Em seguida, partiu pra cima do androide e desferiu vários golpes furiosos contra ele. No entanto, mesmo acertando-os, não pareciam adiantar. O androide parecia invulnerável.

- Ainda acha que pode me derrotar? – ele perguntou ao saiyajin.

Vegeta ficou ainda mais furioso. Sentia-se cada vez mais humilhado e isso o fazia ser consumido pela raiva que queimava dentro de si. Seu orgulho estava sendo golpeado impiedosamente pelos androides. Nº 17 desapareceu diante de seus olhos. Logo depois, sentiu uma forte pancada nas costas. Em seguida, o androide acertou um soco no rosto e, depois, uma joelhada na barriga do guerreiro.

Pegou o saiyajin pela gola do uniforme. Esperava ver uma expressão de terror em seu rosto, mas tudo o que viu foi a mais pura expressão de raiva, ódio e orgulho. Era como se ele quisesse dizer, sem usar as palavras, que não se deixaria vencer tão facilmente.

Sentiu uma forte ventania. Emanava de Vegeta, que deixou sua energia explodir de uma vez e envolvê-lo mais uma vez na aura dourada de Super Saiyajin. Assim, conseguiu se soltar e se afastar do androide.

"Será possível...?", pensou. "Será que não vou poder derrotar esse maldito androide?"

Sentiu um gosto metálico de sangue na boca. Agora é que foi perceber que ainda não o tinha cuspido. Ainda depois de cuspir, sentiu um gosto amargo. Pensou na expressão "gosto amargo da derrota". Era um gosto que tinha sentido por tantas vezes...

"Aposto que o Kakarotto quase não sentiu esse gosto amargo... Aquele imbecil era sortudo!"

Sentiu que seu corpo começava a ficar mais pesado. Aos poucos perdia sua força. Olhou para a sua frente e percebeu que Nº 17 se preparava novamente para disparar um raio contra a casa. Tinha que defendê-la de qualquer maneira. Custasse o que custasse.

"Inferno! Será que vou ser obrigado a usar aquela nova técnica?"

Decidiu executar sua nova técnica.

Concentrou-se e aumentou seu ki. Era obrigado a fazer essa técnica, caso quisesse acabar logo com aquele miserável. Abriu os braços, sem se descuidar de seu adversário. Estava com os olhos verdes cravados nele. A adrenalina corria por todo o seu corpo. Sua energia de Super Saiyajin começava a migrar para as suas mãos.

- Eu desenvolvi esta técnica só pra acabar com você, monte de sucata...! Este ataque vai transformá-lo em pó...! É o meu novo ataque, O GOLPE DO RESPLENDOR FINAL*!!!

Ao mencionar o nome da técnica, Vegeta levou as duas mãos para frente e começou a formar, entre elas, uma esfera de energia. No momento em que Nº 17 disparou seu ataque, o saiyajin disparou sua poderosa técnica como revide.

Gohan, que assistia ao combate quase de camarote, ficou impressionado com a nova técnica de Vegeta. Era uma técnica poderosíssima, equivalente ao Kamehameha de seu pai. Sentiu a imensa quantidade de ki empregada no ataque. Ali estava um imenso poder de destruição.

O raio disparado pelo saiyajin conseguiu anular o ataque de Nº 17 e atingi-lo em cheio. O guerreiro deu um sorriso triunfante. Ao que parecia, tinha conseguido transformar o androide em pó, como havia dito. Mas, ao sumir a fumaça do ataque...

- Não... Não pode ser...!

Nº 17 tinha segurado o ataque com as mãos. Em seguida, lançou a bola de ki que tinha se formado para o alto, sumindo na estratosfera.

Permanecia na mesma posição de instantes atrás. Ofegava muito. Estava surpreso, tinha visto sua nova técnica ser desviada para o espaço. Nº 17 e Nº 18 olharam sorridentes para a cara de surpresa de Vegeta. Eles se divertiam cada vez mais com o combate, embora lutassem mais a sério.

Pareciam ter um estoque quase ilimitado de energia. Não conseguia fazê-los cansar. Eles estavam gostando da luta.

Até demais.

O "Resplendor Final" havia lhe drenado muita energia. Sobrava apenas o necessário para manter a forma Super Saiyajin. Os olhares frios daqueles seres começavam a dar-lhe arrepios.

Raios começaram a riscar o céu coberto por densas nuvens escuras. Logo em seguida, a chuva começou a cair. Quando ecoou mais um trovão, Vegeta partiu novamente ao ataque. Lutaria no mano a mano. Os androides perceberam a intenção do saiyajin e foram ambos trocar golpes com ele. O guerreiro teve que enfrentar os dois ao mesmo tempo e com muita dificuldade. Mas, num determinado momento, acabou baixando a guarda ao defender-se de um chute de Nº 17. Recebeu de Nº 18 uma pancada por trás e um novo golpe de Nº 17. Despencou a um quarteirão de distância de casa, atingindo uma residência vazia. Ficou enterrado em meio aos escombros.

Enquanto isso, a chuva continuava a cair.

- Ele morreu, Gohan? – Yakimo perguntou.

Gohan não respondeu. Aisu comentou:

- Olha, eu acho que ele deve ter morrido com essa queda...

- Não... Ele não morreu. – Gohan respondeu.

Nisso, Vegeta impulsionou uma das mãos para fora da montanha de entulho. Em seguida, projetou o restante do corpo pra fora. Estava bastante enfraquecido e fazia um grande esforço para manter a transformação em Super Saiyajin. Viu que os androides apontavam as mãos, prontas para disparar raios. Nº 18 apontava para ele, e Nº 17, para algum local atrás dele.

- Desgraçados...! – exclamou.

- Nº 18, você sabe por que ele está tão desesperado pra proteger aquela enorme casa ali? – Nº 17 perguntou.

- Não, 17. Por quê?

- Porque estou prestes a descobrir agora!

Deu apenas para o guerreiro ver o androide disparar. Iria atingir sua casa e matar quem estava ali – Bulma e Trunks. Fechou instintivamente os olhos, como se previsse o pior, mas...

- MASENKO!!!

Era Gohan que, com sua técnica, conseguiu desviar o raio de sua trajetória, mandando-o para o alto.

- 17! – a androide exclamou, desviando a sua atenção do saiyajin.

Foi o bastante para Vegeta ficar ainda mais enraivecido. Surpreendeu Nº 17 com um poderoso soco. Além de mandar o androide pra longe, conseguiu arrancar sangue dele. A cena que havia visto (ou melhor, que tentou não ver) fora a gota d'água.

A chuva seguia, sem previsão de trégua. Trovejava e relampejava sem parar. Os relâmpagos iluminavam a face encharcada e ferida do saiyajin. Seus olhos verdes destilavam ódio e fúria.

Sentiu uma forte dor no ombro esquerdo. Não chegava a sangrar, mas era resultado da queda que havia sofrido há instantes atrás. A aura dourada de Super Saiyajin reapareceu, envolvendo o corpo ferido do guerreiro Z. Mais um relâmpago riscou o céu, mostrando-o com o uniforme bastante desgastado e a armadura trincada. Mas isso não era o suficiente para colocá-lo fora de combate.

Ele havia convertido sua raiva em energia. E iria usá-la para liquidar os androides. Não permitiria que eles o humilhassem outra vez. E não permitiria que alguma coisa acontecesse a Bulma e a Trunks.

Estava disposto a tudo.

- É meio difícil de acreditar que você ainda tenha coragem de lutar, garoto! – Nº 18 disse a Gohan.

O garoto não respondeu. Seus olhos estavam cravados nos olhos dela. Via a frieza naquele olhar da androide e se lembrava dos assassinatos cometidos contra os guerreiros Z. Assumiu um ar vingativo e partiu pra cima da loirinha. Ela simplesmente bloqueou todos os golpes de Gohan.

Vendo que o ataque direto não resolvia, ele tomou distância e disparou algumas rajadas de ki. Mas a androide se desvencilhou do ataque e acertou um forte chute no garoto, que foi pro alto. Ela foi golpeá-lo novamente, mas ele escapou. Sumiu e reapareceu de surpresa, usando mais uma vez a técnica Masenko e conseguindo atingi-la.

- Você é insistente, hein, pirralho!

Estava um pouco ferida, mas agia como se nada tivesse acontecido. Gohan já dava evidências de que ainda sentia os reflexos da luta, momentos antes de Vegeta aparecer. Ainda não havia se recuperado do combate anterior.

Novamente foi ao ataque. Cansado, tentou golpeá-la, mas ela o parou com um potente soco. Pegou-o pela gola e viu ele perder a transformação em Super Saiyajin. Mesmo assim, ele a encarava.

- Por que insiste em lutar? – ela perguntou. – Você já foi derrotado uma vez, e está sendo vencido de novo! Seu poder de luta não é o bastante para me vencer! Desista, moleque!

- Não... Eu não vou... Eu não vou desistir! Não vou desistir enquanto não vingar o Senhor Piccolo e os outros!

O olhar de Gohan era firme e decidido. Mas isso não a intimidou, pois percebeu que ele não tinha mais a menor condição de continuar o combate. Só que foi surpreendida com uma bola de energia que atingiu a barriga.

O garoto, solto pela androide, despencou em queda livre. Tinha desprendido sua última reserva de energia para o ataque.

Nº 18 se recuperou da surpresa e se enfureceu. Odiava quando era surpreendida durante uma luta. Lançou um raio, a fim de atingir o garoto, mas recebeu um ataque, após sua técnica ser desviada.

Gohan caiu pesadamente em meio a mais um monte de entulho gerado pelo combate. Logo acima dele, estava Vegeta, o autor do ataque contra a androide, o "Ataque Big Bang".

- Você também é persistente! – ela disse, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Nº 17 se juntou à sua irmã:

- Vamos pôr um fim nessa brincadeira! Esse metido já tá me dando nos nervos!

Vegeta os encarou detidamente. Também já estava farto daqueles dois. A luta consumia cada vez mais energia. Já tinha dúvidas se poderia suportar esse combate até o final. Aliás, não sabia nem por que ainda estava de pé, e na forma Super Saiyajin.

Os androides prepararam as mãos mais uma vez. O guerreiro olhou atentamente para cada movimento feito por eles. Ofegava muito.

Apontaram as mãos para uma direção específica. De repente, veio à sua mente a imagem de Bulma e Trunks. E foi aí que caiu a ficha... Mais uma vez eles pretendiam acertar sua casa!

- Desgraçados! – exclamou. – Androides malditos!

Não pensou em mais nada e se pôs entre eles e a casa, de braços abertos e ar decidido. O que se passaria na sua cabeça?

_* Tradução pela dublagem brasileira. O nome original do golpe é "Final Flash"._


	17. A promessa

_**A promessa**_

Encarou os dois androides, que estavam a certa distância. Estava entre eles e a enorme mansão amarela. Mais um relâmpago riscou o céu, iluminando seu rosto em meio à chuva incessante. O rosto revelava olhos verdes confiantes, embora cansados, e um sorriso sarcástico que acabava de surgir.

Mas, por trás de toda essa pose, havia um guerreiro em desespero...

Aqueles androides miseráveis haviam descoberto seu "ponto fraco". Tinha entregado o ouro aos bandidos, através de suas ações impensadas e instintivas. No entanto, só foi perceber o vacilo depois que eles descobriram.

"Definitivamente, agi como um idiota! Como pude ser tão imbecil?", perguntava-se em pensamento.

Não adiantava se lamentar, tinha que encarar os fatos. Muita coisa havia acontecido ao seu redor, mas o que mais havia mexido com ele, por incrível que parecesse, fora a morte inesperada de Kakarotto, além da derrota para os androides no primeiro embate. E agora o fato era que ele estava em total desvantagem em relação a seus adversários.

Esforçava-se em manter a fachada de autoconfiança, porém já não se sentia mais tão senhor de si. Tinha sido abandonado pela frieza de quem costumava lutar tecnicamente. Fazia tempo que o sangue frio o havia deixado.

Já não lutava para mostrar seu poder. Lutava agora para sobreviver... Ou tentar sobreviver...

Suas pretensões de vingança se iam, como a água da chuva que escorria pelo seu rosto. Seu coração começava a bater em disparada e a adrenalina ia a mil. Seu sorriso desapareceu. Cravou, mais uma vez, os olhos verdes em seus oponentes. Tinha que reconhecer que eles tinham uma frieza e tanto durante uma luta. Eram adversários formidáveis. Pena que ele não estivesse no mesmo nível... Porém, não entregaria os pontos. Vegeta, o teimoso e orgulhoso príncipe saiyajin, não se entregaria.

Lutaria até o fim, mas não propriamente pela sua sobrevivência...

Nº 17 e Nº 18 dispararam um raio, ao mesmo tempo em que Vegeta aumentou seu ki ao máximo e disparou o seu "Resplendor Final". Os dois ataques se chocaram, mas o saiyajin não teve energia suficiente para superar a técnica deles. O raio da dupla superou a sua técnica e o atingiu em cheio. Nisso, ele despencou nos escombros, a alguns passos de sua casa. Tinha perdido a transformação em Super Saiyajin e voltado à sua forma normal.

Os androides aterrissaram a pouca distância do local onde ele estava caído. Estavam sorridentes e de braços cruzados, contemplando-o em meio aos escombros de sua casa. Ainda atordoado, Vegeta conseguiu ver que aquela visão, que o atormentava há dias, havia se tornado real. Assustadoramente real.

- Até agora, ele e aquele pirralho foram os que mais deram trabalho...

- Tem razão, 17... Mas agora eles estão fora do nosso caminho...

Nº 18 deu uma pausa e logo acrescentou:

- Vamos embora... Olha só como a gente está... Vamos ter que dar um jeito nesse visual!

- É mesmo, 18. O nosso visual está horrível!

Assim, os dois se foram, deixando mais um grande rastro de destruição para trás. Gohan assistira a tudo e se sentia impotente diante do que havia se desenrolado até aquele momento. Se tivesse alguma condição de continuar a luta, teria tentado impedi-los de saírem daquela maneira. Olhou ao seu redor e viu a destruição que resultou da luta.

- Gohan! – era a voz de Aisu que o chamava. – Vem aqui!

Olhou para a direção de onde vinha a voz da garota. Ela e Yakimo tinham encontrado Vegeta jogado a alguns metros de distância. Até aí, era algo normal após mais uma derrota. Mas o ki do saiyajin estava se esvaindo rapidamente.

Aproximou-se e ficou impressionado com o que viu. O uniforme dele estava um tanto esfarrapado e a armadura estava trincada e faltando uma das alças. O corpo estava muito ferido, mal se movia. O rosto também estava bastante ferido e totalmente abatido. Era inevitável sentir pena dele, vendo-o nesse estado. Ouviu o guerreiro chamá-lo:

- Gohan...

Era a primeira vez que o chamava pelo nome. Hesitou. Encarou-o por um breve instante.

- O que está esperando...? Vem logo aqui...! – o saiyajin disse, com a impaciência de sempre.

O garoto se aproximou. Sentia que, à medida que o tempo passava, o ki de Vegeta se esvaía. Estaria morrendo?

- Vou direto ao ponto, moleque... Não tenho tempo...

A respiração do guerreiro Z estava difícil e ruidosa e a voz, bastante debilitada. O jovem trio o fitava atônito. Ele prosseguiu:

- Quero que me cumpra uma promessa...

- Do que você está falando, Vegeta? – Gohan perguntou.

O saiyajin conseguiu reunir força para pegar o garoto pela gola e puxá-lo pra bem perto, pondo cara a cara com ele.

- Cala a boca e presta atenção... Quero que me prometa... Que vai proteger a Bulma e o Trunks... Até que meu filho tenha condição de proteger a mãe dele...!

Gohan estava mudo. Vegeta se interrompeu e seu rosto se contraiu, demonstrando grande dor. A dor era tamanha, que fez lhe faltar o ar. Prosseguiu:

- Você vai treinar o Trunks... Pra proteger a mãe dele... E pra me vingar...!

O garoto permanecia mudo, assim como Yakimo e Aisu. Notou que, dos olhos do saiyajin, começavam a surgir as lágrimas.

- Quero que proteja os dois... Até que Trunks possa fazer isso...!

Seu ki estava quase no fim, e seus sinais vitais estavam quase imperceptíveis. Ainda assim, Gohan estava hesitante:

- Mas... Vegeta...

Outra vez seu rosto se contraiu de dor. Estava sem ar, mas conseguiu esbravejar desesperadamente:

- Anda logo, moleque, me prometa! Me prometa que vai fazer isso!!!

À medida que seu ki se reduzia, seu desespero era cada vez maior, e não tinha forças para conter as lágrimas que se misturavam à água da chuva, que caía em seu rosto. Fechou os olhos e reuniu ar em seus pulmões para conseguir falar.

- Me prometa... Que vai fazer isso...! – repetiu.

Gohan sentia pena e conseguia ver o tamanho do desespero de Vegeta em fazer com que alguém protegesse sua família. Acabou cedendo:

- Sim... Eu prometo...

Nisso, o saiyajin deu um sorriso e o largou. Naquele momento, havia engolido, de forma muito dolorosa, todo o seu orgulho.

"_Pá-pá..."_

Era a voz do pequeno Trunks, na noite anterior. O garoto estava sorridente no berço. Quando já ia dando as costas, ele repetiu:

"_Pá-pá..."_

Ao se lembrar disso, seu coração pareceu se dilacerar.

"Você vai se tornar um grande guerreiro", pensou. "Eu sei que você vai proteger a sua mãe... E vai me vingar..."

Pensou outra vez:

"Eu sei que você vai proteger a sua mãe..."

Logo pensou em Bulma. Na mesma noite em que tinha visto Trunks, esteve com ela. Esteve com ela naquela mesma noite de insônia... Naquele momento, esquecia que era um guerreiro e, principalmente, esquecia que era um saiyajin. Nunca tinha tomado a iniciativa de beijá-la tão impulsivamente como naquela hora.

Naquela hora, nada mais lhe importava. Nem androides, nem revanche, nem mesmo que era um guerreiro e príncipe saiyajin. Nada disso lhe importava naquele momento. Apenas lembrava que, antes de tudo, era um homem.

Voltou à realidade crua em que estava. A chuva, implacável, continuava a cair sobre ele e as três crianças. Queria ter morrido na hora em que havia recebido aquele ataque dos dois androides. A agonia era bem pior. Era humilhante e o torturava. A dor o consumia por fora e por dentro. Era mais do que podia suportar. O coração batia totalmente descompassado. Sua visão começava a se turvar.

Gohan percebeu que o pior podia acontecer e o sacudiu, tentando reanimá-lo:

- Não, Vegeta! Não morra!

A tentativa do garoto parecia inútil.

- Não adianta, moleque... Não vou aguentar... E não pense em fazer cara de choro...! Não quero que tenha pena de mim...!

Percebeu que o garoto queria apenas salvá-lo. Mas agora era inútil. Estava mesmo nas últimas... Mas...

- Diga a Bulma... Diga a Bulma... Que eu sempre a amei...

O trio ficou atônito, mas Gohan foi o que mais ficou surpreso com o que o saiyajin havia acabado de dizer. Definitivamente, estava descobrindo o que tinha por trás daquela fachada de sujeito durão.

Vegeta olhou para o céu escuro e repleto de nuvens. Os outros guerreiros até que tiveram sorte – ele pensava. Não agonizaram como ele. Pelo contrário, tiveram uma morte praticamente instantânea e pouco sofreram.

Queria ter tido pelo menos o mesmo fim...

Nesse mesmo momento, Gohan sentiu algo. O ki de Vegeta acabava de desaparecer por completo. Yakimo, ao ver a expressão de pesar do amigo, perguntou:

- Gohan, ele... morreu...?

Ele sinalizou que sim.

O trio permaneceu calado por um breve espaço de tempo, contemplando o guerreiro morto. Nisso, se abraçaram, como se procurassem forças um no outro para amenizar a sensação de insegurança que agora tinham. Gohan suspirou pensativo. Como iria contar a Bulma sobre isso?


	18. Como dar uma péssima notícia

_**Como dar uma péssima notícia:**_

_**Uma difícil tarefa para Gohan**_

- Gohan...? Bulma...? Tem alguém aí?

Chi Chi entrou na casa de Bulma, através de um rombo na parede. Ao entrar, esbarrou num dos lados da parede já abalada. Parte dela cedeu, assustando a morena.

Tudo estava em silêncio. A grande sala estava arruinada, cheia de entulhos. A fiação elétrica estava exposta, mostrando cabos partidos e em curto-circuito. "O que aconteceu aqui?", se perguntou.

Tinha ido até lá para saber por que Gohan estava demorando tanto para chegar em casa. Ele costumava ser pontual na maioria das vezes. Pensando nisso, tropeçou num pedaço de concreto e caiu no chão. Quando se levantou, viu um vulto. Esgueirou-se até o acesso ao corredor da sala de jantar. Preparou-se para surpreender fosse lá quem fosse. Estava empunhando o guarda-chuva, como se quisesse usá-lo como uma arma. Viu o vulto de novo e foi ao ataque, mas, no meio do caminho, se deteve ao ouvir o grito de susto de Bulma. A morena conseguiu se deter a tempo, evitando de dar-lhe uma senhora "guarda-chuvada".

- Chi Chi?!?

- Bulma...?

Passada a surpresa, ela suspirou ainda mais aliviada quando viu que a cientista estava com o filho nos braços. Se não tivesse parado na hora, teria acertado os dois.

- O que... O que aconteceu aqui...?

- Não sei bem... – Bulma respondeu pensativa. – Só senti um grande terremoto e me escondi com o Trunks embaixo da mesa.

- Será que esse terremoto tem a ver com as explosões que eu ouvi quando vinha pra cá?

- Se forem as mesmas que eu ouvi... Mudando de assunto, Chi Chi... O que você veio fazer aqui?

- Eu vim saber por que o Gohan ainda não voltou pra casa.

- Ah! É mesmo! Ele ainda não voltou do colégio... E com toda essa confusão nem deu pra buscar o Gohan...

As duas mulheres saíram da casa e se impressionaram com o cenário que estava diante delas. Era um cenário de destruição total. Parecia, para elas, que tinha acontecido uma guerra catastrófica por ali.

De repente, Chi Chi perguntou:

- A propósito, Bulma... Onde estão os seus pais?

- Eles foram a uma reunião da Corporação.

- Sem querer ofender, mas... Vendo toda essa destruição, me lembrei de outra coisa... Cadê o Vegeta?

- Não faço ideia, Chi Chi... Quando eu cheguei, só vi ele sair voando feito um louco...

Bulma, estranhamente, teve uma sensação ruim. Sentiu que o coração ficava apertado. Alguma coisa poderia ter ocorrido com Vegeta. E, pelo jeito, algo muito ruim.

Nesse mesmo instante, as duas avistaram três crianças. Chi Chi, de imediato, reconheceu uma delas:

- Gohan!

Bulma ficou atônita, ao ver o estado dos três. Gohan chegava amparado em Yakimo e Aisu. Estavam com ferimentos mais superficiais, mas o pequeno saiyajin estava mais ferido. O trio, cansado, se sentou num bloco perto das duas mulheres.

Chi Chi já fazia cara de bronca:

- O que você estava fazendo, Gohan?

- Eu estava lutando contra os androides. – respondeu.

Ela dirigiu um olhar de reprovação ao filho. Mas Aisu partiu em defesa dele:

- Ele não teve escolha... Os androides atacaram e destruíram todo o colégio!

- É verdade! – Yakimo confirmou. – O Gohan lutou com eles pra defender a gente!

Gohan ficou surpreso com a atitude deles. Não imaginava que eles o defenderiam naquela hora.

- Eu suponho que o Vegeta esteve lá, não é? – Chi Chi perguntou.

Os três se entreolharam. Estavam bastante sérios.

- Sim, ele estava lá. – o garoto respondeu.

- É... Ele lutou muito... – Yakimo completou.

- E essa destruição toda? Tem a ver com a luta? – Bulma perguntou.

Os três sinalizaram que sim.

- E cadê o Vegeta? – a cientista tornou a perguntar.

Yakimo, Aisu e Gohan sentiram um gelo percorrer as espinhas. Eles se entreolharam mais uma vez, ainda mais sérios. Bulma sentiu seu coração se apertar ainda mais. Parecia prever o pior. Era uma sensação horrível, igual à que havia tido, antes de Goku morrer. A angústia era tanta que abraçou com força o pequeno Trunks.

Gohan olhava para os escombros à sua frente. Por ali, jazia o corpo do saiyajin. Ficou tenso. Como contaria a Bulma o que tinha acontecido com Vegeta, sem machucá-la tanto? Qual seria a reação dela ao receber mais uma notícia dolorosa num espaço consideravelmente curto de tempo? Viu que a angústia dela era bem evidente. Estava num terrível dilema.

Contaria ou não contaria?

Logo percebeu que não tinha escolha. Não podia nem se dar ao luxo de inventar alguma coisa. Mesmo que inventasse, a verdade apareceria depois. E, pra completar, o corpo do saiyajin estava a apenas alguns metros de lá...

"Ele está sem saída", Aisu pensou.

- Gohan – Chi Chi o chamou. – O que aconteceu?

Manteve-se em silêncio. Queria que alguém fizesse isso por ele. Era apenas uma criança, e isso lhe parecia pesado demais.

- Ele lutou muito contra os androides... Mas...

Deteve-se. Estava com medo de continuar. Testemunhar uma tragédia era uma coisa, contá-la era outra bem diferente. Veio à sua memória a imagem de Vegeta, depois de derrotado pelos androides no último combate. A imagem de alguém que teve que engolir todo seu orgulho e implorar para que alguém protegesse aqueles que lhe eram queridos.

"_Quero que proteja os dois... Até que Trunks possa fazer isso...!"_

Tinha tentado reanimá-lo, mas não adiantou.

"_Não, Vegeta! Não morra!"_

Tinha sido inútil.

"_Não adianta, moleque... Não vou aguentar... E não pense em fazer cara de choro...! Não quero que tenha pena de mim...!"_

Yakimo e Aisu olharam pra ele. Sabiam que ele estava se lembrando do que tinha acabado de acontecer há alguns minutos. Gohan respirou fundo. Era hora de contar o que tinha que contar. Fechou os olhos e disparou:

- Os androides eram mais fortes...! Eles eram mais fortes e... Mataram ele...!

Um pesado silêncio se pôs entre eles. Bulma ainda abraçava Trunks com força. Fechou os olhos, mas as lágrimas conseguiram escapar:

- Por quê...?!

Primeiro Goku, depois Tenshinhan, Chaos, Yamcha, Kulilin, Piccolo... Todos morreram de um jeito inesperado. Goku, de uma doença misteriosa. Os outros, nas mãos dos androides.

Agora foi Vegeta...

- Por quê...?!

Todos eles marcaram sua vida de alguma forma. Todas essas perdas a entristeceram. Mas duas foram as que mais lhe doeram.

Goku era um grande amigo, de longa data. Tinha vivido tantas aventuras com ele... Durante todo esse tempo de amizade descobriu que ele era, além de grande guerreiro, alguém que tinha um coração de ouro. Tinha o dom especial de transformar alguns inimigos em aliados.

Ele era uma pessoa quase perfeita. E era quase como um irmão.

O destino se encarregou de levá-lo embora, mesmo ele sendo tão querido, tão jovem... Mesmo sendo seu melhor amigo...

Isso lhe doeu tanto... Tanto quanto lhe doía agora...

Depois de aparecer a imagem de Goku em sua memória, apareceu a de Vegeta. No começo ele lhe metia medo. Depois, conseguiu se aproximar dele. Mais do que isso, ele se tornou sua outra metade. Ele era o oposto exato de Goku, mas tinha conseguido conquistá-la. Desde adolescente, ela procurava alguém ideal, como nos contos de fadas. Mas as esferas do dragão não deram o que ela queria. E não esperava que seu companheiro viesse de tão longe.

_- Foi um pesadelo?_

_Naquela hora o viu sozinho, parecia atormentado. A primeira derrota para os androides tinha mexido muito com ele. Quase todo dia tinha pesadelos e noites insones. Percebeu que ele parecia solitário. Levantou-se ao ouvir os passos dele indo para a sacada._

_- Se veio pra tentar me fazer dormir, está perdendo seu tempo! – Vegeta lhe disse. – Canções ridículas de ninar e essa conversa fiada de contar carneirinhos não vão adiantar comigo!_

_Estava com a sua mão por cima da dele. Não gostava de vê-lo atormentado daquele jeito. Ele respirou fundo. Olhou de esguelha para ela. Bulma acabou mergulhando na negrura daquele olhar, quando ele a encarou. Era um olhar diferente. Bastante diferente do habitual. Já desconfiava daquele olhar._

_- Tem razão... – ela disse. – Contar carneirinhos não deve adiantar..._

_De repente, sentiu que ele a puxou para si. Cravou os olhos negros nos dela e, em seguida, a beijou. Aquilo foi o suficiente pra ela tirar muitas das dúvidas que tinha a respeito dele. _

Mas nunca mais o veria de novo... Aquele tinha sido o último beijo...

- Por quê...?! – ela se perguntou, mais uma vez.

Continuava abraçada a Trunks. O garotinho a viu chorar e começou a fazer o mesmo. Gohan via aquela cena e se sentia cada vez pior. Estava ainda mais abatido. Sentiu-se culpado. Se pudesse ter feito alguma coisa... Se tivesse condições de continuar aquela luta... A história seria diferente...

*

No dia seguinte, a Capital do Oeste enterrava seus mortos. As vítimas do Colégio West e todos aqueles que estavam por perto de onde acontecia o combate contra os androides tinham recebido as últimas homenagens de familiares e amigos. Yakimo, Aisu e Gohan estavam lá e viram o tamanho da tragédia, traduzido em número de vítimas fatais.

Depois disso, Gohan se afastou da multidão. Aquilo tudo o deixava ainda mais pra baixo. Tantas vidas perdidas de uma forma tão estúpida... E ele não pôde fazer muita coisa, ainda não era forte o suficiente pra enfrentar aqueles androides de igual para igual. E os guerreiros mais fortes haviam morrido...

Aisu e Yakimo o encontraram.

- Ainda pensando no que aconteceu ontem, Gohan? – a garota perguntou.

Ele não respondeu. Yakimo tentou animá-lo:

- Não fica assim... A vida continua... Você vai ficar mais forte...

Gohan deu um sorriso. Tinha perdido alguns amigos, mas tinha outros pra apoiá-lo. Agora só pensava em ficar mais forte pra vencer os androides. Não saberia quanto tempo levaria pra isso, mas faria o possível pra alcançar seu objetivo. Nem se levasse anos pra fazer isso...


	19. Marcas que não se apagam

**_Enfim, a segunda fase! Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando até agora esta fanfic, e espero corresponder às expectativas de todos durante o desenrolar da história. Deixem reviews à vontade pra mim, adoraria saber se estão gostando do rumo da história. No mais, continuem curtindo as "Crônicas de Son Gohan"! Valeu!!!_**

**Crônicas de Son Gohan – 2ª Fase**

_**Marcas que não se apagam**_

A visão começou a se embaçar. Diante de seus olhos, os dois androides. O ombro direito estava tomado pela dor. Era o impacto da queda que acabava de tomar. Sentia que sua energia estava se esgotando. Sangue começou a escorrer por sobre o olho direito, como consequência de um corte na cabeça.

- Malditos...! Vocês não vão se safar dessa... Nem que isso custe a minha vida...!

- Mesmo nesse estado, você ainda acha que pode derrotar a gente? – Nº 18 perguntou com sarcasmo.

- Não custa nada acreditar... Afinal, foi por causa de vocês que me tornei um Super Saiyajin...

Gohan estava numa longa batalha, depois de anos de treinamento. Não enfrentava os androides desde aquela luta que começara no Colégio West e terminara em frente à casa de Bulma. Já estava na hora de encarar essas ameaças que fizeram tantas vítimas.

Aumentou seu ki e se deixou envolver pela aura dourada de Super Saiyajin. Havia aprendido a lutar com grandes guerreiros. Aprendeu os fundamentos com Piccolo, a usar a sua força com Goku, e a ter persistência com Vegeta. Já tinha usado os fundamentos, já tinha desprendido a sua força e agora iria se valer da persistência. Sua energia já estava se esgotando. Nisso, partiu pra cima, usando sua última cartada.

Foi de encontro aos androides, mas eles desapareceram. Eles reapareceram e lhe deram um chute, mandando-o pra longe. Mas Gohan não se abateu. Avistou a dupla e disparou um Kamehameha. O ataque os acertou, porém Nº 17 e Nº 18 ficaram ilesos. Dispararam um raio contra Gohan e o atingiram. Depois disso, ele não viu mais nada.

*

- Mamãe, eu vou sair! – disse uma voz de garoto.

- Aonde você vai? – era a voz de Bulma.

- Vou à casa de Gohan. Tá na hora do meu treinamento!

- Está bem, Trunks, pode ir. Mas tome cuidado com os androides, hein?

- OK, vou me cuidar.

Trunks deu um beijo na mãe e saiu. "É... Parece que o destino dele é ser guerreiro...", Bulma pensou. Permaneceu na mesma posição, olhando o filho sair.

Ele já estava com 14 anos de idade. Como havia crescido! E como o tempo passou... Tinha se tornado um belo garoto de cabelos na cor lilás e olhos azuis. Era simpático, educado, mas era muito sério. Havia herdado as feições de seu pai, principalmente o seu olhar. Trunks não se conformava com o que acontecia à sua volta, e isso ele não escondia de ninguém.

Não fazia muito tempo que ele havia despertado a sua índole guerreira. Era verdade que ele, desde pequeno, dava seus golpes de artes marciais. A princípio, não queria que o filho se tornasse guerreiro. Na verdade, não queria que ele tivesse o mesmo destino de Vegeta. Mas não podia fazer nada, ele tinha herdado muito mais do que o rosto do pai. Tinha herdado o sangue e toda uma carga genética da raça saiyajin. Principalmente o instinto guerreiro.

Por causa disso, quando Gohan pediu para treiná-lo, Bulma, a princípio, se opôs veementemente contra. Chegou a ter uma forte discussão com ele:

_- Nem pensar, Gohan! Não vou deixar você treinar o Trunks para enfrentar os androides!_

_- Mas, Bulma...! Eu posso não ter evoluído o suficiente pra enfrentá-los de igual pra igual! Eu posso precisar de ajuda!_

_- E expor meu filho ao perigo?! Ele é apenas uma criança, Gohan! Ele é jovem demais pra expor a vida em risco dessa maneira! Eu não quero isso para ele!_

Naquele momento, abaixou a cabeça. Não queria que o filho tivesse o mesmo destino trágico que os outros guerreiros Z. Na verdade, não queria ficar sozinha. Tudo o que lhe restava era Trunks. Os demais de sua família foram vítimas da sanha destruidora dos androides. Vegeta tinha sido o primeiro. Anos depois, eram seus pais que morriam por conta de um desabamento causado por esses criminosos. Restavam agora ela e Trunks.

_- Eu não quero isso pra ele...! – repetiu. – Eu não quero que ele morra nas mãos daqueles malditos androides!_

_- É por isso mesmo que quero treiná-lo, Bulma... Mesmo que ele não possa enfrentá-los logo de cara, terá chance de se defender e escapar. Além disso..._

Gohan fitou a janela à sua frente. Bulma percebeu que ele olhava para uma direção específica. De alguma forma, lembrou-se de que fora naquela direção que acontecera a última batalha... A batalha na qual Vegeta havia morrido.

_- Além disso – Gohan prosseguiu. – eu fiz uma promessa naquele dia..._

_- Promessa? Que promessa? – ela perguntou._

Era a hora de contar tudo o que havia guardado durante todos aqueles anos. Não tinha contado sobre a promessa, para não feri-la mais do que já estava ferida. Mas agora era o momento.

_- Bem, é hora de contar... – ele disse, após dar um suspiro. – Naquela luta contra os androides, antes de morrer, o Vegeta me fez prometer que..._

_- Que...?_

_- Ele me fez prometer que treinaria o Trunks... E que, enquanto eu fizesse isso, deveria proteger vocês dois... Até que o Trunks possa proteger você e vingar a morte dele..._

Bulma tinha ficado muda. Gohan notou e resolveu ir embora. Mas antes disse:

_- Não vou obrigar você a me deixar treinar o Trunks... Faço uma ideia de como você se sente... Exatamente como a minha mãe... Ela sempre foi contra o fato de eu lutar. Mas eu não tive muita escolha... Ou me tornaria um cientista, sem me importar com os outros, ou seria um guerreiro, que arriscaria a vida para ajudar as pessoas... Como o meu pai foi..._

Deu uma pausa e, segundos depois, prosseguiu:

_- Bulma, não se esqueça de que ele tem sangue de saiyajin... Uma hora ele vai querer lutar, e precisa estar preparado pra isso. A qualquer momento ele pode despertar o guerreiro que existe dentro dele. Pense bem, Bulma..._

O rapaz foi até o limiar da porta. Deteve-se. Tinha se lembrado de outra coisa.

_- Teve uma outra coisa que o Vegeta me pediu, antes de morrer..._

_- O quê?_

_- Ele me pediu pra te dizer que sempre te amou..._

Gohan deu as costas e saiu. Deixou Bulma perplexa com as revelações que havia feito, depois de anos.

*

Acordou. Ainda sentia o corpo todo dolorido, como resultado do combate contra os androides. Apesar disso, os ferimentos não eram tão graves como ele pensava. Mas a frustração era horrível. Tinha treinado por anos a fio, só pra derrotá-los e, de um momento pra outro, ele é que tinha sido derrotado.

Não chegava a se parecer com uma múmia, mas estava cheio de faixas pelo corpo. Graças à resistência de seu corpo, estava se recuperando rápido. Mas viu que uma garota dormia debruçada sobre o seu peito.

- Aisu?

A garota de cabelos róseos acordou.

- Gohan?

Olhou pra ele. "Como ele é forte", pensou. Tinha se tornado um rapaz muito forte e bastante robusto. Só alguém assim poderia resistir àquele combate. Quando caiu a ficha, Gohan corou.

- P-Por que você ficou aqui?! – perguntou.

Aisu ficou mais corada ainda e respondeu:

- Ah... É que... É que acabei caindo no sono... Eu tinha falado pra sua mãe que era a minha vez de ficar aqui pra cuidar de você, e...

- Peraí! Por quanto tempo eu fiquei inconsciente? – ele a interrompeu. – Faz quanto tempo que fui derrotado?!

- Se eu disser, você não vai acreditar...

- Hã? Não vou acreditar? Por quê?

- Bom, é que você ficou desacordado por quatro dias!

Gohan fez a maior cara de surpresa:

- COMO É QUE É??? TUDO ISSO?! TÁ FALANDO SÉRIO??!

Tinha feito uma cara igual à que Goku costumava fazer. Aisu se assustou, mas disse:

- Relaxa, Gohan... Pelo menos você está quase recuperado... Logo você vai estar pronto pra uma revanche!

- Não, não é por isso que estou preocupado... É que...

- O quê?

- É que o Trunks deve ter ficado parado durante todo esse tempo... E, a essa altura, ele deve estar meio fora de forma... E isso não é bom...

- Ah... Então é por isso que você ficou tão apavorado... Ora, Gohan... Deixa de ser tão paranoico... Ele sabe lutar, esqueceu?

Gohan respondeu agora em tom mais sério:

- Não é paranoia, Aisu. Acontece que o Trunks não está pronto ainda...

- Você fala da tal promessa, não é?

- É.

A porta do quarto se abriu e duas pessoas entraram.

- Olá, Gohan! – o rapaz de cabelo verde o cumprimentou. – Finalmente você acordou!

- É, Yakimo. Finalmente...

Yakimo olhou pra ele, depois olhou pra Aisu. Perguntou:

- Eu não tô interrompendo nada, tô?

Os dois coraram. Gohan respondeu:

- Não, não tá interrompendo nada. Até vou me levantar...

- Mas, Gohan... – Trunks disse. – Você ainda não pode me treinar...

- Não em um confronto direto... Mas posso te orientar em alguns exercícios...

- NEM PENSAR, GOHAN!!! – era o grito de Chi Chi, que acabava de irromper no quarto. – VOCÊ NÃO VAI SAIR A LUGAR NENHUM! NÃO, SENHOR!

O berro "generalesco" de Chi Chi conseguiu paralisar todo mundo. Até o poderoso Son Gohan, o "desafiador de androides".

- Acho também que a sua mãe não vai deixar, Gohan... – Trunks disse.

- É, Gohan... – disse Yakimo. – Não quero ser chato e dizer que ele te avisou, mas ele te avisou...

"Son-Gohan-desafiador-de-androides" tentou argumentar:

- Calma, mamãe... Eu não vou lutar... Só vou orientar o Trunks em alguns exercícios...

Olhou para a mãe. Ela não parecia muito convencida, não... Cochichou a Trunks:

- Trunksporfavormeajuda...

- É verdade o que o Gohan diz... – o garoto partiu em defesa de seu mestre. – É só uma coisinha leve, nada mais... Ele não vai lutar, só vai ver como eu estou me saindo no treino...

- OK, Gohan, você venceu... – disse Chi Chi. – Pode ir.

Mas, nisso, Gohan já tinha vazado pela janela...

- Ai, ai... – Chi Chi disse, suspirando. – Puxou até os maus hábitos do pai...


	20. Por que lutar contra os androides

_**Por que lutar contra os androides:**_

_**Trunks descobre o motivo**_

- Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha... – Yakimo riu, ficando quase sem ar. – Você precisava ter visto a cara da sua mãe, quando ela percebeu que você tinha sumido!

O quarteto estava a bordo de uma aeronave, pilotada pelo rapaz de cabelo verde. O veículo começava a sobrevoar uma região urbana. Estava se aproximando da Capital do Oeste. Trunks, é claro, estranhou o roteiro:

- Por que a gente tá vindo pra cá? Você quer conversar com a mamãe, Gohan?

- Por agora, não, Trunks. Eu pedi pro Yakimo trazer a gente pra cá, porque faz parte do seu treinamento.

Não foi uma resposta lá muito esclarecedora, mas acabou aguçando mais sua curiosidade.

Passado o "momento comédia" com sua mãe, Gohan ficou mais sério, mais concentrado. Estava mais pensativo. O que ele pretendia fazer?

A aeronave aterrissou num local de aparência bem tenebrosa. Era a outra face da cidade onde Trunks morava. A outra face da Capital do Oeste. Após todos descerem, Yakimo apertou um botão externo da aeronave, que no mesmo instante se transformou numa cápsula e foi guardada no bolso.

- Gohan, que lugar é esse? – Aisu perguntou.

Trunks olhou ao seu redor. Tudo o que viu foram construções em ruínas e ruas desertas. O vento soprou, fazendo um som assustador em meio ao silêncio sepulcral do lugar.

Gohan, sério, disse:

- É a parte mais destruída da cidade. Depois daquela luta que aconteceu, os androides atacaram este lugar. Poucos sobreviveram e esta região nunca conseguiu se recuperar da tragédia.

- "Daquela luta"? – Trunks interrogou. – O que quer dizer? De que luta você fala?

- Da luta em que seu pai morreu. Foi a que mais causou mortes na cidade. Destruiu um colégio inteiro e parte do bairro onde você mora. Foi lá que a luta acabou... Bem perto da sua casa.

O grupo começou a andar pela rua. Não havia nada além de escombros e prédios abandonados. Mas, no fim do bairro, encontraram um aglomerado. Tudo se parecia mais com uma favela, com casas feitas de restos de materiais. Trunks olhava com atenção para cada detalhe. Até mesmo para os rostos das poucas pessoas que viviam ali.

Era visível a falta de esperança daquelas pessoas. Os mais velhos pareciam resignados, davam a entender que queriam apenas morrer para encurtar o sofrimento. Os mais jovens sentiam revolta, mas eles pareciam não ter espaço para externá-la. Tudo aquilo exalava tristeza, dor, revolta e nenhuma perspectiva de mudança.

- Parece que você prestou atenção em tudo. – Gohan disse ao garoto. – Quero que se lembre muito bem do que está vendo.

- E por quê? – Trunks perguntou.

- Porque esta é a razão pela qual eu luto contra os androides. Você me perguntou isso uma vez, não se lembra?

Ficou em silêncio. Lembrou-se de uma conversa que eles tiveram, tipo "mestre-e-discípulo".

_- Gohan, por que você treina tanto?_

_Gohan interrompeu a série de quinhentas flexões que fazia ao ouvir a pergunta de Trunks._

_- Por que a pergunta?_

_- Por... Por curiosidade..._

_- Acho que não é só por curiosidade, Trunks... Tem alguma coisa a mais aí nessa pergunta..._

_- Na verdade, quero saber por que você treina tanto assim... Nunca te vi lutar pra valer com outro adversário..._

_- Eu treino porque tenho um objetivo... Quero desafiar os androides e quero vencê-los!_

_- Só por isso?_

_- Não._

_- Então, por que quer enfrentar os androides? Quer dizer, por que quer derrotar eles?_

_Gohan não respondeu de imediato. Vieram à sua mente os combates em que esteve e nos quais testemunhou o fim de todos os guerreiros Z. Depois disso, respondeu:_

_- Porque quero vingança. Quero me vingar dos androides._

- A resposta que eu dei naquele dia não estava completa, Trunks. Eu luto contra os androides porque quero me vingar deles. Além disso, não quero ver mais ninguém sofrendo por causa deles... E quero que todos os guerreiros que morreram nas mãos deles se sintam vingados, inclusive o seu pai!

"_Ele lutou muito contra os androides... Mas..."_

"_Os androides eram mais fortes...! Eles eram mais fortes e... Mataram ele...!"_

Anos atrás fora obrigado a falar isso a Bulma. Tinha sido difícil dar uma notícia tão trágica. Depois, viu Bulma chorar, abraçando o pequeno Trunks com força. _"Por quê?"_, ela se perguntava sem querer acreditar que tudo aquilo havia acontecido. Aquela imagem não se apagava da sua memória.

Gohan não queria que essa imagem se repetisse.

- Se você pretende lutar contra qualquer inimigo, pense, em primeiro lugar, em proteger as pessoas de quem você gosta. – disse. – Pense em proteger a Terra, pois é nela que você nasceu e é nela que você vive.

Trunks olhou novamente para aquelas pessoas. Ficou perturbado. Perto da situação deles, podia se dizer muito rico.

*

Levantou-se e foi à cozinha. No meio da madrugada, acordou morrendo de sede e resolveu beber um pouco d'água. Encheu o copo e virou ele todinho de um gole só. Voltando ao seu quarto, parou no corredor e resolveu dar uma espiada na mãe. Trunks viu que ela não estava dormindo. Pelo contrário, ela estava sentada na cama, olhando para a sacada. A luz da lua invadia o cômodo e o garoto conseguiu ver que Bulma tinha uma expressão bastante triste no rosto.

Trunks nunca a tinha visto assim.

Bulma suspirou. Já se passaram vários anos, Gohan tinha se tornado mais forte e, quando se pensava que ele poderia acabar de uma vez por todas com aqueles androides... Não era o bastante... Isso não era frustrante só para ele, mas também para ela. Torcia para que Gohan vencesse, assim não seria preciso que Trunks lutasse.

Não seria preciso correr o risco de perdê-lo.

Era o que ela mais temia. Para ela, não importava se ficasse sem cabeleireiro, sem roupas belíssimas, sem maquiagem, sem a vida mansa que tinha antes daqueles sádicos aparecerem. Já não tinha mais nenhum desses privilégios mesmo... Mas agora Trunks era tudo o que tinha... Todo o resto tinha sido arrancado por eles... Os seus amigos... Os seus pais... O seu companheiro... Os olhos azuis começaram a se encher de lágrimas, mas ela as reteve. Dizia a si mesma que já havia chorado o bastante. Além disso, não deveria transmitir ao filho a angústia e a tristeza que sentia. Não queria deixá-lo mal. Nem causar-lhe preocupação.

Queria apenas que ele soubesse que era forte.

Olhou na direção da porta do quarto e viu o filho ali. Inutilmente tentou disfarçar a tristeza que sentia. Ele já tinha visto o bastante. Esboçou um sorriso e perguntou:

- Também teve um pesadelo, Trunks?

- Ah... Não... Er... Eu só fui beber um copo de água... Bem, na verdade, ainda nem consegui dormir...

- E por quê?

Trunks se recordou de tudo o que havia visto durante o dia, principalmente as pessoas daquela parte da cidade que havia visitado junto com Gohan e os outros. Pessoas desiludidas, apáticas, sem esperança alguma de dias melhores. Fitou os olhos da mãe. Percebeu que essas mesmas coisas começavam a aparecer no olhar dela. Por mais que ela tentasse fingir que estava otimista, não conseguia mais fazê-lo.

- Porque eu e o Gohan fomos a um bairro daqui da cidade... Lá ele me explicou por que se esforçava tanto para lutar contra os androides... Eles são ainda mais cruéis do que eu pensava... Se você tivesse visto o que eu vi, entenderia...

- E o que você viu?

- Pessoas tristes, desanimadas... Sabe aquela vontade que a gente tem de melhorar tudo que tá à nossa volta?

- Otimismo? Esperança?

- É, esperança...

- O que tem?

- Eles não têm... Já perderam a esperança... Já perderam o restinho dela... Pude ver nos rostos deles... E começo a perceber isso no seu...

Bulma fitou o garoto. Ele havia percebido que as suas esperanças estavam se acabando. Depois de tudo, era natural que isso acontecesse. Mas ela havia escondido isso tão bem de Trunks e dos outros, que só agora alguém podia perceber. Já não conseguia mais esconder isso. A fachada de otimismo que possuía começava a ruir.

- Agora eu entendo o porquê de Gohan se empenhar tanto pra derrotar os androides... E isso também me faz ter vontade de lutar com eles... Antes que você e as outras pessoas percam o restinho de esperança que ainda têm...!

- Mas, Trunks, isso é muito perigoso!

O garoto sorriu:

- Mamãe, você sabe muito bem que eu gostaria de ajudar o Gohan a vencer os androides. Se eu não fizer nada, de que adianta eu me tornar mais forte?

Olhou para os olhos azuis da mãe e continuou:

- Se eu não fizer nada, pra que eu estaria treinando? Você sempre disse que eu me parecia com o meu pai, e Gohan já disse que ele era um guerreiro muito forte... E eu herdei o sangue dele... E isso me faz sentir vontade de lutar, de seguir os passos dele... Eu quero ser forte como ele... Pra te proteger...

"_Naquela luta contra os androides, antes de morrer, o Vegeta me fez prometer que..."_

"_Que...?"_

"_Ele me fez prometer que treinaria o Trunks... E que, enquanto eu fizesse isso, deveria proteger vocês dois... Até que o Trunks possa proteger você e vingar a morte dele..."_

Lembrou-se do que Gohan havia lhe dito a respeito da promessa que tinha feito a Vegeta, em relação ao garoto. Parecia que o destino queria isso para Trunks. Queria que ele fosse guerreiro e seguisse os passos do pai, por mais que Bulma não aceitasse. O jeito era ceder.


	21. Sede de vingança

_**Sede de vingança:**_

_**Gohan desafia os androides mais uma vez**_

No dia seguinte, Gohan chegou à casa de Bulma, para buscar Trunks para treinar. Sabia que o garoto tinha potencial pra se tornar um guerreiro poderoso, e que tinha possibilidade até de se tornar um Super Saiyajin. E estava disposto a fazer com que ele despertasse esse poder. Enquanto isso, Yakimo e Aisu se divertiam pegando um cineminha num shopping da cidade. Mas...

- Ei, o que é isso?! – Trunks perguntou.

A terra tremeu, logo após uma grande explosão. Gohan olhou pra trás, e notou que um grande cogumelo de fumaça acabava de ser formado.

- Não diga que... – Bulma disse.

- São eles!

- De novo os androides? – Trunks perguntou.

Gohan deu as costas para mãe e filho.

- Sim. De novo eles!

Virou-se para mãe e filho de novo. Disse a Trunks:

- Trunks, você fica pra proteger a sua mãe, entendeu?

- Sim, Gohan!

Nisso, Gohan saiu rumo ao local onde ocorreu a explosão. Chegando lá, viu o cenário de destruição. E descobriu o que havia acabado de se transformar em mais uma pilha de escombros...

- Não...! Isso só pode ser um pesadelo...!

Era o shopping onde estavam os seus amigos.

"Yakimo... Aisu...", pensou. "Será que eles...?"

Fechou os olhos em meio à confusão gerada pela explosão repentina. Conseguiu se concentrar, a fim de procurar por sobreviventes. Os androides tinham desaparecido de lá. Sirenes ecoavam de todos os cantos, ambulâncias e viaturas surgiram para resgatar quem ainda estivesse vivo por ali.

Gohan localizou vários kis pequenos por baixo dos escombros. Viu um homem, que presumiu ser o chefe de uma das equipes de resgate e deu a ele a localização daqueles que sobreviveram. Sentiu uma presença muito fraca e dirigiu-se até o local onde ela estava. Retirou os escombros e estes revelaram quem estava lá embaixo...

- Gohan... – uma voz fraca disse. – Por favor, me tira daqui...!

Era a voz de Aisu, bastante ferida. Ele conseguiu retirá-la de lá com bastante cuidado.

- Cadê o Yakimo? – perguntou. – Ele tá por aí?

As lágrimas começaram a invadir os olhos dela. Conseguiu reunir forças para abraçá-lo e começou a chorar de forma descontrolada. Ela soluçava convulsivamente e não conseguiu falar nada. Tudo lhe doía naquele momento. O corpo, e também o coração.

Gohan já imaginou o pior e se entristeceu. Mesmo assim, ainda agachado, fechou os olhos e lhe correspondeu o abraço. Começava a se sentir contagiado pela dor que ela sentia. Apesar disso, procurou insistentemente pelo ki de Yakimo. Não encontrou.

"Será que ele morreu?", pensou.

- Onde ele estava?

Aisu se acalmou um pouco e conseguiu responder:

- Ele estava do meu lado, sentado em outra poltrona do cinema...

Gohan a deixou estendida ali perto e começou a escavar os escombros com as mãos, ao lado de onde havia resgatado a amiga.

- Yakimo! Você está aí, Yakimo?! Por favor, me responde!

Não teve resposta. Foi tirando cuidadosamente cada pedaço de concreto, cada pedaço de ferro retorcido, cada pedaço de poltrona, do mesmo jeito que havia feito para tirar Aisu. Parou alguns instantes depois. Contemplou o buraco que tinha cavado e retirou um corpo inerte.

Constatou com pesar que Yakimo estava mesmo morto.

Aisu tentou se erguer. Gohan viu o esforço dela e a ajudou, recostando-a num pedaço de uma das paredes. As lágrimas tornaram a surgir dos olhos dela e a deslizar pela sua face ao ver o amigo morto.

- Por favor, Gohan... – ela disse entre soluços. – Acabe com esses androides... Eles estão destruindo as nossas vidas... Já destruíram a sua, a de Bulma, a minha... e a de Yakimo...!!

Consternado, Gohan a abraçou para que ela pudesse chorar o quanto precisasse. As lágrimas começaram também a brotar de seus olhos. Fechou-os, na esperança de que elas não escapassem.

Mas não teve jeito. Elas escaparam. Yakimo era um de seus poucos amigos. Mais do que isso, ele o considerava como um irmão.

_- Yakimo!! De novo? – Gohan reclamava de mais uma aprontação do amigo._

_Ele estava conversando com Aisu, quando foi surpreendido por duas pessoas despencando de uma árvore._

_- Ah, foi mau, Gohan... – Yakimo disse na maior cara-de-pau. – Eu não pude evitar... De espiar os dois "pombinhos"..._

_Ele começou a gargalhar sem parar. Trunks, que caiu junto com ele, ficou aborrecido:_

_- Qual é a graça?(-_-)_

_- A graça... – o rapaz de cabelo verde respondeu, quase sem fôlego. – A graça é que... É que eu planejei todinho esse encontro...!!!_

_- O QUÊ?!? – Aisu e Gohan perguntaram._

_- Ele planejou tudinho e me meteu nessa roubada! – Trunks reclamou, com a cara amarrada._

_Yakimo não resistiu e começou a cantar:_

_- Gohan e Aisu se amam! Gohan e Aisu se amam! Gohan e Aisu se amam!!!_

_Os dois ficaram vermelhinhos e se entreolharam. Não sabiam o que dizer um ao outro naquela situação tão hilária. Só puderam rir junto com ele. Naquele momento, concluíram que ele definitivamente era o "palhaço" da turma._

O "palhaço" da turma... Nem parecia que ele havia ficado sozinho no mundo, depois de ver sua cidade se transformar em cinzas... Yakimo, com o passar do tempo, foi tentando mergulhar essa tragédia no esquecimento. Fazia isso com muitas palhaçadas, muitas piadas e com seu lado "amigo de fé, irmão, camarada". Tudo isso, além de bancar o "Cupido" entre Gohan e Aisu.

Agora as gargalhadas e piadas se calaram. Para sempre.

"_Gohan, você é o cara! Eu acredito em você! Você merece vencer os androides!"_

Yakimo sempre o encorajava em qualquer situação. Sempre estava ali pra dar apoio, nem que fosse apenas apoio moral. E agora ele estava morto. Aisu ainda chorava sem parar. Só que, com a emoção tão forte da perda, ela acabou desmaiando. Gohan a pegou no colo e a levou até uma das ambulâncias, em seguida avisou a uma equipe sobre o corpo de Yakimo.

Escutou outra explosão, bem forte. Vinha do norte. Olhou pra trás e depois saiu voando. Acabava de descobrir o paradeiro dos androides.

Quando chegou, teve a "sorte" de deparar com eles. Estavam sentados no meio-fio da calçada, assistindo ao incêndio num posto de gasolina, pra variar, incêndio causado por eles.

Nº 17 olhou pra trás e o viu:

- Você de novo... Já se recuperou da última surra?

Gohan não respondeu. Estava olhando para o posto, que ainda ardia. Novas explosões aconteceram, à medida que o fogo consumia os tanques de combustível.

- Viu só? – Nº 18 disse. – Encare isso como fogos de artifício para te receber... Para te dar boas-vindas...

- E pra comemorar os cinco milhões de vítimas que fizemos até agora... – acrescentou Nº 17 com sarcasmo.

- Cinco... milhões...?! – Gohan perguntou.

- Ou bem mais, se bobear... Destruímos tantos lugares que até perdemos as contas... Na verdade, acho que cinco milhões é pouco...

Gohan sentia sua raiva queimar lá dentro. Como podiam falar nessas façanhas genocidas com a maior naturalidade? Como poderiam agir assim sem nenhum remorso? Simples: eles eram androides, eram máquinas. Máquinas não tinham sentimentos, não tinham emoções nem nada semelhante. Ninguém frio e calculista chegaria aos pés deles. Ninguém. Fosse humano ou saiyajin, não seria frio e calculista o bastante para não se amedrontar diante dos androides. Eles eram máquinas de matar.

Dr. Gero – segundo pesquisas de Bulma – era um cientista fora de série, mas era um cientista louco. Tinha conseguido construir androides a partir de matrizes humanas. Transformava pessoas em máquinas de lutar e matar e conseguia tirar os sentimentos delas pra isso.

"Eles conseguiram...", Gohan pensou. "Eles conseguiram acabar com tudo... E conseguiram transformar o mundo num verdadeiro inferno!"

"_Por favor, Gohan... Acabe com esses androides... Eles estão destruindo as nossas vidas... Já destruíram a sua, a de Bulma, a minha... e a de Yakimo...!!"_

Era o apelo desesperado de Aisu que ecoava na sua memória. Os androides destruíram as vidas de todos. Se não matavam as pessoas, destruíam-nas aos poucos, causando dor, sofrimento e desespero. O mundo tinha se tornado um grande vale de lágrimas para aqueles que sobreviviam aos massacres frequentes daqueles – como Vegeta costumava chamar – bonecos de lata.

Eles faziam o mesmo também com sua vida. Desde criança começou a ver o que eles podiam fazer. Começou com as mortes de Tenshinhan, Chaos, Yamcha, Kulilin e Piccolo. Depois, eles explodiram uma cidade inteira, restando pouquíssimos sobreviventes, dentre eles Yakimo. Depois, atacaram o colégio onde estudava e o destruíram. E, dessa vez, Vegeta não teve a mesma sorte que tivera na luta anterior.

Não havia visto apenas as mortes, mas também havia visto o sofrimento das outras pessoas. Bulma era um exemplo claro disso. Lembrar-se de vê-la chorando naquele dia o deixava perturbado. E sua mãe, então? Ele era obrigado a fazê-la sofrer de angústia toda vez que saía pra treinar Trunks. Seu coração pesava toneladas por causa disso.

E, agora, mais vítimas fatais apareceram, dentre elas Yakimo. Lembrar-se do corpo inerte do seu amigo o deixava furioso. E o desespero de Aisu fazia com que sua fúria aumentasse ainda mais. Nisso, transformou-se em Super Saiyajin.

- Eu não acredito! – disse Nº 18. – Você ainda tá a fim de lutar?

- Tô. – ele disse. – E é agora! É agora que vou acabar com a maldita raça de vocês, androides desgraçados!


	22. Possuído pelo ódio

_**Possuído pelo ódio**_

Gohan voou pra cima dos androides, sem se importar com o fato de transformar aquela parte da cidade em campo de mais uma sangrenta batalha. Não teria trabalho de sentir remorso depois, pois tudo estava destruído. Nº 18 bloqueou o primeiro golpe de Gohan, um chute.

- Com esse golpe simples, você acha que vai me ferir? – perguntou a loirinha.

- Eu sei que não. – respondeu o guerreiro. – Já esperava por isso. Mas...

Encarou-a por alguns segundos. Os olhos verdes de Gohan eram puro ódio. Na verdade, transpirava ódio por todo o corpo. Estava farto de ver tantas mortes estúpidas e tantas pessoas sofrendo. Não podia deixar tudo isso impune. Para isso, estava disposto a lutar com tudo.

Expandiu seu ki, causando uma forte ventania. De repente, surpreendeu a androide com um poderoso soco no rosto dela. Nº 18 deu piruetas no ar e se recuperou do golpe. Em seguida, ela partiu ao contra-ataque e desferiu um potente chute que atingiu as costelas do jovem guerreiro. Gohan urrou de dor e caiu.

- Já chega, não acha?

Ele se levantou, tentando se refazer do golpe. A dor era forte, a pancada que tinha recebido fez um estrago maior do que pensava. Mas não pensava em desistir só por causa disso.

Respondeu à provocação dela:

- Nem pensar. Não vou parar agora. Esqueceu que sou um guerreiro?

- Guerreiros são idiotas! – retrucou Nº 18. – São apenas perdedores!

Nº 17 apenas olhava a luta. Só entraria se fosse necessário. Ou seja, ele achava que iria apenas ver o combate de camarote.

Gohan se enfureceu ainda mais. Aquela androide havia ofendido todos aqueles que se sacrificaram tentando detê-los. Não suportava mais tanta humilhação. Há anos que tinha que aguentar tudo isso. E a gota d'água fora a morte de Yakimo. Foi o estopim para sua fúria explodir.

Concentrou-se, a fim de ignorar a dor que sentia. Aumentou o ki novamente e voou ao ataque. Desferiu uma sequência de golpes furiosos contra Nº 18, mas ela bloqueou todos com velocidade assustadora. Em seguida, ela revidou com força, com um soco fortíssimo e com um raio, que o jogou contra um prédio.

Gohan se levantou dos escombros, com os olhos verdes destilando ainda mais ódio. Tinha ódio mortal daqueles malditos androides e não se importava com o sangue que começava a escorrer pela testa. Foi pra cima de Nº 18 novamente, e disparou uma rajada de ki contra a adversária. Esperou a fumaça do ataque se dissipar, mas acabou atacado por trás. Com o impacto do golpe recebido, despencou, abrindo uma cratera em meio ao asfalto.

A androide aterrissou na beira da cratera. Viu Gohan jogado lá dentro, ainda aturdido. Apontou uma das mãos na direção dele. Era uma presa fácil agora. Concentrou energia na palma da mão. O guerreiro não conseguia se mexer pra reagir ou pra se defender...

- Droga... Agora estou frito...

Só que Nº 18 recebeu um ataque-surpresa. Alguém com uma aura dourada a atingiu, desviando a trajetória do raio, que explodiu outro prédio. A androide conseguiu se desvencilhar de quem a havia atingido. Este acabou perdendo o brilho dourado e caindo no chão.

Era Trunks.

Trunks logo se recuperou da queda e imediatamente foi até onde Gohan estava, para ajudá-lo a sair de lá. Tentou servir de apoio pra ele, mas, inesperadamente, recebeu um empurrão que o fez cair sentado no chão.

- Gohan – o garoto ficou surpreso com a atitude. – O que foi?!

- Você quer se matar, é?! – Gohan respondeu com rispidez.

- Como é?!

- Você ficou maluco, Trunks? Por que você deixou a sua mãe desprotegida? Eu te falei pra você ficar protegendo a sua mãe, não mandei você vir aqui!

- Credo, Gohan, eu só vim te ajudar...

- Eu não pedi ajuda de ninguém! Não pedi pra você arriscar a sua vida sem necessidade!

Trunks percebia que Gohan estava bastante alterado. Até mais do que de costume.

- Sai já daqui, Trunks! Você tá me atrapalhando! SAI LOGO DAQUI E VAI PROTEGER A SUA MÃE!!!

- Mas Gohan... Você está muito ferido e precisa de ajuda...

Gohan fuzilou o garoto com o olhar e disse:

- Sai já daqui, Trunks... SAI JÁ DAQUI!!! EU NÃO QUERO A SUA AJUDA!

Trunks saiu voando bastante magoado. Como seu mestre podia agir com ele assim? Gohan olhou para o discípulo que acabava de partir. Percebeu que tinha sido grosseiro demais. Nisso, deixou a raiva tomar conta dele mais uma vez e partiu pra cima de Nº 18.

Desferiu mais uma sequência de socos e chutes contra a androide, que sequer foi atingida. Em compensação, recebeu uma série de golpes que o deixaram no chão, completamente desnorteado.

Isso só o deixou ainda mais irritado.

- Você vai me pagar!!! – ele disse totalmente encolerizado.

Mais uma vez, foi atacar a androide, mas ela se esquivou de sua investida. Ele se afastou e se posicionou. Decidiu disparar o Kamehameha.

Deixou sua aura de Super Saiyajin envolvê-lo. Os olhos verdes estavam fitos em sua adversária.

- KA... ME...!

As batidas de seu coração se aceleraram mais. A adrenalina começava a circular com tudo pelo corpo de Gohan.

- HA... ME...!

Concentrou-se o máximo que podia em meio à sua fúria. Uma esfera de energia se formou entre as suas mãos. Estava pronta para ser disparada. Agregou àquela energia reunida todo o seu ódio em relação aos androides. Queria mandá-los para as profundezas do inferno de uma vez por todas.

E era agora...!

- HHHHHAAAAAAAAA...!!!

A técnica foi disparada com endereço certo: Androide Nº 18. Acertou-a em cheio – ou foi o que se pensou. Mas...

- É só isso que você consegue? – ouviu a voz dela.

Olhou para a direção de onde vinha aquela voz. Ficou boquiaberto.

- O... O quê...?! – por fim balbuciou.

Piscou os olhos. Não acreditava no que via. Ela estava segurando o ataque com apenas uma das mãos.

"O que ela vai fazer...?", pensou, meio que prevendo o que poderia acontecer.

Nº 18 simplesmente devolveu o ataque de Gohan, não sem antes acrescentar mais energia sua para impulsionar tudo aquilo. Restava ao jovem saiyajin deter aquele contra-ataque dela. Flutuou alguns metros acima do solo e não pensou duas vezes. Disparou um novo Kamehameha com a energia que restava, a fim de atingir aquele contra-ataque e, por consequência, a androide.

- Deixa de ser tão patético! – a loirinha disse com tom de desprezo. – Você acha que isso vai parar o meu ataque?!

Ela empurrou o ataque contra Gohan, engolindo inclusive o seu Kamehameha.

- Não... – ele disse. – Não pode ser...!

A bola de energia formada pelo choque das duas técnicas crescia cada vez mais, e ia para a direção de onde Gohan estava. Ele, por sua vez, começava a se esgotar e a perceber – tarde demais – seus erros durante todo o desenrolar da luta.

"Eu não acredito...", pensou. "Não acredito que fiz isso!"

E então a esfera de energia o atingiu.

*

Trunks voava para casa. Estava no meio do caminho, quando ouviu mais uma forte explosão, no local onde Gohan enfrentava os androides. Essa explosão acabou chamando a sua atenção, e ele estacou. De repente, sentiu que um ki diminuía muito rapidamente.

- Essa não! – ele exclamou. – É o Gohan!

O garoto deu meia-volta e saiu voando para a direção de onde vinha o ki de Gohan. Aumentou a energia para chegar logo e, quando estava a alguns metros de seu destino, tomou um grande susto.

- Minha nossa!!

Aquela região tinha se transformado em uma enorme cratera.

Boquiaberto, Trunks aterrissou no local. Tinha sido literalmente varrido do mapa. Não sobraram construções nem nada. Só uma enorme cratera. Foi então que sentiu um único ki. Estava perto. Ele correu alguns metros até a beira do enorme buraco. Lá no fundo, viu alguém cair, logo após uma redoma de ki desaparecer. Estava com as roupas em farrapos e muito ferido. Isso, além de inconsciente.

Logo de cara reconheceu quem havia acabado de desmaiar.

- GOHAN...!!!


	23. Depois da tempestade, a bonança?

_**Depois da tempestade... A bonança?**_

Não perdeu tempo e foi logo acudir. Tirou Gohan com cuidado do fundo da cratera e o pôs deitado em chão firme. Remexeu um dos bolsos da calça, à procura de algo, até que, por fim, encontrou. Colocou imediatamente na boca de Gohan o que tinha encontrado e fez com que ele mastigasse e engolisse. Era uma semente dos deuses, que o fez recobrar os sentidos em seguida.

Gohan se levantou ainda tonto.

- Gohan, você está bem?

Ele não respondeu. Olhou para o lugar ao seu redor. Estava incrédulo.

- Como...? – cerrou os punhos com força. – Como pude deixar eles escaparem...?

Seu coração se apertava, parecia que ia estourar. A voz saiu trêmula:

- Tudo por minha culpa...! Como pude deixar esse ódio tomar conta de mim...?!

Fechou os olhos. Lembrou-se de que Trunks estava ali. Não podia derramar lágrimas de frustração, dor e tristeza diante do garoto. Tinha que demonstrar que, apesar de tudo, era forte.

- Gohan...

O guerreiro respirou fundo para se acalmar. Disse:

- Obrigado, Trunks... Mesmo depois de te tratar tão mal, você veio me ajudar... Me perdoe por agir daquele jeito... Não sei o que deu na minha cabeça...

- Não se preocupe, Gohan... Qualquer um ficaria assim depois de perder alguém importante...

Gohan encarou seu pupilo com ar meio curioso. O garoto logo emendou:

- Eu passei lá onde era o shopping... E vi o Yakimo morto. E soube que a Aisu está no hospital...

- E você sabe como ela está?

- Eu e a mamãe demos uma passadinha lá, mas os médicos ainda estavam examinando ela. A mamãe ficou lá para saber.

- Então, vai lá ficar com a sua mãe. Vou daqui a pouco. – esboçou um sorriso. – Não dá pra aparecer assim no hospital, né?

- Tem razão – disse Trunks, após olhar para as roupas esfarrapadas de seu mestre. – Todo mundo tomaria o maior susto!

*

Depois de quinze minutos, Gohan chegou ao hospital, onde Bulma e Trunks o esperavam.

- Gohan – Bulma disse. – Parece que a Aisu ainda está num estado... Bem... Num estado um pouco complicado... Os médicos disseram que os ferimentos dela são graves.

- E a chance de sobreviver?

- Eles me adiantaram que a chance é de cinquenta por cento.

- Entendo – Gohan disse, aparentemente sem se abalar. – Num desabamento daqueles, poucas pessoas sobreviveriam. Mas eu espero que a Aisu saia dessa.

Nisso, um dos médicos apareceu.

- Com licença... Vocês são amigos da Aisu?

Os três disseram que sim.

- Certo – disse o médico. – Ela está consciente e um de vocês pode ir vê-la.

- Gohan – Bulma disse. – Vai lá... Ela gostaria de te ver, pode acreditar!

Gohan dirigiu-se ao quarto onde Aisu estava. Ao chegar à porta, abriu, mas hesitou em entrar quando a viu.

- Pode entrar, Gohan!

Ele entrou e se aproximou dela. Ela deu um sorriso, que o tranquilizou.

- Que bom que veio! Agorinha mesmo eu estava pensando em você...

- É mesmo...?

- Não poderia deixar de pensar no meu herói...

Ele começou a ficar corado. Ela riu.

- É sério... Você é meu herói... E ainda fica lindo, vermelho desse jeito...

Gohan riu, ainda mais vermelho:

- Ah... O que é isso...?

- Falando sério, Gohan... Você é mesmo um herói... Você acredita num futuro melhor pra todos e sempre está se esforçando para conseguir isso! Eu gostaria que todos tivessem essa mesma esperança que nós temos...

- Obrigado Aisu... Pelo que vejo, você está até bem...

- Com você aqui eu me sinto muito melhor...

- É... Eu digo o mesmo... Ver que você está viva é um consolo em meio ao que passei...

- Você enfrentou os androides?

- Enfrentei... Mas perdi... Pra variar...

O guerreiro suspirou e abaixou a cabeça como sinal de desânimo. A jovem de cabelos róseos, sem pensar, pegou na mão dele. Uma mão que era forte e calejada e que contrastava com a delicadeza da sua. Olhou bem fundo nos olhos dele. Viu que ali havia dor, tristeza e frustração. Achou, em meio a isso, um lampejo de esperança naquele olhar. Sabia que era essa chama de esperança que o mantinha vivo e que o impulsionava a lutar. Sentiu vontade de ajudá-lo a manter essa chama acesa.

- Gohan... Sei que não posso te ajudar numa luta, mas saiba que pode contar comigo... Sempre...

- Obrigado, Aisu. – ele disse, segurando a mão dela com mais firmeza. – Obrigado mesmo...

Após dizer isso, beijou a mão dela num gesto de carinho. Gohan começava a enxergá-la como alguém muito além de uma amiga. Isso era perceptível tanto para ele como para ela. Não puderam evitar de se lembrar de Yakimo. Ele finalmente tinha conseguido juntar os dois...

*

Um mês se passou desde então. Nesse espaço de tempo, o Gohan otimista e aliviado deu lugar a um Gohan muito abatido. Nesse momento, estava num cemitério.

Mais uma vez.

Estava encostado em uma árvore, próximo a um túmulo e via as folhas caírem com o vento. Abaixou a cabeça e suspirou. Tinha perdido mais uma pessoa importante para sua vida. Aisu tinha partido.

"Por quê?", pensou. "Por que isso tem que acontecer comigo? Por que tenho que ficar sem amigos? Por que não posso amar ninguém?"

Aisu não morreu em decorrência dos ferimentos que havia sofrido naquela explosão do shopping. Pelo contrário, ela havia se recuperado bem.

Mas os últimos cinco dias é que foram os piores... Desde que se descobriu algo assustador... Para ela e para Gohan.

_- Aisu, o que aconteceu? – Gohan perguntou._

_Aisu ofegava após ter apenas corrido e pulado um pouco, a fim de tentar pegar uma fruta em um dos galhos de uma árvore. Nem tinha feito tanto esforço._

_- Não sei, Gohan... O meu peito dói demais e me sinto fraca..._

_De repente, algo ocorreu na mente do guerreiro. Eram os mesmos sintomas da doença que havia ceifado a vida de seu pai._

"_Não, isso não pode estar se repetindo!", pensou._

_Levou-a para casa, pois estavam nas montanhas Paoz. Percebeu que ela estava começando a ficar febril e que estava respirando com mais dificuldade._

Cinco dias se passaram, na maior agonia. Tudo se repetia para Gohan, tudo o que havia acontecido com Goku, ele via se repetir com Aisu. Até que, por fim, viu que a morte chegara para ela. Era previsível, ainda não existia uma cura para a doença. Mas acreditava que um milagre poderia acontecer ali, não queria perdê-la... Nunca tinha tido uma chance de se declarar a ela, sequer havia lhe dado um primeiro beijo. Mas não deu tempo de fazer isso... Tinha enrolado tanto com seus sentimentos, que demorou muito tempo para perceber que estava apaixonado. Dedicava-se tanto aos treinos para vencer os androides, que não ligava quase para o que sentia em relação a ela.

Agora era tarde demais...

Sentiu um pequeno ki se aproximar.

- Gohan? – era a voz de sua mãe. – Posso falar com você?

- Pode.

- Bem, é uma pena que ela tenha morrido. Vocês dois dariam um belo casal, se você se declarasse a ela... Mas não se sinta assim... Você não tem culpa de demorar a perceber isso... Olha, eu aprendi muita coisa depois que o seu pai se foi, e uma delas é que a vida continua. Você precisa se lembrar só dos bons momentos, assim não vai sofrer muito com essa perda... Acredite, ela vai ficar sempre no seu coração...

- Obrigado, mamãe... Você tá conseguindo me animar... Eu queria conseguir te animar mais...

- Como assim? Você é um amor de pessoa, eu não iria querer um filho melhor...

- Mas eu poderia melhorar... Não quero que você sofra por minha causa, por eu sempre estar lutando contra os androides... Sinceramente, eu não queria trilhar por esse caminho...

- Não?

- Acho que eu nunca falei isso, mas eu nunca quis ser um guerreiro...

- Então, por que está seguindo os passos do seu pai?

Ela já tinha uma ideia, mas queria saber ao certo sobre os motivos que ele tinha para ter escolhido ser guerreiro. Algo que ela ouviria naquele mesmo instante:

- Mamãe, eu sei que você nunca gostou de me ver lutar, mas eu não tive escolha. Depois que o papai morreu, eu jurei a mim mesmo que te protegeria como ele fez. Mas sempre sonhei em ser um cientista, até me espelhava na Bulma nessa parte. Só que quando vi tanta gente morrer e os androides atacarem o meu colégio, eu tive que fazer uma escolha. Sinto muito por te deixar triste, mas precisei fazer isso. Além disso, eu tenho que cumprir aquela promessa que fiz ao Vegeta...

- Você fez uma promessa ao Vegeta?

- Fiz. Prometi que iria proteger a Bulma e que treinaria o Trunks. Além disso, quero derrotar os androides pra poder ficar em paz. Só vou descansar quando eu fizer isso.

- O que posso fazer, não é? – Chi Chi sorriu resignada. – Você tem o sangue do seu pai, isso não tem jeito...

- Mamãe, eu espero poder derrotar eles... Se eu conseguir isso, pode ter certeza de que vou me esforçar em me tornar cientista... Eu prometo.

Nisso, mãe e filho se abraçaram, um confortando o outro.


	24. Reencontros Parte 1

_**Reencontros – Parte 1**_

- Por favor, Gohan... Volte para casa e deixe esses androides de lado...!

Chi Chi dizia essas palavras enquanto abraçava um porta-retrato. Nele, estava a foto de uma família feliz: ela, Goku e Gohan – que, na época da fotografia, tinha três a quatro anos de idade. Olhou para aquela foto e suspirou com tristeza.

Sentia muita falta de um momento igual ao do retrato que olhava.

Mas tal momento jamais se repetiria...

Goku estava morto e Gohan, ausente na maior parte do tempo. Só sabia que, naquele momento, Gohan estava passando alguns dias na Capital do Oeste para treinar Trunks. Sentia-se muito sozinha, embora seu pai aparecesse com frequência.

Uma lágrima brotou de seus olhos e caiu na fotografia, bem onde estava a imagem de Goku.

- Goku... Se você estivesse vivo... Se você estivesse aqui... Acho que eu não sofreria tanto... Sinto tanto a sua falta...

Abraçou o porta-retrato com mais força e começou a chorar, as lágrimas deslizavam pelo rosto sem nenhuma cerimônia. Mas, de repente, sentiu uma mão acariciar-lhe a face.

- Eu também, Chi Chi... Eu também sinto a sua falta...

Essa voz... Há muito tempo não a ouvia... Aliás, achava que jamais a ouviria novamente... Abriu os olhos e, incrédula, perguntou:

- Goku...? É você mesmo...?

Piscou os olhos e viu quem estava bem na sua frente. Aquele rosto, aquele sorriso tão doce... Passou a mão na face dele, como se quisesse ter certeza de que não era um sonho. Afastou-se um pouco dele e passou a vê-lo de cima a baixo. Mas algo chamou sua atenção: ele tinha uma auréola por cima da cabeça.

Goku percebeu e disse, rindo:

- Ah... Isso aqui é uma auréola, Chi Chi... Significa que eu ainda estou morto...

Passaram-se alguns instantes de silêncio, um olhando para o outro. O saiyajin rompeu o silêncio:

- Eu pedi para o Senhor Kaioh me ajudar a vir para cá... Senti que você precisava de mim...

- Você sentiu...?

Ele sinalizou que sim com a cabeça e disse:

- Eu sei, meio por alto, o que está acontecendo aqui na Terra... E sei que o Gohan está desafiando esses tais androides... Ele deve ter se tornado um guerreiro poderoso...

Para Chi Chi, isso não importava. Não interessava se Gohan era forte ou não, queria apenas ver o filho ao seu lado, fora de qualquer situação de risco de vida. Não era isso que havia planejado para o futuro dele. Sonhava em vê-lo como um grande cientista, nada mais. Não queria que ele fosse um lutador, que vivesse arriscando a vida em combates insanos e selvagens.

Mas o destino não permitiu que seus sonhos em relação ao filho fossem realidade. Tudo havia saído às avessas. Bem às avessas.

Goku percebeu mais uma vez o ar de tristeza de sua esposa. Talvez fosse por isso que ela havia envelhecido um pouco mais rápido – ele observou – por conta dessa tristeza, das preocupações... Ele imaginava que Chi Chi sempre ficava muito angustiada quando Gohan saía de casa. Tinha quase certeza de que isso havia gerado boa parte das rugas que ela possuía.

De repente, o estômago de Goku roncou de forma bem selvagem, fazendo o saiyajin ficar bem desajeitado:

- Ahh... Desculpa... É que me deu fome... – passou a mão por trás da nuca, como de costume.

Por um momento, Chi Chi esqueceu os problemas com os androides e começou a rir.

- Eu não acredito...! Não sabia que você ainda tinha essa fome toda, depois de morto!

- É... Nem eu acreditei, no começo...

Chi Chi já ia até a cozinha, quando Goku a deteve:

- Aonde você vai?

- Preparar um lanche pra você... Não é muito que tenho, mas posso fazer alguma coisa gostosa...

- Ah, obrigado... Eu acho...

Assim, ele a deixou ir preparar o lanche. Chi Chi logo o chamou e ele foi se sentar à mesa, diante de um grande sanduíche, de meio metro de altura. O sanduba, como previsto, foi devorado em menos de dois minutos.

Ela o admirava, enquanto ele traçava o sanduíche. Comparava, em sua mente, o apetite dele com o apetite de Gohan. As semelhanças eram enormes entre pai e filho. Deixou escapar um comentário:

- O Gohan se parece tanto com você agora...

- Ah, é?

- Só falta ter o cabelo igual...

Goku riu:

- É sério?

Chi Chi, sorridente, assentiu que sim com a cabeça. Estava sentada à mesa na frente dele, com o rosto apoiado em uma das mãos. Contemplava longamente o seu marido enquanto este comia.

"Ai, Goku...", ela pensou. "É por isso que gosto tanto de você..."

Ele terminou de comer e disse:

- Ahhh... Tava uma delícia...! Já estava com saudade da sua comida!

- Só da minha comida? – ela ralhou com ele em tom de brincadeira.

- Ah, é claro que não, Chi Chi... Não me leve a mal... Eu sinto falta de você... Não só da comida que você prepara... Além disso... Eu te acho linda quando sorri...

Chi Chi se derreteu toda.

- Ah, Goku... Você sempre é um amor...

Ele ficou vermelho:

- Ah, que é isso...? Só tô falando a verdade...

Assim, eles se entreolharam mais uma vez, até que Goku disse:

- Chi Chi, eu preciso ir...

- Já?

- Sim, é que eu não tenho muito tempo aqui na Terra... – ele disse com uma pontinha de tristeza na voz. – E preciso ver a Bulma e o Gohan. Logo, logo, eu tenho que voltar ao outro mundo...

- É uma pena... – ela abaixou um pouco a cabeça. – Eu queria ficar mais tempo com você...

- Eu também, mas... Bem... – ele sorriu. – O importante é que eu estou aí, no seu coração... E sei que você nunca me esqueceu e nunca vai me esquecer...

Ela não falou nada e o abraçou. Não entre lágrimas, mas com um sorriso no rosto. Não precisava chorar, pois, apesar de breve, esse reencontro a deixava feliz. Ele retribuiu-lhe o abraço cheio de amor e afeto da esposa. Acabou surpreendido por um beijo dela, e correspondeu.

Depois de alguns instantes, se separaram. A hora da despedida doía para ambos, mas não era preciso chorar por conta disso, já que um jamais se esqueceria do outro.

- Agora eu preciso mesmo ir, Chi Chi...

- Então isso é um "adeus", Goku...?

- Prefiro pensar que é um "até logo"... – ele disse com um sorriso no rosto. – Pode ser que um dia a gente acabe se encontrando de novo...

Os dois se abraçaram novamente e, em seguida, Goku levou dois dedos à testa. Localizou dois kis – um mais fraco e um mais forte – a fim de se teletransportar.

- Então... – Chi Chi disse. – Até logo, Goku...

- Até logo, Chi Chi... Um dia a gente se encontra...!

Assim, após olhá-la mais uma vez, ele desapareceu com o teletransporte, deixando Chi Chi sozinha novamente. Mas isso já não lhe importava, porque sabia que seu querido Goku estaria sempre com ela. Não fisicamente, mas em seu coração.

Era o bastante para iluminar por alguns instantes seu rosto cansado e para lhe trazer doces recordações...


	25. Reencontros Parte 2

_**Reencontros – Parte 2**_

Bulma estava na cozinha lavando algumas panelas, quando escutou um barulho de algo se quebrando, algo como um vaso. Com uma frigideira na mão, se esgueirou até o corredor. Foi quando viu um vulto alto se dirigindo até ela.

"Ai, não! Será que são ladrões?"

De repente, sentiu um calafrio.

"E se forem os androides?! O Trunks não está aqui, e nem o Gohan pode lutar! O que eu faço?!"

Quando o vulto chegou bem perto dela, não teve dúvidas: desceu uma frigideirada com toda a força na cabeça de fosse lá quem fosse.

- AIAIAIAIAIAIAI!!! ESSA DOEU!!! – foi o grito do sujeito.

Bulma imediatamente recuou alguns passos, até se encostar à mesa. Estava estupefata, reconhecia aquela voz, mesmo depois de tantos anos. Olhou boquiaberta para a frigideira com o fundo totalmente amassado – e olha que a frigideira era bem forte – e, em seguida, olhou para a sua "vítima".

- Go-Go-Go-Goku??? – ela balbuciou, ainda em choque. – É você mesmo...?

O pobre Goku, sentado no chão e com as mãos na cabeça, estava se refazendo da frigideirada inesperada.

- Ai... Não sabia que você dava uma pancada tão forte assim, Bulma... Você andou aprendendo com a Chi Chi...?

- Por favor, Goku, me desculpa... É que você me assustou e... Espera aí!! Você não estava morto...?!

- Ainda estou... – ele disse, apontando para a auréola sobre a cabeça. – Desculpa te assustar, é que eu me teletransportei pra cá e, quando cheguei, esbarrei num vaso...

- Eu não te machuquei...?

- Só doeu a pancada... Não machucou, não...

- Que alívio... – disse, dando um suspiro. – É que eu achava que você poderia ser um ladrão, ou até mesmo... – arrepiou-se. – Ou até mesmo um dos androides...

- Já ouvi falar deles...

- Já?

- É. Eu vi o pessoal chegando lá ao outro mundo, e eles me contaram um pouco do que aconteceu. Só que eu acho que tô meio parado no tempo em relação a isso. Poderia me contar o que aconteceu durante todo esse tempo?

- Bom... – Bulma disse com ar pensativo. – Vou contar da forma mais resumida possível, Goku... Vamos ver... Esses androides apareceram seis meses depois que você morreu. Nisso, os rapazes foram até onde eles estavam e lutaram. Nessa luta, quase todos morreram, só Gohan e Vegeta escaparam. O resultado dessa luta foi que a cidade em que eles estavam foi varrida do mapa. Mais ou menos um mês depois, eles apareceram aqui na Capital do Oeste, no colégio onde Gohan estava estudando. Mas... – interrompeu-se e suspirou.

- Mas...?

- O Vegeta entrou nessa luta e não conseguiu derrotar os androides. Acabou morrendo assassinado. Só o Gohan sobreviveu...

- Você sente falta do Vegeta?

- Sinceramente, sim... Essa é uma das coisas que o tempo não cura, Goku... Toda vez que olho para o Trunks eu me lembro dele.

- Acho que a Chi Chi também deve se sentir assim por minha causa... Mas, continuando... Depois dessa luta, o que aconteceu?

- Gohan passou a treinar o Trunks, assim que ele completou onze anos. E ele começou a enfrentar os androides há pouco tempo. Até agora, enfrentou eles por três vezes... E perdeu todas.

- Todas?

- Sim, Goku... Parece que a transformação em Super Saiyajin não é o bastante pra vencê-los. Gohan bem que se esforça, mas parece que o poder desses androides é infinito! Fico com muito medo do que pode acontecer mais pra frente, e quantos mais esses androides podem matar por aí... Além disso, tenho medo do que pode acontecer ao Gohan, à Chi Chi, ao Trunks e até a mim...

Depois de ouvir tudo isso, Goku abaixou a cabeça e cerrou os punhos com força.

- Se eu não tivesse morrido antes... – disse. – A gente poderia ter uma chance... Eu teria pelo menos uma chance de ajudar...

- Goku...

- Isso não é justo! Não é justo, Bulma... Não é justo ver pessoas sofrendo por causa desses androides monstruosos, que matam a torto e a direito...! Não...! Isso não é justo... Eu queria poder fazer alguma coisa... Qualquer coisa...!

- Eu sei que sim, Goku... – Bulma disse com um leve sorriso no rosto. – Eu te conheço desde criança, e sei que você jamais ficaria parado diante de uma injustiça...

- Tem razão, você me conhece muito bem... É uma pena que eu não seja mais deste mundo...

Ele se concentrou e localizou o ki de Gohan. Estava perto. Perguntou a Bulma:

- O Gohan... Está aí...?

- Sim, está no quarto, ainda se recupera da última luta... Você quer ver ele, não é?

- Sim, por quê?

- Bom... É que ele está se recuperando, mas ainda está muito decepcionado com a última luta.

- O que aconteceu?

- Ele protegeu o Trunks de uma grande explosão e... Ficou gravemente ferido...

- Ah... Ele deve se sentir péssimo, não é...?

- Com certeza, Goku... Ele está bem abatido... Fico até com pena dele...

*

Uma semana. Já fazia uma semana que estava ali naquele quarto. Já fazia uma semana que havia sofrido a sua pior derrota.

A sua memória teimava em reviver aqueles momentos horríveis.

O parque de diversões.

Os androides.

O combate.

A explosão.

A terrível dor no ombro esquerdo.

A luta para livrar Trunks do pior, entregando a ele uma semente dos deuses.

Por fim, o desmaio.

Quando voltou à consciência, estava ali, em um dos quartos da casa de Bulma. Acordava depois de mais um pesadelo envolvendo os androides.

Sentia a dor cruel localizada na altura do ombro esquerdo, mas a sensação era ainda pior quando se lembrava de que seu braço não estava mais ali. Em vez do braço, só existiam faixas. Nada mais.

Seria difícil se recuperar de uma perda como essa. Principalmente, depois de uma derrota humilhante que ficaria marcada para sempre.

Não só pelo braço esquerdo decepado, mas também pela enorme cicatriz no rosto.

A essa altura, já pensava em desistir. Desistir de tudo e fugir e se esconder feito um covarde. Desistir e decretar a morte de suas esperanças. Desistir, jogando para o alto todos os seus sonhos e suas expectativas.

Mas algo o impedia de levar esse pensamento adiante. O seu sangue saiyajin falava mais alto. E mais: Tinha que ser um homem de palavra, tinha que, pelo menos, preparar Trunks para proteger Bulma, como havia prometido a Vegeta.

Além disso, o garoto o admirava e o respeitava. Tinha Gohan como seu verdadeiro mestre, mais do que isso... Por vezes, ele via Gohan como se fosse seu irmão mais velho.

Era uma obrigação, para ele, corresponder essa confiança ao seu pupilo.

Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao sentir um ki muito, mas muito familiar... E que jamais imaginaria que voltaria a sentir, depois de tantos anos.

Mas... Seria verdade? Estaria realmente sentindo aquele ki...?

- Gohan – ouviu a voz de Bulma. – Posso entrar?

- Ah... Pode...

A porta do quarto se abriu, e Gohan olhou para ela. Bulma entrou, mas não estava sozinha. Junto com ela, estava a fonte daquele ki inconfundível.

Aquele ki que jamais esqueceria... E que nunca imaginava voltar a senti-lo...

Ainda surpreso Gohan balbuciou:

- Pa... Papai...?!


	26. Reencontros Parte 3

_**Reencontros – Parte 3**_

- Pa... Papai...? – Gohan perguntou surpreso ante a visão que tinha naquele momento. – Você... Aqui...?!

Se Gohan estava surpreso com a visão de Goku, ali na sua frente ao lado de Bulma; por sua vez, o saiyajin estava em choque.

"O que aconteceu com ele?!", perguntava-se. "Como ele se feriu desse jeito...?"

- Rapazes – Bulma disse. – Eu vou deixar os dois a sós. Creio que vocês têm muito o que conversar...

Ela saiu do quarto, não deixando antes de olhar para o rosto de Goku. Era evidente demais que ele estava totalmente em choque com o que acabava de ver.

Já a sós, pai e filho se entreolhavam sem acreditar no que viam. Gohan não conseguia acreditar que estava vendo seu pai ali, bem na sua frente, treze anos depois de morto. Ele não conseguia confiar na sua própria visão.

Estaria sonhando?

Por seu turno, Goku ainda estava sem reação alguma. Não só por ver o filho já adulto e com uma incrível semelhança física em relação a ele, mas também lhe chamava a atenção o seu estado.

O jovem estava cheio de bandagens pelo corpo e pelo rosto, e via que lhe faltava o braço esquerdo. No lugar dele, estavam somente as faixas. Tentava imaginar o tamanho do sofrimento do filho ao estar desse jeito. Não era muito difícil, pois estava bem evidente no rosto abatido dele.

- Pode se sentar... – Gohan disse.

Goku não encontrou nenhuma cadeira.

- Pode ser na cama mesmo.

O saiyajin se sentou à beira da cama, mas não tinha muita coragem de puxar assunto. Ainda estava se refazendo do choque inicial.

"Acho que agora entendo a razão de Chi Chi sofrer tanto", pensou.

Gohan tentou forçar um sorriso:

- Puxa, eu não imaginava que poderia te ver de novo, papai... Como conseguiu vir pra cá?

- Bom... Eu pedi pro Senhor Kaioh me ajudar... Ele falou com o Sr. Enma Daioh, que me deixou vir à Terra...

- Por que você veio pra cá?

- Eu senti que você e sua mãe precisavam de mim...

- Você visitou a mamãe?

- Sim, eu visitei. Ela se sentia muito sozinha e resolvi dar uma passadinha por lá. – sorriu. – Ela ficou muito feliz em me ver... E eu fiquei muito feliz em revê-la...

- Que bom – Gohan tentou sorrir de novo. – A mamãe precisava de alguém pra deixar ela feliz, mesmo por um momento...

O sorriso do jovem se desfez, e ele desviou seu olhar do pai. Por mais que tentasse aparentar que não estava tão mal assim, não conseguia disfarçar. Fisicamente, podia não estar tão mal, mas, lá dentro, ele ainda não havia se recuperado nem um pouco.

Vendo todo aquele abatimento, Goku se perguntava aonde tinha ido parar aquele garoto de dez anos, tão alegre e animado.

- Gohan – ele assumiu um tom mais sério. – Se quiser falar comigo sobre a última luta que você teve, pode falar... Ou então, você pode desabafar sobre qualquer coisa... Eu vim aqui porque senti que você precisa de mim, tanto quanto sua mãe...

Deu um sorriso complacente para o filho, meio que dizendo que podia começar, ele estaria disposto a ouvi-lo. Foi o que o rapaz começou a fazer:

- Parece que não adianta disfarçar as coisas pra você, papai... Eu realmente estou mal...

Pausou. Sentiu que precisava mesmo desabafar com alguém, pois andava cheio de angústia, frustração e tristeza. Não havia desabafado para mais ninguém, não queria que se contagiassem por essas coisas que ele sentia.

E, por consequência, não queria que ninguém perdesse as esperanças por sua causa.

- Você está na frente de um grande fracassado, papai... Foi o que me tornei... Um grande fracassado...

- Como assim?

- Eu tentei seguir seus passos, mas não consegui... Você vencia seus adversários, se tornava cada vez mais forte, ninguém te superava... Quando você morreu, eu disse ao Senhor Piccolo que queria ser forte como você... – deu um sorriso um tanto amargurado. – Mas olha só no que deu... Seu filho aqui não é nem sombra do que você foi... Nem sombra...

Sentiu um nó na garganta e o coração cada vez mais oprimido. Agarrou com força o lençol que cobria as pernas e começou a apertá-lo. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Goku olhava atentamente para cada movimento que o filho fazia e para cada expressão em seu rosto. Ouviu sua voz trêmula dizer:

- Não sou nem sombra do que você foi...! Sou apenas um completo fracasso!!

O saiyajin não falava nada. Apenas via e ouvia. Tinha se proposto a fazer isso, sentia que Gohan precisava externar tudo o que sentia. Viu que lágrimas começavam a brotar dos olhos dele e pingar no lençol. Aquela cena começava a fazer com que Goku ficasse com o coração muito apertado.

- Sou um grande fracasso, papai...! Eu disse a Bulma, ao Trunks, aos meus amigos e até a mamãe, que eu protegeria todos eles... Disse que derrotaria os androides, que seria tão forte como você...! Mas nem cheguei perto...! Eu prometi ao Vegeta que treinaria Trunks para que ele possa vencer os androides, mas... Como um fracassado como eu pode transformar ele num grande guerreiro?! Como...? Eu não consegui proteger meu amigo Yakimo de ser morto por um desabamento causado por aqueles malditos androides...! Depois disso, a Aisu morreu doente, e eu não pude fazer nada...! E os androides continuam por aí, matando gente inocente, e eu aqui...!

Agora as lágrimas eram muito mais abundantes, pois não pôde evitar recordar suas derrotas frente aos androides.

- Como...?! – prosseguiu. – Como vou proteger as pessoas, se não consigo nem mesmo aguentar um combate por muito tempo...? Como os outros vão acreditar em mim, sabendo que eu não tenho chance contra os androides...? Como Trunks vai acreditar em mim, me vendo desse jeito, como um grande fracassado...? Como vão acreditar em mim, se nem eu acredito...? Como...?!

À sua frente, a mancha úmida ficava cada vez maior no lençol, que recebia todas as lágrimas carregadas de dor e frustração. Elas deslizavam pelo rosto ferido e caíam ali, naquele local já úmido, acompanhadas pelos soluços dele. O olhar de Goku, nesse momento, era ainda mais triste, além de compassivo.

"Não imaginava que ele sofresse tanto...", pensou, apertando o tecido das calças.

- Por mais que eu tente... – Gohan prosseguiu. – Por mais que eu tente... Eu não consigo superar esses androides... Eles sempre estão um passo à minha frente... Sempre...! Sempre...!!

Goku, por instinto, pôs a mão sobre o ombro do filho. Não dizia nada, não tinha o que dizer naquele momento. Mas aquilo já era o suficiente para acalmar um pouco o filho. Nisso, os dois acabaram se abraçando fortemente. Um típico abraço entre pai e filho. Enquanto isso, as últimas lágrimas deslizavam pelo rosto de Gohan.

Pai e filho permaneceram assim por vários minutos.

Goku sentiu-se bem melhor. Já que não podia ajudar em lutas, teve que se contentar em pelo menos confortar o filho. Pôde sentir um pouco da sua dor, mas ela já passava. Sentiu que Gohan começava também a melhorar, não sentia mais as lágrimas quentes dele molharem o ombro em sua roupa. E já havia parado de soluçar há alguns segundos, sua respiração começava se normalizar.

Gohan, por seu turno, se sentia bem aliviado. Parecia que tinha tirado um peso gigantesco da consciência e, principalmente, do coração. Era isso que lhe fazia tanta falta: desabafar com alguém. Alguém que entendia bem as alegrias, as frustrações e as agruras de um guerreiro saiyajin. Alguém que não só entendia isso, como entendia Gohan: o seu próprio pai.

Mas, apesar desse alívio, a tristeza não o havia abandonado.

Depois desse abraço, Gohan esboçou um sorriso:

- Obrigado, papai... – disse, enxugando os olhos com a mão. – Realmente eu precisava de você...

Goku sorriu também e colocou mais uma vez a mão sobre o ombro do jovem guerreiro.

- Gohan – ele disse. – Você não é um fracasso, meu filho... Você se tornou um homem com bastante maturidade e me orgulho disso. Sem contar que você agora é mais poderoso do que eu... Você se lembra do Piccolo, não é?

- Claro, por quê?

- Ele sofreu muitas derrotas, mas nem por isso você deixou de respeitá-lo. E, pelo que percebi você tem esse mesmo respeito do Trunks. E aposto que ele vai continuar a te respeitar apesar de tudo.

- Acho que tem razão, papai...

- E tem mais... Você precisa voltar a acreditar em si mesmo, Gohan... Continue treinando Trunks... Se você não puder enfrentar sozinho os androides, prepare ele pra te ajudar... Mas, principalmente, volte a acreditar em si mesmo... Ou nunca vai conseguir nada... Além disso... – olhou bem nos olhos dele. – Você pode ficar mais forte.

O rosto de Gohan começou a se iluminar.

- É claro... Como eu não me lembrei disso...? Quando eu me recuperar por completo, posso ficar mais forte... Você também passou muito por isso... Que cabeça a minha...!

Goku deu um sorriso de satisfação ao ver que tinha conseguido cumprir mais uma parte da missão da qual se incumbira: a de dar um pouco de alegria e uma dose extra de ânimo e esperança àqueles que foram tão importantes enquanto esteve vivendo na Terra. Foi assim que ele se sentiu praticamente curado da dor de sua partida precoce.

- GOKU!!! JÁ ESTÁ NA HORA!!! – ele ouviu um grito vindo da direção da porta.

- Ah, Vovó Uranai... Já...? Eu nem lutei nem nada... Por que veio me chamar tão cedo?

- Esqueceu o combinado, é? Você tem que voltar ao outro mundo ao pôr-do-sol... E já está na hora...

Ele olhou para a janela e viu que, de fato, o sol já se punha. O tempo havia passado mais rápido do que ele pensava...

- É... Tem razão... Tá mesmo na hora... Puxa... Eu queria ver o Trunks...

- Numa próxima oportunidade...

Assim, no lado de fora da grande casa, Bulma e Gohan – que se levantou mais animado – foram se despedir de Goku.

- Gohan, não se esqueça do que a gente conversou... Acredite em você... Porque eu acredito... Tenha boa sorte nos treinos... E nas lutas também... – sorriu.

Pai e filho se abraçaram novamente, mas ambos sorriam. Aquele momento seria inesquecível para ambos.

- Goku... – Bulma disse. – Se você encontrar o Vegeta... Manda lembranças minhas...

- Pode deixar Bulma... Vou fazer isso...

- Muito obrigada... É uma pena que a gente não vai poder te ver de novo...

- Não diga isso... Porque isso não é um "adeus" da minha parte... É apenas um "até logo"...

- Então vou me corrigir, Goku... Até logo!

- Papai... Obrigado mesmo... – deu um sorriso largo, como não fazia há muito tempo. – E... Até logo...!

- Até logo, Gohan... Até logo, Bulma... Até um dia...

Nisso, Goku – conduzido pela Vovó Uranai – partiu de volta ao outro mundo, com aquela indescritível sensação de que havia cumprido com o seu dever... O dever de dar mais esperança às pessoas que seriam capazes de levá-la adiante num mundo tão carente dela.

"Gohan...", ele pensou. "Eu acredito em você..."


	27. O que fazer num dia de chuva

_**O que fazer num dia de chuva**_

- Que tédio... – Trunks disse. – Logo hoje, que a gente podia voltar a treinar...

- É... Logo hoje... – Gohan concordou igualmente entediado.

Os dois estavam à beira da janela, olhando a chuva forte cair. Gohan estava com planos de poder treinar Trunks, depois de se recuperar por completo da última luta, na qual perdera o braço esquerdo. Depois do reencontro com Goku, seu humor havia melhorado muito. Chegava até a fazer piadinhas sobre a falta de um braço.

- Gohan, o que dá pra se fazer num dia em que cai um toró desses?

- Sei lá, Trunks... Você tem alguma ideia?

- Se eu soubesse, não te perguntaria...

- Ah, é...

A chuva se acalmou e, nisso, Gohan se animou e foi trocar de roupa. Já tinha habilidade para se vestir com uma mão só – quando não precisava de uma ajudinha dos dentes. Saiu correndo do quarto.

- Vamos lá, Trunks! Quero ver se consegue me acompanhar!

- Claro que consigo!

- Ei, garotos! – Bulma disse. – Esperem aí, acho que vai...

Os dois nem deram atenção a Bulma e saíram correndo como duas criancinhas. Mas um trovão ecoou e, em seguida, desabou o maior toró. Nisso Gohan e Trunks voltaram desanimados e totalmente encharcados.

-... Voltar a chover... – Bulma completou ao vê-los.

- Isso não é justo... – Trunks disse.

- Eu tentei avisar... – Bulma disse, se segurando para não rir.

- Ô mãe, não tem graça...

Quem manda não acreditar num gênio e na sua invenção? Viu como o meu computador meteorológico funciona? Noventa e cinco por cento de acerto...

- Essa é a velha Bulma... – Gohan disse.

- Velha, eu?

- Calma, Bulma... É só um modo de dizer...

- Bom mesmo que seja... – ela disse cruzando os braços e empinando o nariz.

Se tinha uma coisa que Bulma ainda não havia perdido com os anos, era a vaidade. Sempre fazia o tipo "eu sou um gênio", e jamais admitia ser chamada de "velha".

- É melhor vocês dois se trocarem, ou vão se resfriar...

- Ah, mãe... Nós somos saiyajins... Não é qualquer resfriado que pode derrubar a gente...

Ela revirou os olhos azuis:

- Ah, Trunks... Às vezes você é teimoso como o seu pai...

- Vamos lá, Trunks... – Gohan disse. – Você não quer ver a sua mãe nervosa, não é? Até seu pai, que era mais teimoso, teve que entrar na linha...

*

- Nossa...! – Gohan disse. – Definitivamente, esse lugar precisa mesmo de uma reforma...

Os três estavam dentro do laboratório. Gohan estava surpreso com o estado do local. Dava pra dizer que chovia – quase que literalmente – dentro do laboratório.

- Pois é, Gohan... – Trunks disse. – Esse lugar tá mesmo implorando por socorro...

- Alguém tem um guarda-chuva aí?

- Vamos logo ao que interessa, rapazes... – Bulma disse. – Vamos tirar as coisas daí e colocar lá onde era a garagem...

- Foi pra isso que você chamou a gente pra cá? – Trunks perguntou.

- É claro! – Bulma respondeu. – Essa chuva até que veio bem a calhar. Eu só estava esperando a oportunidade de contar com a ajuda de vocês dois. Vocês sabem o quanto esses equipamentos são pesados? Só alguém com força de saiyajin poderia mudá-los do jeito que eu quero...

Mestre e aluno se entreolharam e assentiram. Acharam que poderiam tirar de letra essa arrumação...

*

- Caramba! Isso é cansativo! Dá um desconto, mãe...

Trunks estava estirado no piso da garagem, que passava a ser o novo laboratório. Gohan estava sentado, encostado à parede, igualmente cansado. Tinham levado tudo o que tinha para levar para lá. Faltava organizar.

- Tá certo, Trunks. – Bulma disse. – Gohan, me dá uma mãozinha aqui...

- Peraí, Bulma... Se eu te der a mão, vou ficar sem nenhuma...

- Deixa de piadas e levanta o armário pra mim. Caiu um tubo de ensaio lá embaixo...

Gohan levantou o armário e Bulma pegou o tal tubo de ensaio. Mas ao colocar o armário no lugar, este balançou e derrubou algo que acertou em cheio a cabeça do jovem guerreiro e o fez cair sentado no chão.

- Ai... Que troço foi esse que caiu na minha cabeça?! Ô coisa pesada, hein...

Recuperando-se da pancada inesperada, olhou para trás e viu Bulma pegar algo parecido com um grande livro.

- Mamãe, o que é isso? – Trunks perguntou ao se aproximar de Bulma.

- Nossa, eu não lembrava que este álbum estivesse por aqui... – ela disse.

-Puxa – Gohan disse. – Quem disse que as lembranças voltam com força não estava brincando... Esse álbum é superpesado...

- Se você pensasse em ganhar a vida como comediante, com certeza morreria de fome... – Trunks disse com uma ponta de ironia.

- Nossa... Como esse álbum está empoeirado... – Bulma disse e o soprou.

Com o sopro de Bulma, a poeira acumulada há anos no álbum virou uma grossa nuvem em volta do trio, que começou a tossir.

- Ô mãe... Fazia quanto tempo que você não achava esse álbum...?

- Deixe-me ver... Uns treze anos, eu acho...

- TREZE ANOS?!? Eu ainda era um bebê na época...!

Bulma já estava concentrada, começando a folhear o pesado álbum de fotografias. Trunks olhava curioso para a mãe. Gohan também se aproximou, a fim de ver o conteúdo do tal álbum.

- Essa aí é você? – Trunks perguntou a Bulma.

Bulma olhava a primeira foto do álbum. Na época, era adolescente e já havia iniciado a sua busca pelas esferas. Posava com uma das esferas do dragão com um garoto, que Gohan logo reconheceu:

- Esse garoto aí é o meu pai? – ele perguntou.

Foi quando Bulma acordou de uma espécie de transe. Estava tão mergulhada nas suas memórias, que mal havia prestado atenção nas perguntas dos dois.

- Ahh... Essa aí da foto sou eu, Trunks... E o garoto ao meu lado é o Goku...

- Ele é o pai do Gohan? Parece tanto...

- É... É sim... – Gohan afirmou. – Esse aí é o meu pai...

- E o que é isso na sua mão, mamãe? – Trunks apontou para algo na foto.

- Ah... Era uma das esferas do dragão...

- Esferas do dragão? Me explica!

Bulma ficou pensativa por alguns instantes. Depois, deu uma breve explicação:

- As esferas do dragão eram sete, que, quando eram reunidas, faziam surgir um dragão que realizava um desejo pra quem conseguia juntá-las.

Os olhos azuis do garoto brilharam.

- E por que a gente não procura essas tais esferas do dragão? Aí dava pra pedir ao dragão fazer os androides desaparecerem!

- Bem, Trunks... – Gohan disse. – Tem um problema bem grande pra conseguir isso... As esferas do dragão deixaram de existir há muitos anos...

- Como é que é?

- Gohan tem razão, Trunks. – Bulma disse. – Essas esferas dependiam da vida do criador delas, o Kami Sama. E o Kami Sama estava ligado ao Piccolo. Quando Piccolo morreu contra os androides, Kami Sama desapareceu também, e as esferas do dragão deixaram de existir.

- Se as esferas do dragão ainda existissem, não existiriam vítimas dos androides... E nem mesmo seu pai estaria morto.

- Que pena...

Bulma foi folheando uma a uma as páginas do álbum, todas repletas de recordações e histórias fantásticas. Mas ao chegar em uma determinada fotografia, Trunks começou a gargalhar.

- Ô Trunks, qual é a graça? – Gohan perguntou.

-É esse garotinho vestido de amarelo e com um chapelão vermelho na cabeça...!

- Esse sou eu, quando tinha quatro anos... – Gohan respondeu vermelho e todo sem graça.

- Ai, que fofinho...! – Trunks debochou.

- Sem graça... – o guerreiro resmungou com uma gota enorme na cabeça.

Foto a foto, Bulma e Gohan relembravam o passado, enquanto Trunks conhecia cada integrante da antiga equipe Z. Até que, de repente, ouviu-se uma sonora gargalhada, que fez o garoto de cabelo lilás pular pra trás.

- Ei, Gohan, o que você tá sentindo? – Trunks perguntou.

- Olha pra foto que você descobre... – o jovem guerreiro disse, já com a barriga doendo de tanto rir.

- Ô Gohan, esse sou eu!

- Eu sei... Te conheço bem o bastante... Você tinha um ano de idade quando tirou essa foto!

Trunks não respondeu. Seu olhar acompanhou o da mãe. Bulma fitava a fotografia com um ar ainda maior de nostalgia. Os olhos azuis pousaram sobre o terceiro componente daquela foto, com uniforme azul, armadura, luvas e botas brancas, cabelos e olhos negros e expressão emburrada. Ela deixou escapar um pequeno suspiro.

- Mamãe...

- Hã? – Bulma perguntou, saindo do transe.

- Esse aí... – apontou para a foto. – É o meu pai...?

- É sim, Trunks... A cada dia que passa você se parece mais com ele.

- Ele era forte?

- Ele era muito forte. – Gohan disse. – Um guerreiro muito poderoso... E muito orgulhoso.

- Eu gostaria de ter conhecido ele.

Um pesado silêncio se fez diante dessa declaração de Trunks. Mal sabia ele as razões desse silêncio.

Gohan olhou para uma janela. A chuva havia acabado. Mas o dia também. Já estava escuro, os três não haviam percebido o tempo passar.

- Ora essa... – Gohan disse. – Já tá bem tarde.

- Que droga... – Trunks lamentou. – O nosso treinamento foi pro beleléu...

- Bom... – Gohan sorriu. – Fazer o quê? O jeito é treinar amanhã...

- Olha pro lado bom, Trunks... – Bulma disse. – Você descobriu como era o pai do Gohan, os amigos dele...

-... E como era o meu pai... – o garoto completou. – Você tem razão, mamãe. Até que não foi um dia perdido, afinal de contas...

*

Em meio a uma tempestade, Gohan lutava contra Nº 17 e Nº 18, em uma cidade já bastante destruída. Mas, de repente, foi atingido por um clarão, do qual não conseguiu escapar. Quando acordou, o rosto estava banhado de suor. O coração disparou, a respiração ficou ofegante. O susto foi demais. Depois de alguns instantes, conseguiu se acalmar.

- Que... Que pesadelo...! Espero que isso não vire realidade...!

Sentou-se na cama, para terminar de se recuperar do susto. Passou a mão pela testa e tirou o suor, dando um suspiro de alívio. Levantou-se e foi até a porta. Abriu-a e olhou para os dois lados do corredor, para ver se alguém havia escutado o grito que ele dera antes de acordar. Observou por alguns instantes o corredor, para se certificar de que ninguém havia acordado. Como não viu nenhuma movimentação no corredor, fechou a porta e voltou à cama.

Começava a ter um mau pressentimento... Principalmente acerca de seu destino.

Será que o pesadelo teria algo a ver com esse mau pressentimento? Agora sentia necessidade de contrariar esse mau pressentimento e evitar que esse pesadelo se torne realidade. Tinha que vencer os androides a qualquer custo.


	28. Crônica de uma morte anunciada? Parte 1

_**Crônica de uma morte anunciada? [Parte 1]**_

Gohan e Trunks levantaram cedo para começar a treinar. O guerreiro tinha a intenção de despertar logo o poder de Super Saiyajin do garoto de cabelo lilás. Não só por ele ser filho de um Super Saiyajin, mas também porque, numa das lutas em que ele interferiu, fizera uma breve transformação sem saber ou mesmo sentir.

Trunks tinha potencial para se transformar a qualquer momento. Era só questão de tempo para que ele despertasse de vez esse poder. Poderia ser o "fator-surpresa" num novo confronto contra os androides.

- Trunks – ele disse ao pupilo. – Vamos lá. Tenta de novo aumentar o seu ki. Chegue ao seu limite.

- De novo, Gohan...? Mas eu já sei o meu limite...

- Mas seu limite não é esse. Aliás, os saiyajins não costumam ligar pra limites.

Trunks olhou para seu mestre com ar de estranheza. Não parecia que era ele falando. Gohan começou a rir:

- Ha, ha, ha... Acabei falando igual seu pai... – disse, coçando a nuca.

Trunks caiu para trás, e em seguida se levantou bem bravo:

- Qual é, Gohan?! O que você viu esses dias? Um passarinho verde, é? Ou será que a última luta afetou seu cérebro? Para de bancar o palhaço, eu já tô cheio dessas suas piadinhas sem graça! Vai me treinar ou não vai?!

"Agora o Trunks me deu medo...", Gohan pensou, recuando um passo. "Tá parecendo o pai dele..."

- Tá bom, tá bom... Acho que exagerei... Desculpa...

Depois disso, assumiu um ar mais sério:

- Vamos treinar! Aumenta seu ki outra vez, até o seu máximo.

- Tá bom.

Trunks se concentrou. Colocou-se em posição de combate e começou a expandir seu ki. O aumento de energia gerava uma ventania. Mesmo com esse aumento, Gohan permanecia impassível.

Logo sentiu que o garoto já estava chegando ao seu limite. Ele estava a meio caminho da transformação, com os cabelos lisos já espetados, e os olhos verdes. No entanto, os cabelos não ficavam loiros, nem surgia a aura dourada ao seu redor.

Trunks estava muito perto de se tornar um Super Saiyajin, mas só ficava no "quase".

- Já tô no meu limite, Gohan! O que eu faço agora?!

- Mantenha-se no seu limite! – Gohan se pôs em guarda. – Nós vamos lutar! Resista o máximo possível, você tem que lidar direito com o seu poder máximo!

Trunks segurava o máximo que podia seu ki, preparando-se para receber o ataque de Gohan. Já não se deixava enganar com o fato de seu mestre ter apenas um braço. Gohan já conseguia compensar muito bem essa sua deficiência.

Os dois partiram ao ataque, Trunks foi o primeiro a desferir um golpe contra Gohan. No entanto, o jovem guerreiro conseguiu bloquear o ataque do garoto com seu único braço. Em seguida, iniciou-se uma veloz sucessão de golpes entre os dois. Os golpes eram bloqueados por ambos, até que Gohan estacou no momento em que daria outro golpe contra Trunks.

- Gohan, o que aconteceu? – o garoto perguntou.

Gohan parecia atormentado, começava a suar frio. Permaneceu nesse estado por alguns segundos. Trunks balançou a mão diante dos olhos de seu mestre, até que ele piscou os olhos e voltou à realidade. Olhou surpreso para Trunks, que perguntou novamente:

- Você está bem?

- Ahh... Ehm... Tô, sim... Eu tô bem... Hehehe... – respondeu, coçando a nuca.

- Tem certeza?

- Como dois e dois são quatro...

- Então, vamos continuar! Eu tava perto de te acertar um cruzado de direita, quando você parou...

- Ah, é...? Vou fingir que acredito!

Os dois voltaram a trocar golpes em grande velocidade, aproveitando que Trunks ainda conseguia manter seu poder máximo. Após uma sucessão de golpes e bloqueios, o garoto de cabelo lilás conseguiu acertar um forte soco no rosto de Gohan, que foi parar no chão. Trunks aterrissou e foi com tudo atacá-lo, mas seu mestre foi mais rápido e conseguiu desaparecer de sua frente, para reaparecer por trás e surpreendê-lo com uma pancada nas costas. Por consequência do ataque, o garoto caiu de bruços no chão.

À medida que o combate se tornava mais difícil, Trunks sentia-se mais excitado para prosseguir com a luta. Após se levantar, ele limpou o sangue do canto de sua boca e sorriu. Era um sorriso altivo. Começou a ficar confiante.

Gohan o fitou por alguns instantes e reconheceu aquela expressão que surgia em Trunks. O olhar desafiador, o sorriso arrogante, o ar de autoconfiança. Reconhecia esses traços facilmente.

"Não dá pra negar que Trunks é mesmo filho do Vegeta... Confiante desse jeito..."

- Gohan, não precisa pegar leve comigo. Eu quero ficar mais forte, pode se transformar em Super Saiyajin!

- Você tem certeza, Trunks?

- Tenho. Eu quero um desafio maior.

- Tá bom. Mas não vai reclamar depois!

Gohan se transformou em Super Saiyajin e, logo que fez isso, recebeu um golpe de Trunks, prontamente bloqueado com o braço. O guerreiro fez uma cara de dor e sacudiu o braço.

"Aiaiaiaiai... É impressão minha, ou o Trunks tá mais forte?"

A nova investida de seu pupilo não deixou margem de dúvida. Esquivou-se de um chute potente que, se acertasse seu rosto, poderia causar estragos. Trunks estava lutando mesmo pra valer. Estava determinado a se tornar mais forte, a superar seus limites.

Queria se tornar um guerreiro poderoso, para enfrentar os androides junto com Gohan e não mediria esforços para isso.

Mais uma vez, os dois trocaram golpes entre si. Trunks afastou-se de Gohan e disparou um raio, endereçado a ele. Quando Gohan desviou o ataque, foi surpreendido por um soco na barriga e, em seguida, por um chute no rosto. Apesar disso, o Super Saiyajin recuperou-se da surpresa a tempo e escapou do golpe seguinte do garoto.

Grata surpresa. Trunks estava mesmo evoluindo. A transformação em Super Saiyajin era apenas uma questão de tempo.

Trunks disparou mais um raio, mais poderoso que o anterior.

- Minha nossa! – Gohan exclamou. – De onde ele tirou todo esse poder?!

Um simples bloqueio ou golpe não seriam suficientes para se safar do ataque que vinha em sua direção. Foi quando decidiu disparar o Kamehameha.

As duas técnicas se chocaram, mas o ataque de Gohan era o mais poderoso e conseguiu superar o raio disparado por Trunks. Vendo que poderia ser atingido pelo poderoso Kamehameha, só restou se desvencilhar da técnica que, ainda assim, o atingiu de raspão no ombro direito.

Os dois aterrissaram, um encarando o outro por alguns segundos. Gohan viu que Trunks estava esgotado.

- Uau! Agora fiquei surpreso, Trunks! Você começou a progredir mais rápido! Bom... Já chega por agora. – voltou ao normal. – Vamos descansar, você lutou muito bem hoje.

*

Noite outra vez.

Gohan virava e revirava na cama, os dentes rangiam e sua testa suava muito. Estava tendo um pesadelo outra vez.

De novo a luta contra Nº 17 e Nº 18.

De novo em meio a uma forte chuva.

De novo o clarão.

Acordou mais uma vez com seu próprio grito. Estava banhado de suor, além de ofegante. Mas, dessa vez, ouviu a porta do quarto se abrir e viu a luz do quarto se acender. Passou a mão pela testa, a fim de enxugar o suor que escorria abundantemente pelo seu rosto. Olhou para a direção da porta e ficou sem graça.

- Gohan – era a voz de Bulma. – Você está bem?

O guerreiro suspirou aliviado:

- Agora estou. Por quê? Eu devo ter te acordado com meu grito, não é? Bom... Me desculpa por isso, é que eu tive um pesadelo horrível...

- Você tem isso há alguns dias, não é?

- Tá tão na cara assim?

- Bom, pra se acordar com um grito, só pode ser um pesadelo. Você anda tendo o mesmo pesadelo nas últimas noites?

- Sim, há várias noites tenho o mesmo pesadelo, e com os androides. Aonde quer chegar com essas perguntas?

- Eu já vi esse filme antes, Gohan...

- Que quer dizer com isso, Bulma? – o rapaz agora estava intrigado.

- Que o Vegeta passou por isso, antes de lutar com os androides e... E morrer...

Gohan ficou em choque.

- C-Como é...? Me explica essa história direito, Bulma...!


	29. Crônica de uma morte anunciada? Parte 2

_**Crônica de uma morte anunciada? [Parte 2]**_

- Espera aí, Bulma! – Gohan disse ainda surpreso. – O Vegeta teve pesadelos antes de lutar com os androides e morrer?

- Teve, sim, Gohan. Você se lembra da primeira vez em que vocês enfrentaram os androides?

- Como é que eu poderia me esquecer...? Só eu e o Vegeta sobrevivemos àquela luta... Mas... O que isso tem a ver com os meus pesadelos e os dele?

- Ele começou a ter pesadelos com os androides depois dessa luta.

- E ele te contou assim, por livre e espontânea vontade?

- Só depois de eu insistir muito.

_Noites mal dormidas. Essa era a rotina após sobreviver a um massacre. Noites em claro, não só em decorrência da dor do fracasso, mas também por causa de várias coisas que o perturbavam. Como as noites seguidas de pesadelos que o assombravam._

_Pesadelos que o assombravam mais e mais, em sucessivas repetições. Sempre a mesma coisa. Sempre batendo na mesma tecla. No meio da noite, acordava apavorado e suado._

_Era uma rotina torturante._

_De dia, durante os treinos, não conseguia se concentrar direito. Quando não eram os pesadelos que o atormentavam quando tentava dormir, eram as visões que tinha acordado. Por várias vezes interrompia os treinos. Ao ter as tais visões, estacava e demorava vários minutos para se recuperar do choque._

_Por várias noites, Bulma acordava e o via na sacada, com o olhar distante e, por vezes, com alguma dose de medo._

_- Vegeta – ela perguntava. – O que está acontecendo com você? É pesadelo?_

_Ele demorava a responder, parecia hesitante. Mas, quando resolvia responder com algo mais que um grunhido, era sempre a mesma coisa:_

_- Não é nada. Pode voltar a dormir._

_Assim, as noites seguiam a mesma rotina de angústia para Bulma. Sabia que havia algo de errado com Vegeta, sentia isso. Mas ele não media esforços para ocultar-lhe o que sentia. No entanto, ela conseguia enxergar nos profundos olhos negros do saiyajin algo parecido com medo._

_Medo?_

_Os dias foram passando assim, da mesma forma que os anteriores. Bulma estava cada vez mais angustiada com aquela situação. Não podia mais ver Vegeta tão distante daquele jeito. Até que, em outra noite, acordou e o viu novamente na sacada, com o olhar novamente distante._

_Bulma aproximou-se sem fazer barulho e pôs-se ao seu lado, pousando sua mão sobre a dele._

_- Não consegue dormir, não é? – perguntou._

_Mesmo surpreso, Vegeta não respondeu._

_- Foi um pesadelo?_

_Percebeu que ele parecia solitário._

_- Se veio pra tentar me fazer dormir, está perdendo seu tempo! – Vegeta lhe disse. – Canções ridículas de ninar e essa conversa fiada de contar carneirinhos não vão adiantar comigo!_

_Continuava com a sua mão por cima da dele. Não gostava de vê-lo atormentado daquele jeito. Ele respirou fundo. Olhou de esguelha para ela. Bulma acabou mergulhando na negrura daquele olhar, quando ele a encarou. Era um olhar diferente. Bastante diferente do habitual. Já desconfiava daquele olhar._

_- Tem razão... – ela disse. – Contar carneirinhos não deve adiantar..._

_De repente, sentiu que ele a puxou para si. Cravou os olhos negros nos dela e, em seguida, a beijou. Aquilo foi o suficiente pra ela tirar muitas das dúvidas que tinha a respeito dele._

_Mas ainda havia perguntas sem respostas. Mesmo depois de um beijo como aquele, ele não parecia muito aliviado. Ainda estava tenso. Começou a massagear-lhe os ombros, para ver se o ajudava a se sentir um pouco melhor. Logo sentiu que ele havia tido um leve estremecimento._

_- O que aconteceu, Vegeta? – ela insistiu. – Você anda acordando no meio da noite, parece distante..._

_Mais uma vez, ele preferiu manter-se calado. Mas, desta vez, Bulma não ficaria sem uma resposta convincente._

_- Por que você não conta nada pra mim? Por acaso – disse com ironia. – não sou digna de saber o que "Vossa Alteza" tem?_

_Vegeta apenas se limitou a fazer um "Hunf!" de desprezo. Saiu de perto dele, de nariz empinado, e foi entrando no quarto._

_- Tudo bem, tudo bem... Tá certo que não somos casados nem nada, mas achei que tinha direito de saber o que tá acontecendo com você. Mas, já que não quer papo comigo, tudo bem... – acrescentou ainda com ironia. – Você pode passar a noite no sofá, não tem problema...!_

_Silêncio. Aquele silêncio da parte do saiyajin já começava a irritá-la._

_- Vegeta!! Você não tá me ouvindo?!_

_Aquele silêncio absoluto ainda persistia, parecia inquebrável. O saiyajin parecia ainda mais distante. Bulma tentou chamar-lhe a atenção, jogando um travesseiro na sua direção. Mas a trajetória do travesseiro foi bruscamente interrompida pela mão dele._

_- Eu não sou surdo... Se bem que até mesmo um surdo seria capaz de ouvir esse seu escândalo!_

_- O quê?!_

_Ele sorriu, como há algum tempo não fazia._

_- Você é escandalosa. – disse com sarcasmo._

_- Você só sabe dizer isso?_

_Os olhos azuis encararam os olhos negros durante mais um instante de silêncio. Bulma queria descobrir o que estava acontecendo com Vegeta, por mais que ele ocultasse o que estava sentindo. Queria, de qualquer maneira, desvendar aquele mistério que o envolvia._

_- Vegeta, eu agora falo sério. Por que você está assim? Pode confiar em mim, não vou contar a ninguém._

_O silêncio tomou conta mais uma vez do quarto. Ele deixou os ombros relaxarem, após dar um suspiro aborrecido. A cientista já não tinha mais esperança de ouvir uma resposta do saiyajin, mas..._

_- Eu sinto medo._

_- Medo...?_

_- Claro que é. Se não fosse, eu não teria dito isso._

_- Ah, tá bom, não precisa ficar nervoso... Medo de quê? De pesadelos?_

_Ele assentiu._

_- Aqueles malditos androides...! Eles me atormentam o tempo todo!_

_De repente, Vegeta congelou. Os olhos negros se arregalaram levemente em pânico. Começou a suar frio, o suor começava a escorrer pela face._

_- Vegeta...? – Bulma perguntou, agitando a mão à frente dos olhos dele. – Vegeta, você está bem?_

_Nisso, o saiyajin acordou do transe, ofegante._

_- Maldição... – ele levou as mãos à cabeça. – É sempre assim...! Esses malditos bonecos de lata não me deixam em paz! Mas eles vão ver... – levantou-se. – Vou me vingar deles quando eu encontrá-los... Eles vão aprender a não mexer com o príncipe dos saiyajins! Eu vou contrariar essas visões, custe o que custar!_

- É uma pena... – Bulma suspirou, voltando ao presente. – É uma pena que ele não tenha conseguido contrariar as visões e os pesadelos...

Gohan, ainda sentado na cama, refletia sobre tudo o que Bulma acabava de lhe contar. Era exatamente a mesma coisa que acontecia com ele, desde o último combate que tivera contra os androides. Pesadelos e visões constantes, que poderiam anunciar sua possível morte.

Coincidência?

Quem sabe...

Mas Gohan agora estava determinado a se dedicar ainda mais ao seu treinamento. Estava ainda mais determinado a se tornar mais forte. Sorriu.

- Bom, amanhã vou treinar mais forte ainda... Pretendo contrariar esses pesadelos e essas visões que estou tendo...

Bulma olhou para o jovem e sorriu também. Quem diria que o garotinho medroso se tornaria um rapaz com tanta atitude e maturidade?

Esse era Gohan, que não se deixava abater. Ele faria de tudo para acabar com os terríveis androides, não importava como.

Faria de tudo para que esse pesadelo repetitivo não fosse uma "crônica de uma morte anunciada", como fora com Vegeta.


	30. O confronto final Parte 1

_**O confronto final – Parte 1:**_

_**Ensaio para a dança da morte**_

Mais um dia de treino. Gohan e Trunks estavam à beira de um riacho, num terreno lotado de grama alta.

Durante os treinos anteriores, Gohan percebia que a evolução de Trunks era bem lenta. A cada sessão, a dificuldade do garoto em se transformar em Super Saiyajin era cada vez mais evidente, apesar de ele estar cada vez mais perto de alcançar tal transformação.

O garoto de cabelo lilás se posicionou, fechando os punhos com força. Respirou fundo e se concentrou. Queria conseguir a transformação em Super Saiyajin a qualquer custo.

Enquanto isso, o jovem guerreiro o observava atentamente.

- Ainda tem tempo, Trunks! – disse.

O garoto, ainda concentrado, tentava canalizar se ódio para aumentar ainda mais seu poder, diante do incentivo de seu mestre. No entanto, seu ki se expandia aos poucos, apesar do seu grande esforço. Seu poder aumentava à medida que se lembrava dos androides 17 e 18 e de suas atrocidades.

- Devemos superar os limites do nosso corpo! – Gohan disse.

Nisso, surgiu uma aura dourada em volta de Trunks, enquanto seu cabelo se espetava. Seu esforço era enorme. A transformação completa estava quase para acontecer. Seu ki aumentava cada vez mais e os olhos azuis começavam a ficar verdes. Estava perto, mas... De repente, a sua energia se esgotou e sobraram apenas cansaço e frustração.

Esteve tão perto, mas, em compensação, ainda estava tão longe...

*

Gohan resolveu dar um descanso para Trunks depois disso. Mestre e aluno estavam em uma formação rochosa – tipo um pico – observando as nuvens passarem pelo céu. No entanto, o garoto ainda estava frustrado.

- Por que não consigo me transformar num Super Saiyajin? – questionou, enquanto atirava uma pedrinha para um lugar qualquer.

- Falta muito pouco, Trunks. – Gohan, que estava deitado, respondeu. – Eu tive muito trabalho para me transformar.

Trunks o encarou de forma interrogativa.

- Para se converter num Super Saiyajin – o guerreiro prosseguiu. – Precisa estar bravo. Eu só consegui me transformar quando vi matarem o senhor Piccolo, o Kulilin e todos os outros. A minha fúria foi tanta, que não consegui me controlar... E você tem sangue de Super Saiyajin por parte de seu pai. Tenho certeza de que, um dia desses, você vai se converter. Não se desespere, será mais forte do que...

Um som de fortes explosões interrompeu a explicação de Gohan. Os dois se levantaram logo que as ouviram.

- Destruíram a cidade! – Trunks exclamou.

- Esses malditos androides...! Finalmente eles chegaram nessa capital...

Gohan não pensou duas vezes e se transformou em Super Saiyajin. Estava disposto a ir à forra com Nº 17 e Nº 18 e se sentia disposto a arriscar tudo.

- Você vai lutar sozinho, Gohan?

- Trunks, fique aqui! Isso pode ser muito perigoso, está certo?

- Não vou ficar! Se você vai, eu vou com você! Eu tenho força suficiente pra poder lutar!

- Trunks, ouça! Já te disse que não pode subestimar os poderes dos androides!

- Gohan, eu prometo que não vou atrapalhar! Eu quero lutar ao seu lado! Por favor, me deixa te ajudar!

Gohan o encarou por um breve instante. Sabia que Trunks queria, de fato, lutar junto com ele para mostrar seu valor. Sabia, também, que o sangue saiyajin estava pulsando forte nas veias do garoto. Mas era arriscado deixar que ele fosse junto.

Era muito arriscado. Poderia perecer, durante a luta, a última esperança de vencer os terríveis androides. E ele não queria que isso acontecesse. De que adiantaria tanto tempo de treino, se o garoto morresse logo de cara?

- Muito bem... – sorriu. – Sei como se sente. Está pronto, Trunks?

- Sim! – respondeu o garoto, cheio de convicção.

Gohan rapidamente golpeou-lhe a nuca, deixando-o inconsciente. Sentiu-se obrigado a fazer isso, não só por conta do risco iminente de morte do garoto na batalha, mas também pelo mau pressentimento que tinha até mesmo sobre seu próprio futuro. Mau pressentimento esse, que lhe apareceu até mesmo na forma de repetitivos pesadelos, que poderiam anunciar o selamento de seu próprio destino.

E tudo isso era ainda somado ao fato de que queria ver ser cumprida a promessa que fizera a Vegeta treze anos atrás. A promessa de que treinaria Trunks para destruir Nº 17 e Nº 18, e vingar a morte do pai.

Trunks estava pronto. Para Gohan, ele já era capaz de proteger Bulma e em breve poderia lutar contra os androides.

Cumprira a sua palavra treze anos depois.

"Trunks", ele pensou, olhando para o garoto desmaiado. "Você é a última esperança. Se morrer, não haverá guerreiros que defendam este planeta. Dentro de poucos anos, provavelmente você será o último guerreiro capaz de derrotar esses androides!"

Ao som de novas explosões, Gohan saiu voando rumo à cidade para enfrentar os androides, deixando o pupilo ali, inconsciente.

Voava, como um _kamikaze_ voando rumo à sua própria morte.


	31. O confronto final Parte 2

_**O confronto final – Parte 2:**_

_**O pesadelo se torna realidade**_

Enquanto isso, os androides aterrorizavam mais uma cidade. Nº 17 lançava rajadas de energia contra os prédios, mas não parecia estar se divertindo tanto assim.

- O que está fazendo, 17? – Nº 18 perguntou, sentada em um pedaço de concreto. – Neste lugar não tem mais seres humanos. Vamos pra outro lugar! Pode ser que na região Leste existam mais algumas pessoas escondidas... Eu tenho certeza disso!

- Não se desespere... Vamos destruir isso com mais calma. Caso contrário, não seria tão divertido acabar com eles se fosse fácil. – o androide disse, enquanto disparava outro raio.

- Pelo menos podia fazer isso com mais entusiasmo. Então, vamos brincar de novo... Que tal – apontou para um homem ao longe, que tentava fugir. – a gente matar ele?

Nisso, a loirinha disparou, matando mais um inocente enquanto Nº 17 contemplava a destruição feita por ele.

- Ha... – disse o moreno. – Talvez isso seja uma boa id...

De repente, o androide levou um golpe inesperado, que fez com que se colidisse contra as ruínas de concreto. Nº 18 já sabia quem havia acabado de chegar.

Era Gohan.

Nº 17 saiu do monte de escombros, explodindo tudo à sua volta. Nº 18 não perdeu a chance de debochar de seu irmão. Disse, entre risos:

- Ah, 17, você está tão engraçado...!

Gohan, ao ver o androide reaparecer do meio dos escombros, já se pôs em posição de combate, enquanto Nº 17 o encarava friamente, apesar de estar com suas roupas esfarrapadas.

- Eu gostava muito desta roupa. – o androide disse. – Agora que você acabou com ela, me prejudicou. Como pode ver, nosso corpo é tão frágil quanto o seu. Só me restam mais quatro pílulas... Mas que surpresa é essa, Gohan...? Onde estava escondido?

A fúria estava refletida nos olhos verdes do jovem guerreiro saiyajin. Seu olhar fuzilava impiedosamente o androide.

- Hmmm... Dessa vez não vamos deixar você escapar. – disse Nº 18, aterrissando a alguns metros à sua esquerda. – Lutarei com todas as minhas forças e... Te matarei! – finalizou com um tom ainda mais frio de voz.

- Eu não morrerei, não importa que meu corpo inteiro seja destruído! – Gohan disse, ao ver Nº 17 se aproximar. – Meu desejo de lutar vai me levantar, porque é muito grande!

Nº 18 riu. Gohan ignorou e prosseguiu:

- E depois disso, vou derrotá-los custe o que custar!

Gohan expandiu seu ki de Super Saiyajin, enquanto os androides partiram ao ataque. Disparou uma esfera de energia contra o chão e decolou, a fim de ganhar tempo para o próximo ataque. Os androides decolaram, assim que localizaram o seu ki.

Eles o alcançaram e dispararam duas esferas de energia cada um, porém Gohan conseguiu se proteger com uma barreira de ki, que o protegeu dos ataques. Nº 18 desferiu um soco, prontamente bloqueado pela palma da mão de Gohan. Mas Nº 17 conseguiu surpreendê-lo por trás com um golpe, e em seguida a loirinha acertou mais uma pancada nas suas costas, fazendo-o cair em grande velocidade contra mais um monte de escombros.

Gohan logo se recuperou dos golpes e afastou-se, com vários saltos, dos androides que aterrissavam próximo a ele. O Super Saiyajin disparou um poderoso raio contra os dois que, imediatamente, revidaram o ataque, disparando ambos um único raio contra ele. Os dois ataques se chocaram no meio do trajeto, e o guerreiro se esforçava muito para superar o ataque deles. As coisas também não estavam tão fáceis para Nº 17 e º 18. Eles estavam enfrentando um adversário que havia se fortalecido muito ultimamente.

O meio-saiyajin aumentou ainda mais seu ki e conseguiu superar o ataque de seus adversários, que foram arremessados a alguns metros de distância. Gohan logo decolou para mais uma investida. Nº 17 disparou mais um raio contra ele, que desviou a técnica para, logo depois, tomar um soco do androide.

Gohan, para ganhar tempo para bolar o próximo passo, subiu saltando pelos prédios, acompanhado de perto por seu adversário. Disparou três bolas de energia contra ele e conseguiu acertar uma cotovelada na Nº 18, que vinha logo atrás. Nº 17 se defendeu de duas bolas de energia, mas acabou atingido pela terceira. Nº 18, ainda caindo, teve seu pé agarrado por Gohan, que a arremessou contra um prédio, que obviamente desabou.

O guerreiro aterrissou em frente ao que sobrou do prédio, esperando para ver se precisaria continuar o combate. Mas não precisou esperar muito. Nº 18 se levantou dos escombros, seguida por Nº 17. Mesmo com a aparência prejudicada, era como se não tivesse acontecido absolutamente nada para eles.

O androide moreno limpou o sangue que escorria de sua boca, sem deixar de encarar o saiyajin, que, furioso, expandiu mais uma vez seu ki, aumentando seu poder de luta ao nível máximo. Não deixaria que os androides levassem a melhor de novo.

Não deixaria aqueles malditos se darem bem mais uma vez. Não deixaria que seus pesadelos se tornassem realidade. Estava disposto a absolutamente tudo, só pra acabar com aqueles androides de uma vez por todas.

O tempo fechou. Um raio atingiu um prédio, destruindo-o parcialmente. Uma forte chuva começou a cair na cidade, encharcando tudo ali. Gohan continuava envolvido na aura dourada de Super Saiyajin, mas tinha uma forte sensação de _déjà-vu_. Havia presenciado uma cena semelhante treze anos atrás.

Sim, como poderia se esquecer? O ataque ao colégio onde estudava, o combate contra os androides, a luta de Vegeta contra eles... A promessa... Claro, a promessa de que transformaria Trunks num guerreiro poderoso...

Treze anos... O tempo voava rápido... Na época, era apenas um garoto de dez anos de idade, que jamais imaginaria que sua vida fosse marcada por tantas tragédias...

E a chuva também o fazia se lembrar de seu pesadelo. Todas as noites era a mesma coisa. Aquele mau pressentimento, que lhe dava arrepios na espinha só de imaginar o que poderia acontecer em breve. Não que ele estivesse muito preocupado com sua sobrevivência, mas a atual situação não lhe dava lá muitas esperanças de escapar com vida facilmente.

Se fosse preciso morrer, morreria, mas com a certeza de que levaria pelo menos um dos androides junto. Mas preferia não morrer.

"Eu vou derrotar eles...", pensou. "Só assim poderei ficar em paz e, quem sabe, me tornar um cientista... Viver a minha vida..."

Os androides deram alguns passos e se aproximaram mais um pouco de Gohan. Em seguida, trocaram olhares. O saiyajin apenas observava, enquanto relâmpagos iluminavam tudo ali, acompanhados de trovões ensurdecedores. O ar ali era tão tenso, que se podia até cortar com uma espada – e das bem afiadas. O segundo _round_ estava para começar, só faltava algo para fazer com que a batalha recomeçasse.

Nº 17 e Nº 18 foram os primeiros a se movimentar. A loirinha se pôs logo atrás de seu irmão, e ambos saíram correndo, para saltar, a fim de atacar Gohan. Ele sumiu e acertou um chute no moreno, depois sumiu de novo, para tomar um golpe de Nº 18. Em seguida, ela e Nº 17 começaram a trocar golpes freneticamente com Gohan, que conseguia bloqueá-los com sua única mão, ou ainda se esquivar deles.

Mas não era fácil, principalmente quando se estava em uma óbvia desvantagem numérica.

Gohan acabou atingido por uma rasteira de Nº 17, mas não caiu. Em vez disso, correu seguido pelos dois. Decolou, seguido de perto pelos androides, que voavam atrás deles numa caçada mortal. A balança da vantagem agora pesava a favor deles, estava cada vez mais difícil reverter a complicadíssima situação em que se encontrava.

Os androides, ainda atrás deles, dispararam cada um, um raio, que atingiu uma construção, logo acima de Gohan, que estava adiantado. Ele se protegeu, mas Nº 17 acertou-lhe um golpe com o corpo, fazendo com que ele se colidisse com mais uma construção em ruínas.

Os dois androides se posicionaram no ar, ainda flutuando. Apontaram as duas mãos para baixo, cada mão carregando uma esfera de energia.

De repente, um _flashback_ apareceu na mente de Gohan. O _flashback_ de seu pesadelo. Chuva, androides, esferas de energia... Sim, tudo estava exatamente igual ao seu pesadelo, que vinha se repetindo dia após dia. A mesma coisa que, segundo Bulma, havia acontecido com Vegeta.

A "crônica da morte anunciada". Mas dessa vez anunciava a sua morte, pois estava enfraquecido. Os androides eram poderosos demais.

"Não... Não vou deixar isso acontecer..." pensou, tentando exorcizar de sua mente a ideia de que estava prestes a morrer. "Eu vou mudar a história...! Eu vou mudar o meu destino! Vou pelo menos tentar mudar...! Não posso ser derrotado assim...! A minha mãe conta comigo... A Bulma e o Trunks também...! A Terra também conta comigo...! Não... Não posso perder...! NÃO POSSO PERDER!! Eu vou matar esses malditos androides, nem que isso custe a minha vida...!"

Gohan saiu voando de novo, disposto a tudo para acabar com seus adversários. Mas não conseguiu ir muito longe, pois, como aconteceu em seu pesadelo, foi atingido por uma violenta e mortal chuva luminosa de raios disparados por Nº 17 e Nº 18, sem chance alguma de defesa.

Seu pior pesadelo acabava de virar realidade. Sua vida acabava ali mesmo. Seu destino era aquele.

A morte.

Mas, antes de seguir seu destino, teve um último pensamento. O de que Trunks estava pronto para continuar seu legado.

Esse era seu único consolo.

*

Trunks recuperou os sentidos e saiu voando rumo à cidade que fora atacada pelos androides. Não conseguia sentir seu ki àquela distância. Em meio à chuva que ainda caía, o garoto ainda procurava sentir o ki de seu mestre, ou até mesmo ouvir a sua respiração naquela cidade praticamente destruída.

Tinha um mau pressentimento, que chegava a lhe dar arrepios. A chuva já o deixara totalmente encharcado durante o voo. A cada metro que avançava, essa sensação ruim ficava cada vez mais forte.

Foi quando o avistou, caído no chão, em uma grande poça de água.

Desceu e, a passos lentos, aproximava-se aos poucos.

- Não escuto a respiração dele...

A cada passo, o mau pressentimento aumentava dentro de Trunks. Era uma sensação assustadora. Muito assustadora.

O medo aparecia em seus olhos azuis, misturado à incredulidade e às primeiras lágrimas que surgiam.

- Gohan...!

"Não... Ele não pode estar morto...", pensou.

- Gohan...!

A cada passo, seu coração se apertava mais e mais... Seria possível que ele estivesse...?

- Gohan...! – ele chamou mais alto que as duas vezes anteriores.

Queria ouvir alguma resposta dele, qualquer resposta, nem que fosse apenas um gemido, só pra saber se ele ainda estava vivo. Mas não havia resposta alguma. Nem mesmo um vestígio de ki.

- Não pode ser... – ele disse, ao ver o corpo inerte de Gohan, com o rosto mergulhado na poça de água e já sem vida.

As lágrimas se tornavam ainda mais abundantes nos olhos de Trunks e já escorriam pelo rosto, junto com a água da chuva. Não conseguia acreditar no que via, achava que poderia ser apenas um horrendo pesadelo.

- Não pode ser... – repetiu.

Abaixou-se e virou o corpo, sacudindo-o para tentar obter alguma resposta.

- Gohan... Gohan... Acorde, Gohan!!

Nada. Ele estava morto. Estava realmente morto. Era um pesadelo que se tornava realidade. Uma realidade muito, muito cruel.

- GOHAAAAAAAAAAN!!!! NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOO!!!

A tristeza, o desespero e a fúria tomavam conta de Trunks, que simplesmente lançou um grito no ar, pra aliviar a grande dor que agora sentia em seu coração. A perda de Gohan agora doía de forma insuportável. Cerrou os punhos com tanta força, que fez com que o sangue escorresse da palma de sua mão esquerda.

Em meio ao desespero e às lágrimas de dor, surgia mais um Super Saiyajin, que se ajoelhou e, com fúria, golpeou o asfalto molhado, provocando trincos e rachaduras no chão.

Tentava aliviar a dor que sentia no coração, mas ela não passava. A morte de seu mestre doía muito mais do que qualquer ferimento que sofresse.

Nada iria trazer Gohan de volta à vida. Nada.


	32. O último adeus

_**O último adeus**_

- Por quê...? Por que tinha que acontecer isso? POR QUÊ??

Socava impiedosamente o asfalto, provocando rachaduras e buracos cada vez maiores a cada golpe. Só parou quando sentiu ardor nas articulações dos dedos, já lambuzadas de sangue.

Mas as lágrimas quentes não paravam de escorrer pelo rosto, misturadas à água fria da chuva que o encharcava.

Trunks fitou a mão ensanguentada; ainda estava envolvido pela aura dourada de Super Saiyajin.

Enfim, conseguira alcançar a almejada transformação em Super Saiyajin. Mas, o que tinha a comemorar?

Absolutamente nada. Foi preciso que Gohan morresse para que se desencadeasse toda a transformação.

Permanecia ajoelhado no chão, as lágrimas continuavam deslizando pela face do garoto. Começou a soluçar, o coração parecia que ia se rasgar. Chorou com vontade, sem ter vergonha alguma do que sentia agora. Ninguém estava vendo mesmo... E, mesmo que alguém estivesse ali, que importaria?

Não sentia nada, além da dor de perder seu mestre, seu amigo... Seu "irmão"...

Dor.

Tristeza.

Medo.

Era tudo o que sentia naquele momento, ao ver diante dele o corpo inerte de Gohan, caído em uma poça de água.

Trunks, ainda Super Saiyajin, virou o cadáver de Gohan com o rosto para cima e fechou-lhe os olhos.

Lembrou-se do golpe que ele lhe dera para que desmaiasse.

"Você... Você pressentiu sua própria morte...", pensou. "E se eu estivesse aqui lutando também... Eu teria o mesmo fim...!"

Respirou fundo e voltou ao seu estado normal. Começou a ordenar os pensamentos assim que se acalmou. Queria que tudo aquilo não passasse de apenas um horrível pesadelo, mas as mãos feridas o alertavam de que tudo era bem real.

Mas, agora, uma pergunta pairava na sua cabeça... Como contar a trágica notícia à mãe de Gohan?

*

- Mamãe, me ajuda aqui!

Bulma ouviu o chamado do filho, que acabava de chegar naquele mesmo instante. Largou os projetos em que estava mexendo e foi ao seu encontro.

Tomou um susto ao vê-lo. Estava encharcado pela chuva, as botas e as calças sujas de lama. As mãos estavam feridas, e o seu corpo de adolescente estava encurvado pelo peso que carregava nas costas.

- Eu te ajudo, Trunks.

Ao dizer isso, Bulma foi logo pegando a mão de Gohan. Quando fez isso, ficou assombrada. Estava fria. Fria, não, estava gelada...

- T-Trunks... Não... Não me diga... Que o Gohan...?

O rosto do garoto se tornou sombrio. Ele abaixou a cabeça, fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior com força. Engoliu seco e disparou, com as lágrimas voltando a escorrer mais uma vez pelo rosto:

- Ele morreu, mamãe...! Ele morreu nas mãos dos androides...! Ele morreu nas mãos daqueles malditos androides!! E eu não pude fazer nada...! Nada...!

Bulma ajudou o filho a se livrar do peso do cadáver de Gohan, que foi deitado num sofá velho.

- Eu... Eu não pude fazer nada...! – ele repetiu entre soluços. – Nada...!

- Trunks... Acalme-se...

Bulma abraçou o filho e deixou-o chorar por sobre seu ombro. Apesar de estar consternada com a morte de Gohan, ela não chorou tão abertamente como o garoto. Sua principal preocupação agora era confortá-lo. Sabia o quanto era forte o laço de amizade que existia entre Trunks e Gohan.

Trunks sempre o considerava como se fosse seu irmão mais velho.

Mesmo assim, ela deixou escapar duas lágrimas. Respirou fundo e passou a mão pelo cabelo lilás do filho, que continuava a chorar muito. Lembrou-se da conversa que tivera com Gohan no dia anterior. De como ele estava tenso sobre os pesadelos que tivera...

E, no final das contas, acontecera com ele o mesmo que acontecera com Vegeta.

Trunks, por fim, conseguiu se acalmar.

- Mamãe... Como vamos contar à senhora Chi Chi o que aconteceu com o Gohan? – perguntou, enxugando os olhos azuis. – Tenho medo do que pode acontecer com ela...

- Isso vai ser muito complicado...

*

- Não, não, não...! Isso não é verdade...!! Não pode ser verdade!!! – Chi Chi exclamou aos prantos.

Para Bulma, Chi Chi havia reagido da melhor forma possível. Do jeito que a morena era exagerada, podia se esperar tudo, vindo dela. A cientista a abraçou forte, a fim de confortá-la numa hora tão terrível como aquela. Agora, mais do que nunca, Chi Chi precisava de todo o apoio.

- Gohan... Por quê...? Por que não me ouviu...? Por quê...?

Lá estavam todos, novamente no cemitério. Mais um enterro. Mais dor. Mais consternação. Rei Cutelo estava visivelmente emocionado, mas contido. Chi Chi chorava copiosamente. Bulma estava triste, mas mantinha-se serena. E Trunks estava muito abatido.

O garoto viu um vulto próximo a uma das árvores ali e saiu correndo atrás.

- Trunks, aonde você vai? – Bulma perguntou ao vê-lo sair correndo.

- Eu já volto, mamãe. Não se preocupe!

Chi Chi, ainda mais abatida, não conseguia conter mais as lágrimas que brotavam dos olhos escuros. Estava sozinha agora. Nem marido, nem filho com ela. Apenas o pai, que não era suficiente para preencher-lhe a lacuna que crescia no seu coração. Sentiu que alguém enxugava as suas lágrimas, que deslizavam pelo seu rosto.

- Eu sei como você se sente. Dói mesmo perder um filho.

Chi Chi, surpresa, reconheceu aquela voz de imediato.

- Goku...? Você... Aqui...?!

Ele estava ali de novo e tentou esboçar um sorriso confortador. Mas, na verdade, estava tão triste quanto a esposa. Sabia o quanto ela sofria com isso, principalmente agora.

- Ele queria te proteger, Chi Chi...

- Mas, a que preço...? Ele morreu, Goku... Ele morreu...! Pra que me proteger, se fiquei sozinha...?

O saiyajin não respondeu. Ela estava certa. De que adiantava proteger alguém, a ponto de se sacrificar, se deixava para trás seus entes queridos? A verdade era que isso era algo muito complicado. Para Gohan, a luta era uma situação desesperadora e o que aconteceu fora uma fatalidade, apesar de sua morte já ser prevista. Na luta entre Gohan e os androides, nunca havia existido reviravoltas. Os androides eram superiores durante todo o tempo.

Não tinha existido as "viradas" que ele – Goku – tivera em seus combates em que, quando se pensava que iria perder, conseguia virar o jogo e reverter a vantagem a seu favor e, por consequência, vencer. A coisa fora totalmente diferente.

- Você não está totalmente sozinha. – ele disse. – O seu pai, a Bulma e o Trunks estão aqui pra te dar uma força. Sei que não é a mesma coisa, mas eu sei que você pode superar esse momento. – sorriu. – Você sempre superou a sua dor, até mais do que eu.

Ela levantou os olhos ainda úmidos para ver o marido, que voltou a enxugá-los com a mão.

- Nós estamos no outro mundo, mas isso não quer dizer que não estamos te olhando e que a gente não te faça uma visita de vez em quando. Principalmente quando você precisar... Conte comigo sempre que precisar...

Ela segurou a forte mão dele ainda no seu rosto. Queria que aquela sensação se prolongasse mais um pouco. Sentia-se mais aliviada com isso.

- Obrigada, Goku... Obrigada mesmo por vir aqui...

- É o mínimo que posso fazer, Chi Chi... Na verdade, gostaria de poder fazer mais do que isso, mas...

- Não se preocupe. Já foi o bastante. – esboçou um sorriso. – Já me sinto melhor...

Goku começou a sumir, estava ficando transparente.

- Bem, já tá na minha hora. – ele disse. – Se cuida.

Ao terminar de falar, ele beijou a testa da esposa com ternura. Iria agora ao além para receber o filho e também confortá-lo pela sua partida precoce. Depois disso, ele desapareceu sem deixar vestígios.

- Pode deixar, Goku... – Chi Chi disse. – Eu vou me cuidar... Muito obrigada...

*

- Ei, espera aí! – Trunks gritou. – Quero falar com você!

Trunks corria por todo o local, atrás do vulto que havia visto alguns instantes atrás. Era um vulto de pouca estatura, mais semelhante a um menino, que tinha um longo cabelo negro e rebelde, e estava vestido com um conjunto roxo, de gola branca, faixa vermelha na cintura e sapatos pretos.

Tinha a sensação de que conhecia aquele garotinho de algum lugar. Passou a dar saltos, a fim de ganhar mais velocidade, até que o alcançou, pondo-se à sua frente.

Aquele rosto de menino não lhe parecia muito estranho. Parecia com alguém que conhecia. Assim que tomou fôlego, Trunks detectou o ki que emanava daquele garoto, que aparentava dez anos de idade.

- Você... É o Gohan...?

O garoto assentiu e disse:

- Acertou, Trunks!

- Por que você está assim?

- Foi assim que você me conheceu quando era pequeno, não se lembra?

- É verdade. – o garoto de cabelo lilás disse, puxando um pouco pela memória. – Mas... Por que você está aqui?

O garoto de dez anos, instantaneamente, deu lugar ao Gohan adulto.

- Porque vim me despedir de você. Vou ao outro mundo.

- Por que só de mim? Não vai falar com a sua mãe?

- Agora não. Isso só faria com que ela sofresse ainda mais. E você agora tem uma responsabilidade muito grande.

- É... Eu sei. – Trunks respondeu cabisbaixo. – Proteger a Terra, não é?

- É... E eu acredito muito em você, e foi por isso que te treinei. Você acha que é capaz de dar conta do recado?

- Talvez.

- Eu sei que você é capaz... Acredito em você...

- Gohan... Vou sentir a sua falta, porque você não foi só meu mestre... Você foi e sempre será meu amigão...

- Obrigado, Trunks... – disse, com um sorriso no rosto. – Agora, treine bastante pra acabar com esses androides... Eu sei que pode fazer isso...

- Vou me esforçar, Gohan... Pode ter certeza...

Nisso, Gohan desapareceu e Trunks ficou sozinho. Uma brisa suave soprou, agitando o cabelo lilás do garoto, que disse:

- Gohan, eu prometo... Prometo que serei forte e que derrotarei os androides com as minhas próprias mãos! Vingarei a sua morte e a de todos os outros! Eu prometo!


	33. Epílogo: Missão cumprida!

_**Epílogo: Missão cumprida!**_

- Bom, já chegamos, rapaz! – disse uma voz feminina, aparentemente de uma senhora idosa. – Não se esqueça do combinado. Quando eu te chamar ao pôr-do-sol, vamos embora, ok?

- Certo. Conforme o combinado. – respondeu uma voz masculina.

*

Enfim, depois de longos anos no inferno, a Terra agora estava em paz. Por fim, os androides Nº 17 e Nº 18 haviam sido liquidados depois de tanto tempo.

Na montanha Paoz reinava a tranquilidade típica de um local bucólico. Chi Chi já tirava uma fornada de biscoitos recém-assados do forno, para oferecer à visitante daquele dia.

- Hmmm... – disse a visita. – Parece que esses biscoitos estão melhores a cada dia!

- Você acha mesmo, Bulma?

- É claro! Eu tenho que admitir... Você cozinha muito melhor do que eu...

- Ah, que é isso...

As duas mulheres ouviram três batidas na porta. Chi Chi deixou os biscoitos sobre a mesa e foi atender. Ao abrir a porta, a surpresa.

- N-Não... Não acredito...! É você mesmo...?

- Quem, Chi Chi? – Bulma perguntou.

Nenhuma resposta da amiga. A cientista resolveu ir até a porta e entendeu perfeitamente o motivo de Chi Chi estar tão surpresa, como ela agora ficava.

- Go... Go... Gohan...?! – a morena balbuciou.

- Gohan?? – Bulma perguntou, por sua vez.

- Olá... – ele disse, coçando a nuca como o pai costumava fazer. – Há quanto tempo, não é mesmo?

Os olhos de Chi Chi começaram a se encher de água, e ela se jogou no filho para abraçá-lo.

- Gohan... Eu senti tanto a sua falta...! Mesmo depois de seis anos, eu senti a sua falta, meu filho...!

- Eu sei... – ele respondeu igualmente emocionado, mas sem o choreiro da mãe. – Eu também senti a sua falta, mamãe... Por isso vim te ver por um tempinho...

Ela olhou para cima e viu uma auréola sobre a cabeça dele.

- Ah... Entendo... Mas isso não importa. Você tá se comportando bem no outro mundo?

Bulma e Gohan caíram juntos pra trás.

- Ma... Mamãe... – Gohan disse todo constrangido, após se recuperar do choque. – Não se preocupa com isso, não... Já sou bem crescidinho pra isso...!

- Ai, Chi Chi... – Bulma protestou. – Que pergunta...

- É claro que tenho que perguntar... Como mãe responsável que sou, é meu dever educar muito bem o meu filho, até mesmo quando ele resolver ir ao além...

Gohan riu da situação. Sentia mesmo a falta das broncas da mãe e da sua superproteção. Há tempos que, mesmo antes de ele morrer, ela não exibia esse lado tão exagerado.

- Vamos, Gohan! O que tá esperando pra entrar?

- Já tô entrando!

- Você tem sorte... Acabei de tirar uma fornada de biscoitos que acabei de assar.

*

- Puxa, o Trunks parece que ficou forte mesmo, não é, Bulma? Pelo o que você contou, ele passou mesmo por maus bocados até vencer os androides...

- É verdade, Gohan... Foi muito difícil pra ele, mas valeu mesmo a pena. Mas o que ele achou impressionante foi o fato de que o passado acabou sendo bastante modificado. Imagina só... O Trunks lá do passado, por exemplo, vai crescer num mundo bem diferente deste aqui...

- É verdade. – Gohan respondeu enfiando o último biscoito da forma na boca. – Mas... Por que ele não tá aqui com vocês?

- Sinceramente, eu não sei ao certo. Acho que ele preferiu dar uma volta pelos lugares que estão começando a se reerguer agora. Mas não deve ser difícil de encontrar ele, já que é um saiyajin...

- Quer dizer – Chi Chi perguntou. – Que você já vai?

- Infelizmente não posso ficar muito tempo por aqui. É que não pertenço mais a este mundo.

- É uma pena, Gohan... – ela suspirou um pouco triste e depois sorriu. – Mas, apesar disso, você já me deixou muito feliz...

- Que bom... Que bom, mamãe... Mas falta pouco tempo pra eu ir embora. Preciso conversar com o Trunks.

Chi Chi, a princípio, ficou triste. Não se conformava muito com a ideia de ter que se despedir de Gohan. Na verdade, ela nunca quis que o filho saísse do ninho, tanto é que o superprotegia. Principalmente depois que Goku morrera doente.

E, depois disso, era Gohan que morreria durante uma luta, deixando-a sozinha. Mesmo depois de anos, ela ainda se sentia muito sozinha. Queria muito ter de volta aqueles tempos em que a família era completa e feliz. Queria muito ter ali com ela o marido e o filho que tanto lhe faziam falta.

Mas tinha que deixá-lo ir.

- Eu entendo, Gohan... – ela disse. – Eu entendo agora. Vai lá ver o Trunks. Você sempre o considerou como seu irmão caçula. Mas me visita de vez em quando...

- Pode deixar, mamãe... E vou falar isso pro papai também...

Os dois se abraçaram com muito afeto, num típico abraço de um filho e uma mãe. Gohan se despediu de Bulma também, para procurar Trunks.

- Mamãe... Bulma... Um dia a gente se vê de novo...

- Se cuida, Gohan! – Chi Chi disse ao filho, antes de ele desaparecer pelo céu azul.

*

Trunks voava meio sem destino. Na verdade, voava pelas cidades já em reconstrução. Sua vida, nesses últimos anos, havia dado incontáveis reviravoltas. A morte de Gohan, as viagens ao passado, a convivência com seu pai, os combates contra os androides do passado, contra Cell, a volta à sua linha de tempo... Ufa...! Só no passado, havia vivido muitas experiências de forma intensa...

E, após voltar à sua linha de tempo, sentiu que tinha se tornado infinitamente mais forte em relação ao seu nível antes de viajar no tempo. Tão forte, a ponto de ser capaz de eliminar os androides Nº 17 e Nº 18 com enorme facilidade e ainda derrotar o Cell de sua linha do tempo.

Finalmente, tudo havia acabado. Havia eliminado todo aquele tormento pela raiz.

Desceu a uma colina, que ficava próxima à Capital do Oeste, que se reerguia aos poucos. Suspirou. Queria muito que seu mestre estivesse ali pra testemunhar seu sonho se tornando realidade.

- É, Gohan... – Trunks deixou escapar. – Se você estivesse aqui pra ver tudo isso...

- Eu tô aqui!

Aquela voz voltava a ser ouvida depois de seis anos! Mas, será que era mesmo ele, seu mestre? O ki que estava sentindo naquele momento não lhe deixava dúvidas. O jovem se virou e deu de cara justamente com Gohan.

Ficou tão surpreso que até demorou a reagir.

- Você cresceu, hein, Trunks? E seu ki ficou muito mais poderoso... Soube que você viajou no passado...

- É verdade... – Trunks disse assim que se recuperou da surpresa. – Foi assim que eu me fortaleci para derrotar os androides.

- Você conheceu seu pai?

- Conheci. À primeira vista foi um choque, mas depois eu percebi como era o jeito dele. Ah, e conheci você e os outros também... Até mesmo o meu "eu" do passado, ainda um bebê...

- Deve ter sido estranho, não é...?

Os dois riram, agora mais à vontade.

- E se foi estranho, Gohan... Imagine o meu "eu", puxando o meu cabelo com força... E não é pouca, não...!

- É, tem razão... Bem estranho... Não sei como me sentiria...

- Eu conheci o seu pai também, Gohan... E ele é um grande sujeito...

- Com certeza, Trunks... Eu agora treino muito com ele no além.

Os dois olharam para a cidade logo abaixo da colina.

- Parece que a Capital do Oeste está voltando aos seus tempos de metrópole, não é? – Gohan perguntou.

- Se a cidade foi igual ao que foi no passado que visitei, sim... – respondeu Trunks. – Parece que ela vai voltar a ser aquela mesma metrópole aos poucos... Devo uma grande parte disso a você...

- A mim? Por quê?

- Porque você me ensinou a lutar... Além disso, você me ensinou o principal... Acreditar em mim mesmo, não importa o quanto ainda tenha que me fortalecer... Graças a isso, pude passar pelo o que passei. Graças a tudo isso, eu me superei e consegui acabar com os androides 17 e 18. Gohan – sorriu. – Eu sempre vou ser grato a você como mestre, amigo e irmão... Serei sempre grato a você...

- Não foi nada, Trunks... Eu é que agradeço a você por essa grande amizade entre nós. Acabou indo além de um mero cumprimento de uma promessa, e devo dizer que fico muito orgulhoso de ter tido você como meu discípulo e, principalmente, como meu amigo. Obrigado mesmo por isso, Trunks... Não só por ter vingado a mim, seu pai e os outros, mas também pela sua amizade... Assim como te ensinei as coisas, também aprendi bastante... E isso nunca vou esquecer...

Gohan olhou para o alto, num ponto em especial. Depois disso, olhou por alguns instantes para a cidade logo abaixo.

- Trunks, a Terra não poderia estar em melhores mãos... Cuida bem dela, ok?

- Pode confiar em mim, Gohan... Farei o possível e o impossível para protegê-la como o seu pai e você fizeram...

- Ótimo.

- Gohan! Já está na hora de ir! – eles ouviram uma voz dizer.

- Já vou, Vovó Uranai! Tô me despedindo do Trunks!

- Tudo bem, mas anda logo! O seu tempo tá no fim! – disse a velha vidente.

Os dois trocaram um firme aperto de mãos e sorriram. Era um gesto simples, verdade, mas que dizia muito mais do que parecia. Um gesto que estava carregado de emoção da parte dos dois guerreiros, além de estar repleto de todo o respeito que tinham um pelo outro. Era um gesto que falava muito mais do que as palavras.

- Se cuida, Trunks, e boa sorte! Até um dia!

- Se cuida também, Gohan! Vê se aparece mais vezes!

Nisso, Gohan e Vovó Uranai saíram voando pelo céu azul, indo cada vez mais alto, até se tornarem duas estrelinhas e sumirem. Trunks acompanhava essa cena com um belo sorriso no rosto, igual ao sorriso de seu mestre e amigo. Ambos compartilhavam da sensação de missão cumprida que inundava suas almas.

E Trunks, além dessa sensação, tinha também a eterna gratidão por tudo o que Gohan lhe havia ensinado durante todos aqueles anos em que treinavam, sem perder a esperança de dias melhores.

E esses dias melhores haviam chegado.

- Gohan... – ele disse, ainda olhando para o céu. – Obrigado por tudo... Obrigado mesmo...

_**Fim**_

_**Pessoal, aqui estamos ao fim de mais um capítulo desta fanfic. Na verdade, este foi o último capítulo das "Crônicas de Son Gohan", a minha primeira fanfic dividida em capítulos, a minha primeira longfic. Engraçado como ela começou, foi depois que eu vi o especial de DBZ sobre o futuro de Mirai Trunks. Aí me surgiu a ideia de fazer uma história sobre essa linha temporal, mas sob a ótica de Gohan.**_

_**Confesso que pra mim pareceu algo arriscado, que poderia acontecer de eu desistir desta história e sequer terminá-la. Sabem por quê? Porque são poucas as fics que têm uma carga maior de cenas de ação, e que têm Gohan como o protagonista. Geralmente, o protagonista de boa parte das fics de DBZ em português é Vegeta. Mas, quando descobri que tinha gente acompanhando e até mesmo mandando reviews me incentivando, decidi ir em frente.**_

_**Escrevi este último capítulo com muito carinho pra vocês, e confesso também que fiquei muito emocionada, depois que digitei a palavra "Fim". Como no título deste capítulo, eu também fiquei com a sensação de "Missão cumprida". E se cheguei a isso, foi graças a todos vocês, ficleitores e ficleitoras. Se não fosse por vocês, acho que esta fanfic não chegaria aqui, finalizada após 33 capítulos... Muito provavelmente, ela estaria abandonada ou teria sido deletada.**_

_**Por fim, espero que tenham gostado de ler esta fic, tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-la. E conto com vocês também nas minhas outras fics, ok?**_

Muito obrigada a todos e um grande abraço!

Vanessa BR.


End file.
